Falling Into College Year 4
by RLobinske
Summary: Daria and her friends begin their senior year of college and make final preparations for the future ahead.
1. Run It Up The Mast

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2008.

This is the Sixty-Second story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Run It Up the Mast**

Daria's clock-radio clicked on and a smooth-voiced announcer said, "high of 79 and twenty percent chance of rain. The current temperature is 64 degrees."

Her face still buried in the pillow, she reached over and turned the alarm off while leaving the radio on. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake," she muttered and rolled to the side to drop her feet to the floor. With a little more effort, she pushed her face away from the pillow and sat up. "Yee-haw. Another year of school, here I come," she said in her old, high-school monotone.

At a corner of the bed, Bump yawned, stretched, gave Daria a quick glance and then settled back to sleep.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Daria said.

A quick meow was Bump's only reply.

Daria reached down and touched the empty space next to her on the bed, remembering waking up with Michael next to her every morning during the cruise. Not wanting to dwell on how much she missed that, Daria put on her glasses, stood and started her day.

* * *

  
Washed and dressed, Daria thought the apartment seemed strangely quiet for morning and went to the dining room to find Jane and Karen mechanically eating breakfast and seeming to stare into space. She said, "Hello, is there anybody home?"

Karen shook herself. "Sorry, just being a little preoccupied. One of the guys in Derek's squad was hurt and will probably be out for a couple weeks."

"Oh," Daria said, understanding Karen's worry. "Jane?"

She shrugged and gulped some coffee. "Still the same old post-breakup thing."

Daria nodded again in understanding. "And I get to face another day of looking for a job. At this point, I'm about to start practicing, 'Would you like fries with that?'"

The room fell silent again as Daria went into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee for breakfast. Upon her return, Jane said, "You'll find a job, and I bet it won't entail food-service."

Karen said to Jane, "You'll get over Mike."

Taking a seat, Daria finally said, "Derek will make it back. He's too afraid not to."

* * *

  
Lunchtime found Daria sharing a booth with Michael at the Big Bean Burrito. He finished his stuffed chili and watched Daria study the help wanted ads in the paper while ignoring her black bean burrito. He said, "Your lunch isn't going to eat itself."

Daria sighed and set the paper down. "No, it's not," she said before starting to eat.

"Im guessing that you haven't found anything interesting."

She shook her head. "Mostly retail jobs and you know that I would not last long dealing with the public."

"I know you don't like the idea, but what about clerical work?"

"Those are among the few I have marked," Daria admitted.

Michael saw something and leaned across the table, turning his head to read it. "Hey, there's a copy editor position at _The Mast_."

Daria quickly shook her head. "I swore that I would never work for a school paper again."

"That was years ago and besides, I'm sure Raft's paper is a bit better quality than that place in Texas."

"That's true; I've never seen them misspell the paper's name in the masthead."

Michael read some more and asked, "Wasn't Carly Stanton on your floor when you lived in the dorm?"

Daria looked at the advertisement. "Editor-in-Chief. She's done well for herself."

"Do you think she'd make a good boss?"

"She was always nice enough back then." Daria looked into his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I'll apply."

"Good luck."

"But I'm still going to look elsewhere."

"That's only prudent."

* * *

  
"Fitting," Daria said out loud as she walked down a set of narrow stairs to the basement of Warner Hall, the Literature and Humanities building on campus and home to the Journalism School. The corridor below was only slightly wider and the door to the newspaper offices was only a short distance away. She went in and said "Hello," to the receptionist, an enthusiastic freshman.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to apply for the copy editor position."

"Cool," the girl said. She opened a desk drawer and took a form from a folder, handing it to Daria. "You can fill this out over there and if you've got a resume, just paper clip it when you give it back."

Daria accepted the application and went to the indicated desk, its well-worn wood and deep staining a clue that this was a leftover from earlier days when such furniture graced every classroom. The application was straightforward and held no surprises.

"Daria?" a voice said over her shoulder. The speaker was a black woman with short hair and soft facial features wearing a well-fitted, red, short-sleeved blouse and skirt. "Are you doing what I hope you're doing?"

"I'm applying for the copy editor position you have open," Daria said.

"That's great. Can I see your resume while you finish the paperwork?"

"Sure," Daria said, handing it over.

After reading it through, Carly said, "Are you free for an interview on Friday?"

"Considering that I'm not working, yes. Im available between classes from eleven to one and then after three."

"Then I'll see you at eleven-thirty."

* * *

  
After her classes for the day, Jane found herself in the odd position of being led by her friend Nell while her old roommate CC held both her arms and guided her from behind to make sure that Jane didn't try to slip away. Jane asked, "What's going on here?"

Nell said over her shoulder, "You need a night out with some unattached girls. Daria and Karen are cool, but they aren't going to do what you need right now."

Jane half-heartedly protested, "It's not night yet."

"So?" CC said. "I don't want to waste valuable party time waiting for the sun to quit dragging its ass across the sky."

"Good point," Jane said. "In that case, where are we going?"

"The Six-Pack," CC said. "I know a couple of the dancers and I'll put in a good word for you."

"They're male strippers, right?" Jane said, a little leery of her friend's sometimes odd humor.

"Very."

"You know," Jane said. "I think you two are onto something."

* * *

  
A couple of days later, a woman's voice gently said, "Hi, Michael," as he left the History Department office after dropping off some paperwork.

He stopped and looked at the girl with wavy, blond hair. Immediately nervous, he said, "Hi, Clarice. After not seeing you around, I was wondering if something had happened." As soon as he spoke the words, Michael cringed and added, "Sorry."

"You never were a smooth-talker," she said, clearly as nervous as Michael, if not more so. "You haven't seen me because I've been avoiding you, but I can't keep that up all year."

"I never meant to hurt you. It never even dawned on me"

Clarice held up her hand to stop him. "I know. I wanted to say, 'hi', but I'm not up to much more, yet. I'll see you around."

Before Michael could think of anything to say, she was gone.

Moments later, his friend Jack came up and said, "Hey, was that Clarice? I was hoping to grab Sean and the four of us could go get some lunch."

"Yeah, she, um, had something to do."

* * *

  
Daria flopped onto the couch in Michael's apartment. "God, I'm starting to hope I get that position at the paper so I can stop this damn job hunt."

Michael leaned over the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I need it."

"Would you believe me if I said I have faith in you?"

"I'd suspect you were deluded, but not lying," she replied, turned to kiss his cheek. "But it's still a sweet thought."

"Well, I do have faith, trust me."

"I'll think about it."

Michael sniffed the air and suddenly jerked away, running for the kitchen. "Dinner!"

Daria closed her eyes and slowly shook her head in amusement.

A few moments later, he reemerged from the kitchen. "Saved."

"Good, I was worried we were going to starve to death."

Michael laughed at the joke. "It'll be ready in a few more minutes."

"Is it safe to come over?"

"Reasonably."

"I'll risk it." Daria went to the edge of the kitchen and watched Michael finish cooking the meal. Despite the sound of his earlier panic, it looked like things were well under control. She said, "Enough about me. How was your day?"

He paled and looked down. "I saw Clarice today."

"Oh?"

"Not for long. SheI think she still wants to be my friend, but"

"Things were very awkward."

"Yeah. It was the first time I'd seen her since that night."

Daria moved next to Michael and put an arm around his waist. "I don't think she's a threat."

"She's not a threat, but she's still hurt."

"It's not your fault."

"No, part of it is. I should've seen what was going on."

Daria looked up into his green eyes. "There's no way I'm going to convince you otherwise, is there?"

"I have to make things right, somehow."

Daria leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't try."

* * *

  
"Yo, Daria. Whatcha dressed up for?" Jane asked as Daria came out of her room in a long skirt and pressed blouse.

"Interview today and I don't want to change in the restroom. Speaking of changes of clothes, what's with the gym bag?"

"Oh, I'm going to meet CC and Nell after work and we're heading out to a dance club for the night."

"Oh, well, have fun."

"I plan on it, and hey, good luck, Morgendorffer."

"Thanks."

* * *

  
"Have a seat, Daria," Carly said, indicating a chair in front of her filled, but organized work desk.

Daria sat down and looked straight ahead at Carly. "Thanks."

Picking up a sheet of paper from the desktop, Carly said, "Let's get started. Why do you want this position?"

"I'm an experienced proofreader and editor from my time at the University Press and think I would be well suited for the demands of the job."

"In particular, why do you want to work for _The Mast_?"

"I'm hoping to gain valuable experience in a different venue than my previous position."

"A writer disagrees with some of your edits. How would you handle the situation?"

"I would explain the reason for my edits and then listen to the writer's reasons for why they disagree. If they can give a good explanation, my mind can be changed. If not, the edit stays and it's my responsibility."

As the interview went on, Daria fought to keep her natural sarcasm in check, something she was sure Carly noticed, too. After what seemed like an immensely long interrogation, Carly asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Daria thought for a second or two before saying, "Since the paper covered the events that led to my resignation from the University Press, will there be a problem with the faculty if I get the job?"

"I can't rule it out," Carly admitted. "But I can say that if it does, we'll have support from other faculty."

* * *

  
Clarice broke into a short jog to catch up to Michael as he crossed the Quad. "Wait up."

"Hey," he said, pausing a moment.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all. Are you doing any better?"

She looked down. "A little."

Michael carefully put one hand on her shoulder. "I want to apologize. I was so full of myself and my problems that I didn't even see what was happening."

"Michael, guys that are full of themselves see things that aren't there with girls."

"I didn't see that a great girl was interested in me. That's out of it."

Clarice blinked and looked away. "A great girl, huh?"

"You are. You're smart, pretty and wickedly funny. I know that there have to be some good guys that want to go out with you. If I was still looking, I know I would."

"You are attracted to me," Clarice said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"Yes, you are attractive. If I'd never met Daria"

Clarice stopped. "So if you had met me first, things would be different." She shook her head and said, "I gotta go."

"Wait, Clarice."

"No, I have to go," she said and started to walk away with the deliberate pace of someone doing everything they can not to run.

He knew that he could do nothing at the time and turned to continue his path toward Warner Hall. Daria was waiting when he reached his destination. She saw the look on his face and said, "Is there something wrong?"

He looked back across the Quad. "I certainly didn't make things right."

* * *

  
Daria carried a bowl of popcorn from her kitchen and sat on the sofa next to Michael. "There was a time when I thought my honesty would lead to me living alone in an apartment full of thirty-year-old newspapers and cats."

Glum, he said, "So I get ten out of ten for honesty and minus ten for tact."

"I'm still learning the tact part, too."

Michael mindlessly munched on a handful of popcorn and then said, "You're not upset about it?"

"It's a little strange to come to grips with you actually voicing your idea of an alternative girlfriend, but I think I understand. I've sometimes thought about what would've happened if I'd gotten involved with Trent."

"I'm glad you can put up with me," he said.

Daria slipped closer and said, "You put up with me. We're even."

Sounding like she was scolding them, Bump loudly meowed and turned to face the television as a repeat of _Stargate SG-1_ started. Daria said, "Somebody wants us to be quiet and watch the show."

Michael looked at the cat and said, "The way she watches, there are times I really wonder what she's thinking about."

"Probably catching up on what the other System Lords are doing," Daria said.

* * *

  
Jane stepped off of the nightclub's dance floor, dropped down onto a stool next to a small table and let out her breath. "Damn can CC dance. I'm a runner and I have a hard time keeping up with her."

Seated on the next stool, Nell said, "She calls it a gift."

A young man with short, spiky blond hair stopped by the table and asked, "Would either of you ladies care to dance?"

Nell held up one of her crutches and said, "These get in the way of what they're playing now, but if you want to wait for a slow dance and don't mind that I'll have to lean on you a bit, I'm interested."

The man smiled and said, "You're on. Would you like a drink while we wait?"

"Sure, I'm drinking Ultra-Cola," she said and nodded toward her crutches, "Alcohol and those things don't mix."

"Cool," he said and waved to a waitress. "An Ultra-Cola and a Doug Adams draft."

"Coming right up," she said, taking a quick note on her pad before hurrying away.

The man said, "I'll be right back, I want to make a request."

After the man went to talk to the disk jockey, Jane said, "That was pretty slick."

"Guys like playing knight in shining armor and I like snuggling up against a nice, strong chest."

"I can see that, but still a pretty smooth move."

"Why, thank you."

About a minute later, the young man returned in time to pay for the drinks and have a seat again. "The DJ will play something slow the song after next."

"That's great. Hi, I'm Nell."

"Ryan."

At the end of the song, CC joined them, hopping onto the stool and letting it spin once before stopping. "Hey there, which one of them picked you up?"

Caught off-guard by her directness, the young man took a couple seconds to clear his head and say, "I asked your friend Nell."

"Ah, a fan of slow dancing, I see. Do you have any friends Jane and I could snag for a dance or two?"

"I believe so."

"Excellent."

* * *

  
The sound of the front door opening broke Daria out of her writing trance and made her look at the clock on her computer. "Two-twenty. Damn, I've been at this a while." She stood, stretched and went to the hallway. "Jane?"

"Hey, Daria," Jane said, her voice partially slurred.

"It sounds like you've had a good time."

"Yep. Dancing, drinking, cute boys, drinking, dancing."

"You seem to be, um, doing better."

Jane nodded. "CC and Nell were right. I needed to get out and about again. No offense Daria, I know you're happy, but being around you and Michael just wasn't cutting it for me."

Daria watched her friend for a second as she made her way to her room before asking. "Is it making you happy?"

Jane half turned. "I'm getting there. Thanks for asking."

Leaving her Old English Literature class on Monday morning, Daria's cell phone rang and she paused a moment before answering, not immediately recognizing the incoming phone number. "Hello?"

"Daria? It's Carly Stanton."

"Hi. Am I correct in assuming this is about the job?"

"Yes, it is. I'm offering you the copy editor position."

Daria stopped partway down the stairs of the building. After months of searching, she was honestly excited to have a job again. "When do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow. By what you gave me, you're available after 2:00 PM on Tuesdays and Thursdays, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you at two. You'll need to spend some time filling out more paperwork, and then I'll introduce you around the office."

"I'll be there, and thanks."

"Good to have you on the team."

* * *

  
After spending the afternoon crawling through a trench dug for an irrigation line, checking for possible historical artifacts, Michael was glad to get out of his Park Service uniform and into his regular clothes. Thinking mostly of taking a shower when he got home, he was surprised to see Daria waiting for him outside of the Freedom Trail Visitor Center. "Hey, this is a nice surprise," he said, giving her a hug. "But please forgive me if I'm a little ripe.

"I got the job at the paper," Daria said, ignoring his warning.

"Congratulations! We need to celebrateafter I grab a shower."

"Okay," she said. "We'll run by your place so that you can make yourself presentable."

"Do you have your car or are we taking the 'T'?"

"I came here straight from school, so we're taking the 'T' today."

"Let's go," he said, heading for the nearest station. "Are you excited about your new job?"

"You know, I am. I never thought I'd say this, but I missed working."

"Damn, you're getting all materialistic on me. I hope I can deal."

"When I can start paying for dinner again, I'm sure you'll deal."

"Yeah, I think I will."

* * *

  
Clarice looked at her watch and abruptly told Sean and Jack, "Damn, I've got to run. Later, guys."

"Later, Clarice," Sean said.

Jack looked over his shoulder toward where Clarice had looked a moment before and said, "See ya," while watching Michael approach down the school corridor.

"Hey," Michael said. "How's it going?"

"Okay, we were just hanging out with Clarice, but she had to go."

"Um, yeah, I saw that."

Jack folded his arms. "What the hell is going on? She disappeared right at the end of spring semester and canceled her summer classes. Now, she's hardly around and leaves when you show up. Did you screw up that class project that bad?"

"We got an A on it," Michael said, but then sighed, knowing he had to say something. "But we had amisunderstanding when we finished it."

"Misunderstanding?" Sean said. "What kind of misunderstanding?"

"I'd rather not go into it right now, except to say that I screwed up. Big-time."

"I'd say so if she's still pissed off at you," Jack said.

* * *

  
After completing the necessary paperwork on Tuesday, Daria followed Carly out of the office and into the main workroom of _The Mast_. Carly said, "Hi everybody, I'd like to have your attention." After some rapid clicks on keyboards and squeaks of chairs, everyone turned to face them. She continued, "I'd like to introduce the new copy editor. This is Daria Morgendorffer. She's published several short stories and has experience as a copy editor at the University Press, so I'm sure she'll be a great addition to the team."

The faces that looked back seemed only marginally interested as Daria said, "Hello."

Carly walked Daria around the room to meet the editorial staff. The first was a woman with faintly Asian features. Carly said, "Mira Chu, our News Editor."

Mira nodded and said, "Hello. If you don't mind, I really need to get back to something."

"Not at all," Daria said as Mira had already turned back to her computer monitor.

A tall man with black hair in the next cubicle nodded and said, "I'm Jeff Olson, the Campus Editor. I remember you from the big blowup at the U Press last year."

"That was a difficult time," Daria said.

"But it made good copy."

Carly led Daria around a slight turn to another cubicle to reveal a man with a deep tan and a bright smile. She said, "This is Jesus Trujuillo, the Opinions Editor."

Jesus had a voice with a slightly musical Spanish accent. "Hi, Daria. Before you ask, yes, I got the job because I have no reservations about expressing my opinions."

"I see."

An athletic brunette was in the facing cubicle. She said, "I'm Brianna Kennedy, the Sports and Leisure editor. Please, don't ask for free ticketsfor anything."

"Hi, and I'll keep that in mind."

Carly pointed to a quiet man in the next booth and said, "This is Ben Cohen, our other copy editor. You'll be in the cubicle opposite his."

"Hi, Ben," Daria said.

"Hi," he mumbled before going back to his work.

Carly said, "I had campus IT get the computer ready for you, you'll just have to sign in under your Raft computer account. Probably the same login screen as you saw at the U Press."

Daria sat and typed in her username and password, bringing up the desktop after the inevitable delay. "Looks to be about the same."

"Good. I'm heading back to my office while you get settled. I have some stories that need your attention and I'll send them over right away and you can get started."

The others in the room had gone back to their tasks as Daria went through the drawers of the cubicle to see if they were clean before starting to adjust her personal settings on the computer. All the while, she thought, _Not exactly what you could call a warm welcome. Oh well, what can you expect from a bunch of cranky writers like me?_

* * *

  
By six in the evening, Daria had finished proofing her second story for the day. "Not much, if we can teach this guy to use semi-colons correctly," Daria said to herself. The others of the editorial staff had finished a bit earlier without saying a word and Daria was by herself. She shut down the computer and rolled back in her seat. "Damn, it's weird, but it feels good to be back to work."

On her way out, Daria stopped by Carly's office. "Hey."

"Hey. How did you like your first day?"

"Not too bad. I can get used to this."

"Any problems?"

"No. Everything was quiet."

"Good. Anyway, Im on my way out of here myself. Come on."

The two women left the building and started to go their separate ways. Carly said, "See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Daria said in return.

Mira intercepted Carly as she crossed campus. "I can't believe you did it," she sharply said.

Carly stopped and glared at Mira. "It was my responsibility to choose the best candidate for the job."

"Come on," Mira said. "You passed over some good J-school seniors who've worked for the paper since they were freshmen."

"I agree that they're all good, but in my judgment, Daria was overall better qualified."

"She's never worked for a paper before except some high school rag."

"If this had been a section editor opening, I'd have agreed with you that her lack of newspaper experience was a problem. But she's a copy editor with experience under a couple of very demanding bosses. That made her rise to the top of the list."

Mira shook her head. "It's still a bad idea bringing in someone from the outside. Look at those guys who have been working their way up through the system. You screwed them over."

"I thought about that, but I also thought about how it will be good to get a fresh perspective into the editorial staff. Mira, my decision stands."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't have to like it."

"That's right. You just have to live with it."

* * *

  
Hurrying to the bus stop after class, Michael halted when he saw Clarice sitting on a bench near the Quad, reading. After several seconds, she shook her head, closed the book and stared down at the grass by her feet.

Michael was tempted to go over, but the total lack of a clue of what to say stopped him. Sadly, he turned and continued on his way. "I owe her and will find a way to help."

* * *

  
Ben was walking back to his cubicle from using the restroom when he noticed the book open on Daria's workstation. "Oh, what are you looking up?"

The tone of his voice grated on Daria and she half-turned in annoyance. "I'm confirming something in the _AP Stylebook_ before making an edit."

"After all we heard about your skill, I didn't think you'd need to look things up."

"If anything, working with the U Press taught me to double check my edits if I have the slightest question."

"I see," he snipped, turning into his cubicle and cutting off the conversation.

Daria thought, _Jerk_, before going back to her work.

* * *

  
Brianna moved from station to station, dropping off fresh donuts to everyone and being loudly thanked each time. After she gave one to Ben, he took a bite and said, "Thanks, this is delicious."

Empty-handed, she turned, shrugged at Daria and insincerely said, "Oops, sorry. Still used to there only being five of us in here."

Daria shrugged in return. "That's okay. I've been trying to cut back myself."

* * *

  
Daria followed the rest of the editors out of the building that evening as Jeff said, "See you at Cheap and Cheesy in a bit!" followed by a chorus of the same from the others.

Daria stopped at the top of the building steps and watched them leave. Several more incidents with the other editors had occurred during the afternoon. When Carly came out, Daria asked her bluntly, "I know I'm not the most sociable person in the world, but they seem to be going out of their way to make sure that I don't feel welcome. What's going on?"

Carly sighed. "There were several internal candidates for your job and there's a feeling that I should've hired one of them, since all the other editors have come up through the ranks at the paper."

Daria nodded. "I get it. That explains some of the veiled comments and openly making plans while excluding me; I'm not part of the club."

"Journalism seniors here at the paper see the editorial slots as an entitlement. They think that if they put in their three years, they should get the slot regardless of anything else. Bringing in an outsider"

"Well, that's different. I'm usually not considered an outcast until after I say something. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Because we've all taken the same classes from the same professors, we tend to have the same attitudes and ideas. I'm hoping that you can bring a different viewpoint at times."

"I can do that, if you'll back me up."

"I will, and I think you'll be pleased that some of the faculty will, too."

"Good. Carly, I'll warn you that I'll do a good job, but I've learned my lesson about letting a job consume my life. I won't let it take control."

"I always liked your practicality."

"I call it just getting through life."

Carly smiled and nodded. "Tell you what; do you want to run over to Dominator's Pizza for a slice? Not as cheap, but definitely better."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I's my turn to make dinner at home and I talked Michael into picking up takeout for everybody instead."

"Rain check then?"

"For pizza, I'll take a rain check."

* * *

  
Karen answered the apartment door and said, "Hi, Michael. Thanks for picking up dinner for everyone."

Holding two large paper sacks, he peeked between them and said, "No problem, but I think the sauce leaked out of someone's dinner and I need to set these down before the bag falls apart."

Karen stepped aside and said, "Sorry." As he went by, she sniffed and said, "Smells like the Kung Pao chicken."

"Mmm, that'd be Jane's."

"What's that?" Jane said from the couch.

He replied, "Sauce leak," as he set the bags on the dining table.

She scrambled off the sofa to check the bag. "Don't spill the sacred secret ingredient."

Michael started to take containers from the other bag. "What secret ingredient?"

"I don't know, it's a secret, but it sure adds something."

Daria came out of her room and went to her fianc, hugging him. "Michael."

He hugged back and said, "I knew there was a reason I agreed to this."

Jane sat down in relief. "Whew, didn't lose too much."

Looking at the soggy, weakened bag, Michael said, "Oh, then it must be corrosive."

Karen gently tore the stapled receipt from one bag and looked it over. "Okay, I owe you six-fifty, Jane, you owe him five-seventy five and Daria, how you pay him off is your business."

Daria shook her head and said, "Karen, I'll be glad when Derek gets back and you can get laid; you've gotten as bad as Jane."

Taking money from her wallet to pay her bill, Jane said, "If you think I'm bad..."

"Yes, we know that CC has no capacity for embarrassment," Daria said. "And I'm grateful you're not as bad as she is, because I still do have the capacity."

"Here, Michael," Karen said, paying for her dinner. After Michael nodded his thanks, she then asked Jane, "Are you going out clubbing with CC and Nell again tonight?"

"Nah, we decided to give the local clubs a break. Besides, CC has to work and it's not amateur night."

Michael chuckled and said, "Come to think of it, you seem to be doing better, Jane."

"I am," she said. "Getting out and about was what I needed to really start getting over Mack. I'll always feel it a little bit, but I know it's not the end of the world or anything."

"So we've got the old care-free Jane Lane back with us," Daria said. "Or on her way."

Chopsticks halfway to his face, Michael paused in thought and then said, "Jane, can you and your friends do something for me?"

* * *

  
What passed for the conference room at _The Mast_ was also the breakroom and home to the photocopier and fax machine. A coffee pot was on a side table between a soda machine and a snack dispenser. The paper's editorial staff was seated around the second-hand table in the center of the room with various cups of coffee, tea and cans of soda spread before them, as well as an open box of donuts. When they were joined by a woman in her forties with platinum blond hair and pale green eyes, Carly stood and said, "Dr. Sweinson, I'd like you to meet our newest editor, Ms. Daria Morgendorffer. Daria, Dr. Sweinson is our faculty sponsor."

The woman reached across the table to shake Daria's hand. "Julia Sweinson. It's nice to meet an English major joining us on the dark side."

"Um, hi, Dr. Sweinson," Daria said. "And, I've long had people think that I was already on the dark side."

"Then you should fit right in."

"Okay, let's get started," Carly said. "Is there any old business anyone would like to discuss?"

Jeff nodded. "I've been watching Adam Lee and I'd like to move him up to lead reporter for the campus beat."

Daria held back for moment before speaking. "His stories have good content, but the ones I've seen have required a lot of editing for punctuation."

"Are you questioning my judgment as the Campus Editor?" he growled.

"I'm making an observation based on what I've seen as Copy Editor. Use it as you see fit."

"And I see fit to not use it. Adam's a good writer and I want him in that position."

Carly turned to the other copy editor. "Ben, what's your take on Adam's writing?"

He gave Daria a brief glance and sighed. "Umhis punctuation usually needs help. I don't think Adam's ready yet. Give him another week or two to tighten things up or we try someone else."

"Anyone else?" After a couple moments of silence, Carly said, "Okay, we'll keep Adam as the temporary lead for another two weeks and look at him again."

Annoyed, Jeff gave Daria an angry look, followed by one toward Ben.

* * *

  
After they had returned to their workstations after the meeting, Ben rolled his chair over to Daria and quietly said, "Thanks for speaking up about Adam's writing. I owe you one."

"I simply stated my opinion. Isn't that what those meetings are about?"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't said something, I'd have gone along because" Ben said, stopping to think. "Because that's the way we've done things. Carly was right, we need another viewpoint." He offered his hand. "Let's start over; welcome to _The Mast_."

Daria shook his hand. "Good to be here."

"You didn't make a friend with Jeff today," Ben warned.

"It's not the first time and it won't be the last someone hasn't been happy with what I've said."

* * *

  
Seeing Clarice leaving Nevis Hall, Michael trotted over to her. "Clarice, please, can we talk for a few minutes?"

She stopped and slowly turned. "Okay, I guess it is time to face things."

"Right off, I'm sorry that I was so clueless and hurt you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had and I never wanted anything like this to happen."

"I'm sorry I saw something that wasn't there. Michael, you're a good man, honest, loyal, though a little naive. It's a nice combination among a lot of guys only after one thing. Two, if you count the beer they usually seem to require in the process."

"I want to try to help. Let me introduce you to someone."

"Please tell me you're not trying to set me up with a guy."

"No, I'm not." Michael motioned and Jane, followed by CC and Nell, came over from where they were waiting nearby. "This is Jane, Daria's roommate."

"You are not setting me up with a girl!" Clarice exclaimed.

Making calming motions with his hands, Michael said, "I'm not doing that, either. Jane has a better idea of what you're going through and might be able to help where I can't."

Jane nodded. "Hi, Clarice. Let me introduce you to my partners in hedonism, CC and Nell."

They waved and said, "Hi."

"Um, hi," Clarice said, uncertain of what was going on.

"How about a girls' night out?" Jane said in answer to the unspoken question.

"A what?"

CC stepped forward. "You know, a bunch of girls out together to have fun on the town and sample some of the local 'cuisine.'"

"I guess."

Michael said, "I can't really help you beyond my apology, but I believe they can. Therefore, I'll leave you in their most capable hands," before politely nodding and taking his leave.

Clarice said to the other women, "I don't know if I should thank him or kick his ass."

Nell said, "Now that they've had their fun, don't worry about us spiriting you away now. We've got jobs and classes to go to. Today's just the intro and invite."

"When and if you're ready to get away, let us know," CC said.

"And really, we don't bite," Jane added.

Clarice looked at Michael walking away for a moment and then said, "Let me think about it."

* * *

  
Holding back her anger only by force of will, Mira said to one of her reporters on the phone, "You call that fact-checking? No wonder the story sounds like bullshit!" After a pause to listen, she cut off the reporter, "Forget it, I'll check and if I can't confirm it, I'm killing the story. Don't whine, you know better. Next time, do all your work before you turn in the story!"

She slammed the phone down and went to her computer to type in a search query. Seeing the number of results, she mumbled in frustration and stood up. Raising her voice to be heard in all the cubicles, she asked, "Does anybody know a good source for checking military records? I need to confirm a background before running a story."

When it became clear nobody else would answer, Daria stood up and said, "Try asking Dr. Miller over at the Department of History. He studies media coverage of political and military events of the nineteenth and twentieth centuries."

"How do you know that?"

"I worked for him as a transcriptionist during spring semester of my freshman year."

"Oh." Mira looked at her phone and said, "Um, okay. I'll give him a call. Thanks."

* * *

  
Winded from dancing, Clarice passed Nell as she left the dance floor and the other young woman was carefully walking onto it with a young man for a slow dance. Clarice joined Jane at a booth and took a long drink from her glass. "Damn, that'll wear you out."

"You bookish types have an endurance problem," Jane joked. "You need to get out more."

"I notice you're sitting down."

"That's because I had to run to the bathroom."

Clarice rolled her glass between her hands. "Can I ask you something?"

"Eh, sure," Jane said with a one-armed shrug.

"Why are you doing this? You didn't know me before a couple days ago."

"Because I was hurting not too long ago."

"So you decide to help the crazy girl get over her crush on your roommate's fianc."

"I figure it's something I can hold over Daria and Michael on their wedding day."

Clarice giggled. "You wouldn't."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"You would."

"No, I will."

"You two are looking way too serious," CC said, sitting down and pushing Jane inward. Looking at Clarice, she said, "You would look great with purple hair. What do you think, Jane?"

Jane leaned across the table and said, "CC is the second person in the world that I would never trust to dye my hair."

"Hey!" CC said. "I'm an expert at dying hair."

Jane said, "Yeah, and she believes in doing a complete job." Seeing Clarice look at CC's eyebrows, which matched her blue hair, Jane went on to say, "No, I mean very complete."

Clarice moved back in her seat. "You're kidding."

CC grinned.

* * *

  
The Big Bean Burrito was crowded as usual during the early part of lunch. Daria held a small tortilla in one hand and spooned grilled chicken, onions, bell peppers, tomatoes and salsa onto it. "Much to my embarrassment, my mother would be proud of how much I've used my 'networking' on the job. Today, I put Brianna in touch with some of the theater people I met last spring."

"So you're winning them over," Michael said before taking a bite of a _flauta._

"Or being useful to them."

"Useful is good, too."

"Yeah, it means that they're not hostile. Well, except for Jeff. He's still pissed off, but I don't think anything will help that."

"Isn't there usually at least one asshole per job?"

"Yeah, I think it's in the contract."

Unnoticed, Clarice had stopped at the table. She said, "Hi, Michael. Hi, Daria."

When they looked up, their mouths dropped in surprise at Clarice's purple hair. Daria was the first to recover. "You let CC dye your hair."

Laughing, Clarice said, "Yeah, I needed a change."

"That's quite a change," Michael said.

"It fits." She then gave Daria and Michael a serious look. "Daria, will it bother you if I want to stay friends with Michael?"

Daria shook her head. "No."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks."

Michael offered his hand to shake and said, "Friends."

* * *

Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.

May 2008


	2. Broken Star

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2008. The characters of Reese Wyatt, Jocelyn Wyatt, Jerica Wyatt and Paula Trainor created by Brother Grimace.

This is the sixty-third story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Broken Star**

Riding in the lead humvee of a patrol column, Cpl. Derek Adler scanned the land ahead for anything suspicious in the stark, rugged landscape of rural Afghanistan. Seven months in combat had sharpened his eye and had brought out the decisiveness within him. The new corporal stripes on his uniform were a testament to that, as well as his command of the squad's second section. Today, they were patrolling outside of a small village, with scattered homestead farms here and there along the dirt road. Taliban insurgents had been recently active in the area and they were searching for information or clues about where they had been or where they were going. Derek had shifted his vision downward to check their position on the vehicle's GPS unit when he heard a bang in front of them. He looked up to see a puff of smoke along the road about thirty meters ahead where a landmine had exploded. Motion to the right caught his eye and he started to raise his M-16 at a woman running from a nearby house. He lowered it slightly when it was clear she was running toward the blast and not them, and lowered it completely when she stopped at the fallen body of a small child.

He tapped the driver, Pfc. Saunders, saying, Stop. Derek grabbed the radio and called to the second humvee in line, Collins, grab your kit, we need a medic up here.

Keeping his weapon at the ready, he ran up to the weeping woman, who was holding an unconscious, blood-stained girl of about six.

Pfc. Collins reached them and showed his kit to the woman to display a red cross and red crescent taped to the lid. Frightened, she warily let him start examining the child.

Derek knelt and carefully scanned the area for threats among the other civilians that had appeared to see what was happening. Behind him, the fifty-caliber gunner on his and the third humvee did the same.

After a couple minutes, Collins spoke to the woman in broken Farsi and then told Derek, Ive done what I can, but she's in bad shape. We need to get her to a real doctor now or she wont make it. We need to call in a chopper.

Derek remembered their position just before the landmine went off. Theres a Doctors Without Borders clinic about five minutes from here in the village. We can get her there faster than Camp Raptor can send out a chopper.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Do it."

The medic carefully told the woman what they planned before he picked up the child and started carrying her to the second humvee. The woman turned and yelled to another woman watching among the crowd before following him. Through his broken understanding of the language, Derek could figure out that she was telling her sister to watch her other children and to tell her husband what had happened when he got back from the fields.

Derek reached into the back of his vehicle and pulled out a spare set of body armor. Im glad that reporter left this for us when he went home. He ran back to the second humvee and said, We still have to go through some dangerous territory, do you have spare armor?

The driver laughed. Not a chance.

Damn. He ran to the third and yelled to the driver while holding the body armor, Got a spare? The driver shook his head.

He went back to the second vehicle and handed the armor to the mother, motioning for her to put it on. Not exactly understanding why, she did anyway while he emptied the contents of his body armor, placing the items in the cargo pockets of his pants. Derek pulled the vest off and tossed it to Collins, Put this around the kid in case we run into any more trouble.

He looked back. Adler, what about you? If it hits the fan, you might as well be bare-assed naked.

Do you really want the kid or her mother to get hurt any more?

Understood, but I don't like it.

I don't either, but I don't see any other way. Now, let's move out.

He sprinted back to the lead humvee and climbed in. Before he was fully seated, Derek pointed out the clinic's location on the GPS map display and told the driver, Were making a detour.

"Yes, sir," the driver said.

The column started at high speed and Derek got on the radio, "Coyote, Coyote, this is Roadrunner Three."

A voice on the radio replied, "Go ahead, Roadrunner Three, this is Coyote."

"We're taking a critically injured civilian to the DWB clinic at grid coordinate 37-05. ETA is five minutes."

"We have reports of enemy activity near that position."

"Understood."

"We can have a medivac chopper there in ten minutes."

"Pvt. Collins said the civilian needs a doctor right away and cant wait, that's why we're going to the clinic."

"Understood, Roadrunner Three. We're sending backup for you, just in case."

"Backup on the way, understood. Roadrunner Three clear."

"Coyote clear."

The trip seemed to take much longer than five minutes as Derek eyed anything that looked even remotely threatening. His nerves got on edge after he saw a couple of suspicious looking men disappear as they drove by. Finally, the small convoy was in the village. They turned at an intersection and the clinic came into view about a block away. At the same time, Pvt. Petersen on the turret .50 cal called, "RPG!" and began firing.

Derek saw where the burst hit an insurgent, who fell before being able to fire. Motion to the right caught his eye. "Dammit!" he yelled as he lifted his rifle to target another man with a rocket propelled grenade. A plume of smoke erupted from the launch tube as Derek squeezed his trigger. He saw the man begin to stagger back, but he saw no more as the back of the humvee was shattered by the detonating projectile. He felt dozens of stabs in his back and arms as the blast threw him forward against the dashboard.

* * *

"What's burning up this desert highway? Aliens in drag! Next, on _Sick, Sad World_

!"

Daria and Karen lounged on opposite ends of the sofa, each with stocking feet propped up on their small, magazine-covered coffee table. Daria said, "You know, they really seem to be lame this season."

"Yeah," Karen said. "I guess real life's doing a better job of weirding us out than they are."

The phone rang and Daria leaned forward, fishing it out of the pile on the table. "Hello." In response to the man's question, she said, "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number; there's no Mrs. Adler here."

Karen turned white and slowly turned around.

Daria listened more and said, "Yes, that is this number and a Karen lives here"

Karen croaked and asked, "Is that a call from the Army?"

Daria shot Karen a quizzical look and then said, "Are you from the Army?"

When Daria nodded yes after hearing the answer, tears started to roll down Karen's face and she said, "It's for me."

Daria passed the phone to her roommate, concerned for her friend's obvious distress and confused by the call.

The young brunette said, "This is Karen." She gasped and slumped back as she listened to the phone. After a couple minutes, she said, "Thank you," and hung up.

Daria asked, "Karen, what's going on?"

"Derek's been hurtbadly. He's at a hospital in Germany. Once he's stable, he'll be sent to Walter Reed."

"I'm so sorry, Karen."

"Thanks. At leastat least he's alive."

Daria moved next to her friend and wordlessly held her as she cried.

When Karen's sobs had worked themselves out, she said, "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." After several seconds of silence, Daria asked, "Why did that officer call you Mrs. Adler?"

Karen looked surprised for a moment before abruptly standing and going to her room. After taking something from a drawer in her jewelry box, she came back out and said, I havent been completely honest with you. Karen hesitated, and then confidently put a white gold band on next to her engagement ring. Derek and I werent just engaged before he shipped out, we were married.

Stunned, Daria said, What?"

Karen came back to the sofa and sat down. "It's best if I tell you the whole story."

_Looking out of the restaurant window at the brilliantly lit skyline across the Charles River, Karen joked, "This almost feels like a honeymoon."_

_One hand fumbling in his pocket, Derek gulped and said, "Interesting take. UmYou're trying hard not to show it, but you're really worried about me coming back. I promise that I'm going to keep my helmet on and my head down. I want to come back."_

_She reached across the table to his free hand. "I know you will, but I can't help it. Sometimes keeping your head down isn't enough."_

_"I know, but somehow, I also know that I will be back. And" He pulled a ring tied in blue ribbon from his pocket. "That's why I'm doing this. Will you marry me?"_

_The slender gold band was set with two small diamonds that shimmered under the table's candlelight. Karen felt as if her heart had stopped while she held it up and became lost in thought as she considered what she'd most wished, as well as what she most dreaded. After an agonizing minute for Derek, she said, "On one condition."_

_"What's that?" he asked, almost petrified to hear the answer._

_"If I have to go through all of the worry of waiting and not knowing if you're going to come back, I'll only do it as your wife, not your fiance."_

_"That's a yes?"_

_"Only if we do it before you leave."_

_"Yes! Dear God, yes." He leaned across the table and kissed her._

_They sat, staring at each other for a while to let their decision sink in. Derek finally said, "We've got a lot of work to do if we're going to pull this off. How long will it take your parents to get here?"_

_Karen's eyes grew wide. "Oh, damn. This is still planting season for sweet onions. They can't get away on this short of notice."_

_"They'll want to be there."_

_"I know."_

_"Hmm."_

_Karen remembered a story she'd heard from her grandmother and said, "I think I have an idea. One of the ground crew of my grandfather's bomber ran into a similar problem before he shipped out for England. Neither family could get there in time for a wedding."_

_"And?"_

_"They got married at a Justice of the Peace and told their parents afterward. They weren't happy, but everyone got treated the same. Maybe we can do something like that."_

_"I don't know. My parents are going to be really upset, and I bet yours will too."_

_Karen nodded as she thought more about what she was proposing. "Mine will probably freak. Dad's had that whole 'walking his daughter down the aisle' fantasy."_

_Derek tilted his head. "You know, we don't have to tell them right away and then we can have a big wedding when I get back. Nobody will be the wiser and nobody will get their feelings hurt."_

_"Unless something happens to you."_

_"Let's hope we don't have to face that."_

_"Only as your wife," Karen said, putting the ring on her finger. "Let's do it."_

Daria said, "So you've been married for almost eight months?"

"Since January 28th. We picked up the wedding bands that Monday morning and by noon, we were married. A couple of clerks in the court acted as witnesses."

Daria said, "Saving you from having to pick a Maid of Honor and Best Man."

"Daria, that's not why. If we were going to do this in secret, we had to keep it secret from everyone, even you and Jane. I'm sorry."

"I understand. I was only channeling my lack of decision on the same subject."

"I'd always assumed you'd pick Jane."

"Ifind that I'm having a hard time choosing. Never mind that. What are you going to do now?"

"I need to get the nerve to call Derek's parents and tell them everything. After that, I have to do the same thing for my parents and then start packing."

"Packing?"

"So that I can go to Bethesda as soon as I get word he's coming home. If I could get to Germany, I would."

* * *

_The RPG hit threw the back of the humvee around, crashing it into a wall. Derek was dimly aware of Petersen screaming in the back of the vehicle and the driver yelling, "We've got to get you out of here!" while rifle fire echoed in the narrow street. Saunders reached over and pulled Derek across the seats and out of the driver's door, laying him on the ground between the vehicle and the building. Saunders then jumped back in the humvee and reemerged a few seconds later, dragging Petersen out and placing him on the ground next to Derek._

_Forcing his head up, he saw Collins jump out of the second vehicle with his kit and yell, "Go!" to the driver. The humvee sped around the smoking wreckage and down the street toward the clinic while Collins ran to the wounded._

_The gunfire quickly fell off after Collins began inspecting Derek and Petersen. The crew of the third humvee searched the area for any more insurgents and secured it. When Collins rolled him over to inspect the wounds, Derek screamed in pain as the adrenalin numbness wore off and he could feel the deep punctures made by RPG casing and fragments of the humvee in his back._

A doctor patted Derek's shoulder and said, "It's okay, Adler. I'm only checking your dressings."

"Huh?" Prostrate on a hospital bed, it took Derek several seconds to realize where he was.

"It was a dream," the doctor said. "Not uncommon around here."

"Oh."

"Things look good. No signs of infection and you're healing nicely."

Derek asked, "Petersen?"

"Pvt. Petersen is right next to us. He should be back to his unit in four to six weeks."

"Our unit."

"No, soldier. You're not going back to the line. You're going home."

_

* * *

  
_"G-good thing the taxi dropped us off at your place," CC said as she and Jane stumbled up the stairs, holding each other semi-steady while a sober Nell followed them and hoped that they didn't fall.

"No probl...ablem," Jane said. "You pay them enough and they'll drop you off anywhere."

"Think we'll sober up in time for happy hour?"

It took Jane two tries to get the door open. Inside, they found Karen sitting on the sofa with Bump in her lap, purring and rubbing her chin against Karen's arm while she talked on the phone. "Mom, we'll have a ceremony for everyone when Derek's out of the hospital and we can get everyone together. You can plan stuff to your heart's content." After a pause to listen, she added, "Maybe during winter break. I can't say anything more until we can discuss it. Yes, Mom, I'll keep you updated along with Miriam as I hear anything. Thanks for being so understanding. Bye."

CC straightened and said, "Uh-oh."

"Huh?" Jane asked.

Nell said, "What Karen just said."

"Missed it."

"Somethin' happened to Derek. Come on," CC said, nudging Jane.

"Uh-oh," Jane said as the gravity of the situation dawned on her.

The three went over to Karen and CC placed an unsteady hand on her shoulder. "How ya doin'?"

Karen turned and looked at them. "Scared. I've had a couple of good crying jags on Daria's shoulder, but I'm hanging in there."

"Good for you," CC said and patted her shoulder. "Got another for you.

Jane said, "Same here."

"Me, too," said Nell.

"I appreciate it and if you hang around, I'll be taking you up on it and giving Daria a break."

"Deal." Jane leaned against the couch to support herself and said in an attempt to cheer her friend, "Soyou moved your wedding day. Getting a jump on Daria?"

Karen held up her hand to show the wedding band. "NoI got a jump on Daria."

* * *

Daria came out of her room and waited a few moments until the end of Karen's story before saying, "Jane, glad you made it back. CC, Nell, good to see you, too. Since you're here, we have some planning to do."

Still with Bump in her lap, Karen asked, "What did she say?"

Daria nodded. "Amy says that you and Derek's folks are more than welcome to stay in their guest rooms."

"Oh, that will help so much. Thank you."

"Rooms?" CC asked, sounding clearer than when she'd arrived, but still under the influence. "How big is the place?"

Daria said. "Do you remember the huge wedding Jane, Karen and I went to a year ago?"

"Oh yeah, the event of the season," CC said.

"That's Amy," Daria confirmed. "She moved into Reese's place in Georgetown, which is actually small by his family's standards. Since it's not far from Bethesda, Karen will be close to Derek when he arrives stateside."

Jane was also slowly sobering and seated on the sofa. "Planning?"

"We need to figure out a way to get class notes and stuff to Karen while she's at Amy's. She doesn't need to fall behind on top of everything else."

CC said, "Does your aunt have a high speed Internet connection?"

Daria nodded.

"How about digitally recording the lectures?" CC asked. "We can send them as MP3s."

"That could work," Daria said. "Do you have a recorder?"

"I have one," Nell said. "I hated trying to keep track of tiny little tapes. But for something like this, I can part with it for a while."

Daria said, "Great. We'll need to figure out a way to get it to and from each of Karen's classes. Maybe I can put Michael and his friends to work on that."

"We could scan notes from someone in her classes and send those," Jane said. "But we'd better get someone with good handwriting."

Karen nodded. "I can ask around my classes."

"Check with your professors, too," Daria said, "Maybe they will give you copies of their notes."

"Good idea."

Daria said, "I'll take care of collecting everything and sending it."

* * *

Derek enjoyed the feel of fresh, clean sheets and a soft pillow against his cheek. He used it to take his mind off of the broad stinging and itching of his back. An older Master Sergeant, one of those men troops often called a "zebra" for the long line of service hash marks on their sleeves below their sergeant stripes, sat on a chair next to the bed. "Tomorrow, you will be placed on a transfer ambulance at 0730 and your flight stateside will depart at 0900. Have a safe trip, son."

Derek nodded his head. "Thanks, sarge."

In the next bed, Pvt. Petersen said, "Lucky bastard. I only get some lying around time before I go back to Camp Raptor."

Derek managed a laugh. "Yeah, this was all part of my devious plan to get sent home."

"I'll tell that to Saunders."

"Speaking of Saunders, make sure you thank him for me."

"I will."

"And check on the little girl. I want to know what happened to her."

"I will," Petersen said. "And you make sure you take care of that wife of yours."

"Done."

* * *

Monday afternoon, Daria had rolled her chair back from her workstation and was giving her hands and wrists a break from keyboarding. The story she was editing was over half done and she felt like she was making good progress on the day.

Since she was already taking a break, Daria didn't worry about answering her cell phone. "Hello."

On the other end, Karen said, "Dammit, I've got to get ready to go. Derek's already at Walter Reed."

"What?" Daria asked. "I thought that he was going to be staying in Germany a couple of days before the Army flew him back."

"He was stable and there was a flight available. The Army left a phone message for me at home. I caught it when I stopped by to change before going to the zoo."

"Okay, I'll call Amy and let her know you're on the way. Michael agreed to help with getting your classes recorded and he's volunteered Jack and Sean. Clarice is also in. She's going to pick up handouts and notes from your professors."

"Tell everyone thanks. Daria, this means a lot. I don't know when I'll be back, but"

"Get going, Karen. I know I'd be in a hurry."

"Miriam's on her way here and we'll ride down together. Derek's father will stay home with Jason since he can't afford to miss any school right now. They'll try to drive down or something this weekend."

"We'll take care of everything here. Bye."

"Bye."

Daria pulled up another number from the phones memory and hit the dial button.

After a couple rings, Amy answered, "Dr. Barksdale."

"Hi Amy, it's Daria."

"Hey Daria. How's your friend holding up?"

"Thrown for a bit of a loop. The Army surprised her and flew Derek back early. As soon as his mom gets to our place, Karen's driving down. It will be just the two of them."

"I'll have Mrs. Tarigama prepare their rooms and I'll stay up to let them in. You gave her my number, right?"

"She has it. Thanks, Amy."

"Not a problem. How are plans at your end?"

"I think we have a handle on things." Daria looked down the office at another cubicle. "There's just one more thing I need to take care of."

"Okay, do what you need to do and I'll talk to you later. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Daria closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. It's going to happen one way or the other, so I'd better make it happen under the best terms I can get and I better do it now. After a deep breath, she stood and crossed the room to Jeff's cubicle, knocking on the divider when she got there.

He looked up from his computer and said, "Yes?"

"Jeff, I've got a story for your beat."

* * *

Karen glanced at Miriam Adler asleep in the passenger seat of her light truck and thought how small and fragile the woman seemed in the dim light of passing streetlamps. Shifting her attention back to driving, Karen scanned mail boxes in front of immaculate homes for the right address. Passing a tall fence of Victorian wrought iron, she spotted the number and pulled off of the street, stopping in front of an elaborate, matching gate. Karen checked the note she'd jotted down while talking to Amy from a rest stop pay phone and punched the numbers on a keypad. The gate opened with the quiet whir of an electric motor, allowing Karen through to a sweeping driveway that ran in front of a columned entrance of Amy's new home. "That's not a house, it's a mansion," Karen said.

With her right hand, Karen shook Miriam's shoulder and said, "We're here."

Miriam sat up and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I haven't been much company."

"I had the radio to keep me awake."

"Oh my," Miriam said, seeing the mansion. "Are you sure you're at the right place?"

"If I'm at the wrong place, then they need to change their gate code."

The front doors of the house opened and a middle-aged Japanese man came out, followed by Amy, looking both bemused and resigned, and her husband of one year, Reese.

When Karen stepped out of her truck, Reese said, "Karen, Miriam, welcome. Please come in. Mr. Tarigama will park your car and take care of your luggage."

Mr. Tarigama hurried to the truck and patiently waited by the door. When Karen moved aside, he got into the driver's seat. After Miriam had gotten out, he gave them a polite smile and drove the truck around to the separate garage building behind the main house.

Amy stepped forward and warmly told Miriam, "I know, it takes some getting used to. Just roll with it."

Miriam nodded and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Barksdale. Oh, and you too, Mr. Barksdale."

Chuckling, Reese stepped forward and extended his hand. "Reese Wyatt. Pleased to meet you."

Seeing Miriam's confused look, Amy said, "I kept my maiden name so that lunk-headed academics wouldn't be confused about searching for my publications under two names."

"I wonder if Daria will keep hers," Karen said.

"Speaking of which, I understand you've been up to the same trick, in your own way," Amy said.

"Just a temporary measure," Karen said. "Now that things are out in the open, I'm Mrs. Myerson-Adler."

"Either way, come in," Amy said. "Your rooms are ready and Mrs. Tarigama made some light snacks for you to enjoy after your long trip."

Karen gasped when they entered the high-ceilinged parlor and she couldn't resist saying, "Tara."

"I had the same reaction," Amy said.

"It looks like we have a couple sets of curious eyes up on the stairs," Miriam said.

Hiding behind the railing were twin 5-year old girls, dressed in pajamas and with their blond hair falling free around their shoulders. They giggled at each other and then looked back down at everyone.

"Pardon me." Amy sternly looked at the girls and said, "Jerica, Jocelyn, you're supposed to be in bed."

"You were at Mommy and Daddy's wedding," one of the girls said, though Karen, for the life of her, couldn't remember which was which.

"Yes she was, Jocelyn," Reese said. "Now, come down here so that you can say a proper hello to our guests before you go back to bed, where you belong."

* * *

Crossing from the master bath to the bedroom after preparing to go to bed, Reese said, "This has you worried about the noises we're starting to hear about Iraq."

Waiting on the bed, Amy admitted, "A little, but I worry more about you flying in those hurricane hunters."

He sat on the bed and pulled the fine linen sheet over his legs. "Mother Nature is more unpredictable than SAM gunners."

"Still, I wonder how I would be holding up if something happened to you."

"You're strong, just like she is."

"Am I? Really? Or do I just seem like it on the surface?"

Reese turned off the bedside lamp and slipped his arms around Amy. "I think you are."

"I hope we won't have to find out."

* * *

After helping Mrs. Tarigama prepare breakfast, Jocelyn and Jerica ate as they watched the other adults in the household prepare for the day. Also at the large dining table were Karen and Miriam. Unaccustomed to having almost everything done for them and worried about what the day would bring, they ate mostly in silence after Mrs. Tarigama and the girls set out the meal.

To make conversation, Reese joined them at the table. "How are you doing today?"

"Scared," Karen admitted.

"So am I," Miriam said. She moved her gaze to the twins to change the subject. "You have two very bright girls."

"Yes, and that means that they can be a challenge to keep busy. One of the perks of being married to a professor is that the girls can attend the university's pre-school. There are even some faculty members that come in from time to time to teach or give presentations to the children."

Moving around the room as she gathered her things, Amy said, "Yeah, they like the step up from teaching freshmen."

Karen giggled at the comment. "Good one. I needed that."

Amy took a hand-sized placard from her purse and placed it on the table next to Karen. "My friend Paula is lending you this parking pass. She said it would make things easier."

Curious, Miriam asked, "How could she get a pass?"

Amy said, "Paula's a brigadier general in the air force and the Dean of the Curtis E. LeMay College of Military Sciences at Tennyson. She has a few connections."

Karen said, "Paula was originally going to be Amy's Maid of Honor, but got called away on duty at the last minute. That's how Daria got volunteered."

"I see," Miriam said. "Amy, please tell your friend, 'Thank you,' for us. That's very sweet of her."

Amy smirked. "Oh, I'll be happy to pass that along. 'Sweet' isn't a term normally used to describe Paula."

* * *

As soon as the guard at the main gate of Walter Reed Army Medical Center saw the parking pass in Karen's truck window, he saluted and after he opened the gate to let them through, gave her a brief set of directions to the indicated parking area.

Karen said, "Thank you," and pulled ahead. Instead of going to the main parking garage, the guard's directions led them to a smaller parking lot not far from the main entrance and protected by another guard house. The guard there saluted and passed them through the gate without a word.

Miriam said, "That seemed very easy."

"Yeah, really easy. I guess having a general's parking pass makes a big difference."

* * *

It was almost noon before Karen and Miriam were finished being logged in as visitors and finding out the location of Derek's room. In the ward's small waiting room, they took a seat to await a briefing from one of the doctors.

"Does it always take that long?" Miriam asked.

"From what I experienced when we were signing me up as Derek's wife, getting someone into the system takes a while, but things usually go smoother after that."

After about fifteen minutes, a stocky black man wearing a while lab coat over a duty uniform came over to them. "Karen and Miriam Adler?"

Karen nodded. "Yes."

He pulled over another seat and sat down. "I'm Major Moseley and I've been reviewing Cpl. Adler's charts."

"How serious?" Karen asked.

"The explosion in his vehicle sprayed him with shrapnel in the back, right side and upper right arm. Most serious were multiple internal injuries because he wasn't wearing body armor."

"What?!" Karen exclaimed. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

"Sorry," she said. "He promised to be careful."

"This is a difficult time for loved ones, I understand," the major said.

Fearful, Miriam asked, "What kind of internal injuries?"

Moseley double-checked the chart in his hand. "He lost his right kidney, spleen, part of his liver and part of his small intestine." Karen and Miriam tightly held each other's hands as the doctor continued, "For the most part, Cpl. Adler will be able to continue a normal life, though he'll never be cleared for combat operations again. Because of the loss of his spleen, he will need several important vaccinations before discharge and will need to be keenly aware of any infection possibility. Also before discharge, he will be issued a medical alert bracelet and a national medical ID card stating his condition. He is currently on a conservative antibiotic regime due to the risk of post-operative infection from the loss of his spleen and the puncture of his intestines, as well as possible battlefield contamination. His diet will have to be modified to not overwork his remaining kidney. There may be a loss of nutrient absorption capability because of the removal of part of his small intestine, so diet will have to compensate for that."

Karen said, "I know someone who might be able to help with the last part; she's lived with something similar for years."

"Any good support network you can find, use it. This will be difficult for both of you. Not only will your husband be dealing with his physical injuries, but also psychological. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is something that I consider likely."

"What can I do?" Miriam asked.

"Be there for your son and daughter-in-law. Karen, are your parents nearby?"

"No, they're in Georgia. Miriam and I both live in Massachusetts. I go to college at Raft."

Moseley nodded. "Don't be afraid to call them when you need to, but your mother-in-law will be closer and you two will need each other, as well as any other family and friends."

"My roommates are taking care of sending class notes and handouts to me, and they're even recording lectures."

"You're a lucky girl." He stood and motioned for Karen and Miriam to do the same. "I'm going to gather some literature for you, but right now, I assume you want to see Cpl. Adler."

"Please," Karen said, pleading.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Michael Fulton?"

Michael slowed his fast walk across campus and said, "Yes?"

"Jeff Olson with The Mast. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," Michael said, resuming his old pace.

Trying to keep up, Jeff said, "Can you stop for a moment?"

"Sorry, but no." Michael held up a digital audio recorder. "I need to get this across campus to my friend Jack and then I have to catch a bus to work. I don't have time to stop."

"Is that to record classes for Ms. Karen Myerson?"

"You know it is, Jeff. Daria told you."

"Just confirming."

"Okay, I'm confirming that it's to record classes for Karen. I have to go to work, so Jack will ferry it to her next class, then on to Daria."

"That's a lot of work for one person."

"That's what friends do."

"Have you heard any word about Derek Adler's condition?"

"Nothing more than that he was hurt bad enough to be brought back."

"Do you think he's a hero?"

"I know he's a good man doing something important that neither you nor I can fully understand. The only thing that he places above his duty is Karen." Having reached his destination, Michael stopped next to a young man with brown hair and wearing a gray trench coat. He handed him the recorder and said, "Here you go, Jack. Thanks."

"No prob," Jack said. "Who's your tagalong?"

"Jeff Olson," Jeff said. "I'm with The Mast. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"As long as you don't mind smartass answers," Jack replied.

"I need to get going," Michael said. "See you later, Jack. Good luck with the story, Jeff."

* * *

Lying on his stomach with his head turned to the side, Derek held a folded newspaper in his left hand, trying to read it. "This sucks," he muttered.

A soft gasp, followed by a long-dreamed of voice behind him saying, "Derek," made him set the paper aside. "Karen, I missed you."

She ran around the bed to the side he was facing. "I've missed you so much!" she said, crouching to hold his free hand and kiss him.

He held her hand tight and said, "I love you."

"I love you."

Miriam gave them several moments together before coming forward. "Welcome home, Derek."

"Mom," he said, carefully moving his head to look at her. "I'm glad to see you. I'm sorry you had to come all the way down. Before shipping out, I'd requested to have any needed long-term convalescence in Boston. I don't know why they sent me here."

"It doesn't matter. We'd have gone to wherever they sent you," Karen said. Still holding his hand, she rubbed his wedding band and let him see hers. "Everyone knows."

"Your father and I approve," she said, resting her hand on theirs. "We're glad to have Karen in the family."

"Thanks," he said. Acknowledging that Karen had noticed his band, Derek then added, "You can't hide something like that from your buddies, so I didn't try. They knew the whole time."

"I thought Daria was going to have a cow," Karen said, generating a light laugh from Derek that immediately caused him to flinch. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I needed a laugh."

"Derek, you're not getting out of a ceremony," Miriam said. "Maddie and I have already started planning."

Karen looked up with a face that said, "Boy, have they started planning."

"I surrender," he said.

"We can work out the details later," Karen said. Her eyes becoming stern and worried, she then said, "Derek, why weren't you wearing your body armor?"

Derek closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "We were in disputed territory when a little girl somehow set off a mine aimed at my column. We had to get her and her mother to a hospital fast. Our help made them just as much of a target as us and we only had one set of spare armor."

"So you gave them yours."

"Karen, I was in the lead humvee and we would've been the one to hit the mine. I couldn't let anything else happen to them."

"So, what did happen to them?"

"I don't know. I was hit before we got there. I hope they made it."

Karen pressed her face against his hand. "I'm just glad you're alive and won't be sent back there."

Mixed emotions played across Derek's face as he shifted to bring his face next to hers.

Miriam asked, "I suppose this means that you'll be out of the National Guard."

He looked over Karen's head toward his mother. "I can finish out my enlistment stateside doing admin."

"Oh, I see."

"Mom, I want to finish. I left some good friends back in Afghanistan. If I can support them from here, I will."

* * *

On her way to her desk, Daria stopped at Jeff's and said, "I thought you would've assigned one of your staff reporters to Karen and Derek's story."

Jeff shrugged. "It's good to keep your hand in the writing end of the business and stay in practice. Besides, this story has a lot of potential and I might be able to sell it to the Boston Planet. More coverage for your friends and I get a good clip." Seeing the look on Daria's face, Jeff then said, "You don't trust me."

She said, "We're not exactly on the best of terms."

"No, we're not," he agreed. "But this isn't about that. This is about a local student and soldier wounded overseas and how others are pulling together to help him and his wife. Including you."

"Look, Karen's my friend and you seem to be thinking about how to add this to your resume."

"This isn't a hatchet job. The story makes Raft look good and it makes Boston look good. It deserves a wider audience. Trust me on this. I know what Im doing."

Hesitant, Daria said, "Okay."

Jeff nodded. "If you please, I have some calls to make about the story."

Daria turned, continued on to her cubicle and had a seat. "I hope I can trust him."

* * *

Sitting at Reese's desk in the home office with Jerica and Jocelyn seated to either side, Karen took a break from following one of the recorded lectures on the attached class notes. Gazing around, she saw that for the most part, the room looked like something out of the 1940s with the exception of the computer monitors and keyboards on each of two heavy oak desks. The CPUs were hidden under the desks, along with the printers and scanners.

Jerica asked, "Is he always boring?"

Karen smiled. "No, sometimes he's worse."

"Worse?" Jocelyn said.

"Part of the price you pay for college," Karen said. "Ask your mother, I'm sure she has some good stories."

"Don't get me started," Amy said from the doorway. "I hope the girls aren't disturbing you."

"Trust me; they're much better behaved than Daria and Jane."

"Glad to hear my niece is misbehaving some. It's good for her. Have you had any more birthday adventures with her?"

Reminded of the strange events of Daria's 19th birthday, Karen shook her head. "No, and I'm just as happy I haven't."

Amy nodded and then said, "Are Daria's academic care packages working?"

"It took me a couple of days to get used to stuff, but I'm able to keep up, I think. The downside is that I can't do labs online, so I'll have to make them up when I get back."

"I have to admit to a little professional curiosity. We've been talking about trying some distance learning classes in the department."

"I can see the appeal, doing things online is convenient, kind of like" Karen's eyes flew open in panic. "Oh, no!"

The exclamation startled the twins, and Jocelyn said, "What's wrong?"

"The VMCAS deadline is next week!"

Amy asked, "What's that?"

"The Veterinary Medical College Application Service. They're a centralized application for a whole bunch of vet schools and the place to go for all the ones I'm trying for. If I miss the deadline, I'll have to wait another year to get into vet school."

"If it's an online application, what's the problem?"

"All of my supporting docs are on my computer at home," Karen said.

"Well, Daria or Jane can just e-mail them to you."

"Amy, I can barely find my own stuff on my computer; anyone else would be hopelessly lost. Besides, some of the stuff I have written down and never had a chance to put on the computer."

"Let me guess, your paper filing is as bad as your computer filing."

"Uh"

Amy came forward and rested her hands on Karen's shoulders. "Im sure Derek will understand if you have to run back to Boston for a while."

"Oh, I know he will, but I don't want to leave him."

"Then why don't you give Daria a chance to pull things together for you?"

* * *

Daria cradled the phone against her shoulder and stared at the monitor of Karen's computer. "No wonder you cuss at your computer so much. I can't find any sign of a file named 'horsecrap02' anywhere."

Still in the office, Karen said, "That has the list of all of my equestrian experience. It has to be there somewhere."

"Karen, I'm trying, but I just can't find it. Are you sure that's the file name?"

"Of course it is; what else would I call it?"

"I'll keep looking."

Next, Karen asked, "Has Jane had any luck?"

Daria peered over at Jane sitting cross-legged on the bed, surrounded by loose paper and swearing while looking through them. Daria said, "She's still looking, too."

"Damn."

* * *

After leaving her faculty office, Brig. Gen. Paula Trainor paused in the lobby to review the contents of the folder in her hand. Next to the elegant black woman was a Plexiglas topped pedestal that displayed a gleaming silver scale model of a B-29 Superfortress with a large, black "V" on the tail. The name "Nebraska Gal" was printed on a stripe that bisected a black and yellow winged sphere design just below and behind the greenhouse canopy, along with the aircraft number 63. Paula shook her head and said, "Amy, you and your nieces sure seem to draw attention. At least the youngest one hasn'tyet."

Paula closed the folder and said, "Time to go see Cpl. Adler."

* * *

Derek squirmed and tried to figure out how to salute when he saw the stars on Paula's collar. She nodded knowingly and said, "At ease, soldier."

"Uh, yes, general" Remembering, Derek added, "You were at that big wedding last year. Daria had to step in for you when you were called away."

Paula sat next to the bed and left the folder closed on her lap. "Guilty. To answer your next question of why an air force general would visit an army corporal, there's two reasons. One, I make it a point to always pay a personal visit to service members I know that pass through here. They deserve that much respect."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"So, how are they treating you?"

Derek gave a faint shrug. "Okay, but I'd rather be back home."

"Understandable. I'm sure you appreciate your wife and mother being nearby, too."

"Yeah, it really means a lot, though I'm worried about my wife missing college classes."

"My friend Amy says she's getting help with that."

"Yeah, but still"

"To be honest, I'd be worried, too." Paula held up the folder. "There's also a second reason I'm here. Besides my responsibilities as a dean at Tennyson, I also have certain other assignments. It seems your case has drawn some media attention."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, especially when it involves a reporter for your college's paper managing to contact your lieutenant in Afghanistan."

"Karen said that someone from the 'Ragstand' had interviewed her. Daria set it up since she works there, but the lieutenantwow."

Paula allowed herself a small smirk. "An amusing nickname for the paper. This reporter is resourceful and I bet is trying to also sell the story to a commercial paper. Local hero type of thing." After taking a stapled stack of paper from the folder, she said, "I have a copy of the after-action report here. Interesting choice you made there, corporal. You put yourself at great risk."

"Seemed like the right thing to do."

"And it was the right thing. The child is recovering well."

"Thank God," he said.

"Your actions impressed the local leadership and they're cooperating with us now. There's an old saying from Vietnam, 'winning hearts and minds.' That's just what you did."

"I was really just thinking about the girl and her mother."

"It still works. Cpl. Adler, this reporter has requested an interview with you."

"Karen said he wanted to talk to me."

"We think it will make a good story, if you're up to it."

"Yes I am, ma'am."

Paula opened her cell phone and said, "I'll put this on speaker."

She then checked a note in the folder and entered a number. After several rings, they heard, "Hello, this is Jeff Olson."

"Good morning, Mr. Olson. I'm at Walter Reed Army Medical Center and Im calling concerning your request to interview Cpl. Derek Adler."

"Yes?"

"Cpl. Adler has agreed to a short interview and is here on speakerphone."

Derek said, "Hello."

Jeff hurriedly said, "Great! Just a second, let me grab a notepad."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They could hear rustling over the phone and then Jeff said, "Okay, Im ready. In your own words, can you please tell me how you rescued a mother and child while on patrol?"

* * *

"Paula?" Karen said, seeing the woman in Derek's room.

"Good to see you, Karen," she replied, standing to greet the newcomers. To Miriam, she extended her hand. "You must be Derek's mother. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Paula Trainor."

"Oh, hello, I'm Miriam. Paulaare you the friend of Amy's that lent us the parking pass?"

"Yes, I am."

"That was very decent of you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Karen went past Paula to Derek to give him a kiss. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm getting there. Just finished an interview with that guy from the school paper."

"Which is part of why I'm here," Paula said. "Karen, Miriam, you can expect the story to hit the wire services and go all over. Most papers will just reprint the wire story as is, but some might contact you for additional information. You can reasonably expect some Boston area television coverage, though with you down here, you'll probably be spared on-screen interviews."

Karen frowned slightly. "Um, I need to run back to Boston for a couple days. Sorry, Derek, but I need to get all my stuff together before the vet school application deadline."

"Then go," he said. "It's too important."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

With his left hand, Derek reached out and stroked Karen's cheek. "This is a good time to say something."

"What's that?"

"I know Daria and Jane are getting stuff to you the best that they can, but I'm worried about you missing classes. I've missed a year of college already." He took a deep breath before continuing, "As much as I love having you here beside me, I'm asking you to go back to Boston and keep up with your studies."

"But you'll be here alone," Karen said, frustrated and hurt at his suggestion. "And I'm doing fine keeping up."

"We both know you can't do your labs long-distance, and you're eventually going to have tests. Karen, I wish you could stay here. I'm going to try to get transferred to the VA hospital in Boston as soon as I can. Gen. Trainor said she would see what she could do."

"No offense," Karen said, "but how much influence can an air force officer have on the army?"

Paula said, "Like I tell my cadets about Gen. LeMay, 'He may be the father of Strategic Air Command, but he earned his stars in the U.S. Army.' We all serve the same Commander in Chief and there are times to set aside interservice rivalry and do what's right. I can call in a few favors, but don't expect something too fast. When it comes to medical matters, a Major with an MD after his name sticking to his guns can trump the influence I'd bring. Oh, and before you get the idea that I'm all altruism and light; once Cpl. Adler is feeling better, I'm going to invite him to Tennyson a few times to give a talks on the infantry soldier's view of the battlefield. Something our future pilots need to know."

Derek said, "Invited presentations also look good on a CV."

"A young man who thinks ahead. Karen, I think you have a keeper with this one."

"He better be." Karen held Derek's hand and moved her face close to his. "Dammit, I just got you back and I don't like leaving. But, you've got a point." She looked up at Paula. "If you're going to help him get moved to Boston soon, thenokay."

* * *

In the morning, Karen and Amy waited in the foyer while Mr. Tarigama brought Karen's truck around to the front door. They watched Miriam with the twins and Amy said, "I think somebody's getting the grandparent itch."

"She has two sons and I've had the impression she always wanted a girl," Karen said. "But kids are going to have to wait for me to finish vet school and my internship. Hmm, do you think I can rent them from time to time to keep Miriam happy?"

Reese joined them and said, "My mother does a good enough job of spoiling them as it is. Tell you what, though. Next time we're in Boston, do you think you can get them a behind-the-scenes tour of the zoo?"

Karen nodded. "In all its stinky glory."

Mrs. Tarigama came down the stairs gently carrying a full-length garment bag. "As you requested."

"Thank you," Amy said, taking the bag and offering it to Karen. "It sounds like you're going to need one of these. Mine's only been worn once and it really needs to get out more."

Karen peeked in the bag and gasped.

Amy grinned and said, "Oh, and if you ask Daria to be your maid of honor, you know she has a matching dress."

Karen gulped for breath and said, "Buthowwhy?"

"Think of it as me passing on my good fortune."

"What about passing it on to one of your children?"

"I don't think the twins will want to share." Amy sighed. "And if their grandmothers have any say, their weddings are going to make mine look small."

Reese gently hugged his wife. "You had to mention that."

"Daria or Quinn?" Karen asked.

"Can you honestly see either of them wearing it?"

"No, not really."

"So it's yours."

Deeply touched, Karen said, "Thank you." She then looked at Amy's slender frame and then down at her own wider hips. "Butwe're not exactly the same shape."

Amy placed her hand on Karen's arm. "That's what alterations are for."

* * *

When she arrived at work, Daria stopped at Jeff's desk. "Congratulations, your story made the wire services."

He nodded and said, "Thanks for the tip."

Daria straightened her back and took a moment to gather herself before saying, "I also need to apologize for doubting your professionalism."

"Accepted."

When Daria started to leave, Jeff said, "This story taught me that you have a close circle of friends. Not too many people would pull together for someone like you and they have. I can see why you'd be defensive."

Daria gave him a polite nod and a faint smile before continuing on to her desk.

* * *

Frazzled and carrying her two suitcases in one hand and the garment bag in the other, Karen pushed back with one foot to close the front door of the apartment. "I've heard of the press camping out on your front lawn, but I never thought it was real."

Daria came over and took a suitcase from Karen. "Welcome home. If it makes you feel better, they ambushed both of us, too. At least they kept it short."

"Which I really needed after a long drive," Karen said. "Thanks."

Jane came out of her room and grabbed the other suitcase from Karen. "Good to see you. What's in the garment bag?"

Going into her room with them, Karen said, "Amy's wedding dress."

Jane stopped and dropped the suitcase on Karen's bed. "Whoa, really?"

"She hopes it passes on her good luck."

Daria said, "I knew there was a reason I liked Amy."

"Oh, Daria, she also reminded me that you have a perfectly matching gown. Do you think you can put it on again?"

Daria nodded. "For a friend like you, yes."

"Thanks. Now, can I unpack in a little privacy? Thanks."

"We'll be in the living room," Daria said as she and Jane left, closing the door behind them.

Karen turned on her small stereo. "I need some Dixie Chicks."

While Karen was unpacking, a TV camera crew was still on the lawn, putting their gear away. The reporter looked up and saw the small flag with a blue star in Karen's window. She tapped the camera operator and said, "Get a shot of that."

"Yes, boss," the camera operator tiredly said. He turned his camera back on and panned it up toward the window.

Karen set the empty suitcases aside and went to the window to do one more thing. Softly singing along with the CD, she very gently and reverently took the flag down and folded it.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

_"My soldier's coming home."_

_

* * *

  
_Lyrics from _Traveling Soldier_ by Bruce Robison

Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.

June-July 2008


	3. This is Now

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged.  
Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2008. The character of Richard Rawlings was developed by The Sidhe and can be found in his _The Other Side of Time_ stories.

This is the sixty-fourth story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**This Is Now**

After a long day of work, Helen dropped onto the sofa with pleasure and began sorting through the day's mail. "It's going to be good to see the Yeagers again."

Preparing dinner, Jake said, "Yeah. I hope Coyote brings some more of that berry juice. I loved those pectins."

"You loved the alcohol since it had fermented," Helen said.

"Oh, that's right."

"It sounds like they've been doing well for themselves."

"Yeah, their whole Hemp Hammocks Online thing has really taken off."

She held up one letter and looked at the return address intently. Silent, she opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

**Dear Helen Morgendorffer,**

**After careful consideration, the search and screen committee has agreed to offer you the Lawyer Assistance Director position for the State Bar Association. The position includes all SBA senior staff benefits and the starting salary is negotiable based on experience and background. We look forward to hearing from you within the next week.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ms. Carol Murphey  
Committee Chair**

Helen held a hand over her mouth as she read and reread the letter. "They're offering me the job."

Jake said, "What's that, honey?"

Dazed, she stood and went to the kitchen. "They're offering me the job."

Chopping a large pile of onions, Jake said, "What job?"

"The one at the bar association. The one I interviewed for two weeks ago."

"Oh, yeah, I'd almost forgotten, but that's great." After a couple seconds he asked, "What would you be doing, again?"

"I'll oversee programs to teach other lawyers the little, practical things about a career that they don't teach you in law school, like how to balance parenting and work."

"You really know all about that!" Jake said, excited.

Helen became more thoughtful. "But the office is all the way in Baltimore, meaning a lot longer commute."

"You can take the train! Oh, man, I wish I could take a train to work," Jake said.

Helen leaned against the refrigerator. "I really put a lot of effort into making partner and nowI'm going to need to think about this."

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Daria talked on her cell phone. "Michael, I understand. Writing papers is one of the 'college experiences' we're paying so much money to get. Do what you need to do and give me a call when you're done, or just need a break. Nah, it's quiet here. Karen's visiting Derek at the VA hospital and Jane's off with CC and Nell to an art show up the coast. Okay. I love you, too. Goodbye."

"Meow," Bump said, reclining on the other end of the bed and lifting her head to look at Daria.

Daria closed the phone and said, "It looks like it's just the two of us."

Bump rose, stretched and sauntered to Daria, lying back down on the young woman's lap. "Roaw."

"I bet I know what you'd like," she said, reaching to her nightstand for a fine-toothed brush.

Bump's eyes brightened and she started purring.

"I thought so." When Daria brought the brush close, Bump stretched her head to meet it, rubbing her face and neck against the brush as Daria slowly drew it through the cat's coat. As Daria worked, Bump rolled and moved under the brush, savoring every moment. "Nah, you don't enjoy that at all."

When she finished brushing the cat and setting the large accumulation of cat hair on the stand next to the brush, Daria held Bump in her lap to pet the feline while she looked out of the window at evening settling on the neighborhood. She thought of how much Boston had become a home to her. Even with those closest to her away, she felt content. She'd grown much in the last years and had left much of the old insecurity behind. She lightly chuckled and said, "Jane would be proud of me, and Quinn was right about me not being alone surrounded by cats."

When Bump looked up at Daria, she said, "Now that I have you, I don't need any more cats."

* * *

Fran closed the textbook she'd been reading and pushed away from her desk. "Enough's enough." She threw off her old t-shirt and went to her closet to search for something different to wear. Soon, she located a blue blouse with a tantalizing neckline. She put it on and then made a trip to the mirror to check her makeup. After a couple of careful corrections, she was happy. Practice and help from Quinn had almost perfected the makeup, covering her scars and with the careful use of shading, providing the illusion of roundness on the flat left side of her face. Finally, a little creative lipstick diminished the apparent droop of the corner of her mouth. She knew it was a faade, but it was one that had given her the ability to be out in public without the fear she'd felt for so many years.

Fran bounced out of her room and into the adjoining bedroom. "I'm bored. Let's go out somewhere."

Quinn rolled her chair back from her computer and said, "Yeah, I can use a break. Mall?"

"Twist my arm."

"I better make myself presentable."

"And I'll grab a snack." Fran whistled a pop tune as she went to the kitchen to get an energy bar from her stash in the cupboard. A knock drew her to the suite door, where she had to stand on her toes to look through the door peephole to see a young brunette woman standing outside. Fran opened the door and said, "Hi."

The woman said, "I'm, like, looking for Quinn. Is this the right place?"

"Yeah, Quinn lives here. She'll be out in a second. I'll let her know you're here." Fran let the woman inside and asked, "You are?"

"Sandi. Sandi Griffin."

"Sandi?" Quinn exclaimed as she came out of her room. She ran over and gave her old friend a hug. "It's great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Quinn," Sandi said, also hugging back. She looked around and said, "This is really a nice place. A lot better than that old dorm room I had as a freshman."

"The sorority really takes care of its members. Oh, I'm sorry. Sandi, this is my roommate, Fran. Fran, this is my friend from high school, Sandi."

Fran said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" Sandi asked.

"Good stuff," Fran said.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I moved to California."

"What about college?"

"I finished my AA at the end of summer term. Let's be real, college isn't for me," Sandi said.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Make a life out here and, I thought, maybe find an old friend."

Fran said, "Hey, we were about to go out to the mall. Want to join us?"

At Quinn's eager smile, Sandi said, "Sure."

* * *

On seeing his old friend, Jake immediately grabbed his hand to shake it. "Coyote, good to see you, man."

"Jake, good to be here," Coyote replied.

Helen embraced Willow and said, "Welcome back."

"I can feel the vibes," she said.

Jake noticed the car in the driveway and said, "Wow, that's a new car."

Coyote proudly said, "Yeah, we finally got rid of that old polluting VW. I can't believe how much damage we were doing to the environment by keeping that old hunk of junk on the road."

"Hey, that's one of those new hybrid cars, right?"

"Wave of the future, man."

"Cool."

Helen said, "Willow, how has that bread machine worked for you?"

"It so changed my life, Helen," she said. "I have time for an extra set of yoga every day."

* * *

The old friends had gathered around the sofas in the Morgendorffer living room. Coyote said, "Things really picked up after we bought out Rainbow Hammocks last year."

"All natural behavior," Jake said, grinning.

"Online sales are so much easier than taking them over the phone," Willow said. "And we've really cut down on misspelled addresses."

Helen said, "It sounds like things have really changed for you."

"They have," Willow said. "And your soul says things are changing for you."

Helen tapped her cane on the floor. "Some things make you reconsider your life."

A little sad, Willow said, "I hope Ethan reconsiders."

Coyote shook his head in disbelief. "Working for an oil company in Texas. Where did we go wrong?"

"Aw, he's just going through a rebellious stage," Jake said.

"I hope so," Willow replied.

Thinking of the path her life had taken, Helen said, "Though it might take a while."

Realizing who else was missing, Jake said, "Hey, what happened to Leary?"

"He's staying at the Wolfspirit Dog Retreat," Willow said. "Where he can get in touch with his inner nature and run with a pack. Leary really enjoys staying there when we have to go out of town."

* * *

When Fran stepped out of the dressing room wearing a low-cut, black evening dress, Sandi said, "You look so cute, you have to get it."

"You think so?"

Quinn chimed in with, "It's a must-have."

"Sold!" Fran said, happily spinning around once, causing the short shirt to rise up and reveal more of her slender legs.

Quinn giggled and said, "Better be careful doing that unless you want a lot of attention."

"Is there a problem with that?" Fran jokingly asked.

"No, not really," was Quinn's answer.

"Speaking of attention," Sandi said. "Where do you go for fun and to meet guys?"

Fran cocked her thumb at Quinn, saying, "She's not looking right now, but I'm sure we can come up with a few places to take you?"

Shocked, Sandi said, "Not looking?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Fran said. "Quinn snagged herself a nice boytoy from UC-Lakeside. Grad student on top of that."

Sandi tilted her head and said, "Quinn's dating a brain?"

"He's a really nice guy," Quinn said in Q's defense. "And yes, he is smart, which has its own advantages."

"Do you mind if I'm a little bit jealous?"

* * *

Daria answered the door to find her landlady outside. "Mrs. Lyndon, is there a problem?"

"Just checking on you, dear," the woman said. "I was worried that you might be ill."

"Ill?"

"You're home alone on a Friday night."

Daria said, "Oh. No, I'm not sick, just taking advantage of a break in life. Since you're here, why don't you come in?"

"Thank you."

After Daria closed the door, Bump silently came over and started to rub against Mrs. Lyndon's ankle. "Mrow."

She knelt down to scratch the cat's head. "Ah, you're not alone; your sweet little kitty is up and about."

"Yeah, she makes sure that I know I'm not the only one here."

After Bump was appeased, Daria led Mrs. Lyndon to the living room, where both took a seat on the sofa. Bump hopped onto the sofa between them, rolling onto her side and inviting both to continue petting her.

Mrs. Lyndon said, "You girls have been some of my best tenants."

"We're only trying to get through college."

"I haven't had to call the police or do any major repairs."

"So we're boring, too."

"I wouldn't say boring, just lessrambunctious. But that does bring to mind something I've been wondering about."

"That is?"

"With Karen's beau back from overseas and since they are married, I assume that they will be finding a place of their own soon."

Daria nodded. "Depending upon when Derek is released from the hospital. Right now, they're planning on their ceremony after school lets out in December and will probably find a place after that."

"Are you going to be searching for a new roommate?"

"I suppose, though we haven't talked about it yet."

"I see. Speaking of ceremonies, how are your plans coming along?"

Daria forced back the urge to run away at the slightest hint of the subject. "Not much progress, yet. Every time I go into a bridal shop, my brain shuts down. Everything just seems to run together and become a blur. And expensive? Karen's even had a hard time finding someone that she can afford to make alterations to her dress."

"People like to make it a special day."

"What was yours like?"

"It was nice, but you have to remember that it hadn't been that long since we'd gone off wartime rationing for lots of things."

"So you had a nice wedding without paying an arm and a leg."

Mrs. Lyndon smiled at Daria. "You're right."

"So, what were some of the things you did to keep things within a reasonable budget?"

"Well, back in those days, many girls knew how to sew. I chose the patterns and all the girls made their own dresses."

"That kind of leaves me out. I'd probably sew myself to the fabric."

"Don't you know anybody who can sew?"

Daria paused for a moment and then said, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"See if she'll help. That is, assuming it's a she. You never know these days."

"'She' is correct, and she might just be able to help Karen, too. Thanks, Mrs. Lyndon."

* * *

Seated on the living room floor and stretched far to the side doing yoga, Willow watched Helen come down the stairs wearing what looked like a comfortable old jogging suit. She said, "Good morning, Helen. Going for a walk?"

"Yes. I can't speed walk anymore, but I've been better at getting out every day instead of skipping days like before."

"Hold on," Willow said. "I'll put on my shoes and come with you."

Helen stopped at the door and waited only a minute before Willow joined her and said, "Ready."

Willow patiently adjusted her walk to keep pace with Helen, who was still making a solid, if slower pace. After they had gone a block, she asked, "I always admired you for things like this. You were the one pushing us to go ahead, no matter what."

"I don't feel like I've been pushing ahead that much lately."

"Look at how you've bounced back from your stroke. It's only been a year."

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. I meanI was co-opted by the system. You managed to stay true to the cause."

"Helen, staying put isn't staying true to the cause. We were stuck in the sixties while the rest of the world grew up around us."

"Part of me admires that."

"After our last visit with you, Coyote and I knew that we had to change and not keep doing the same things we'd been doing for the last 25 years."

"I wish I could say the same," Helen admitted. "I guess we've made some changes, but compared to you and Coyotenot so much."

"I don't know. Jake's made a big change with his consulting business and you said you've brought in more women as clients."

"I know, but ever since my stroke, my heart's not been in it as much."

"Maybe you need a change."

"Daria said the same thing to me."

"From what you say, she kind of reminds me of you at that age. Perhaps your old self is talking to you through her. I thought she had an old soul."

"Perhaps."

* * *

In their Tri-Theta house suite, Quinn and her roommates were gathered around the TV watching a _Buffy_ videotape. Quinn and Grace were on the sofa, Tammy was seated on the floor and leaning back against her arms and Fran was seated on the single armchair. When the doorbell rang, Quinn jumped up and ran to the door. "I'll get it!"

Opening it, she said, "Hi, Sandi."

"Hi, Quinn," Sandi said in return.

Grace paused the video, twirled a lock of her curly hair around a finger and said, "So you're the famous Sandi."

Stepping inside while carrying a grocery bag, Sandi said, "I'm going to get that a lot, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Quinn said. "I've talked about you and Stacy and Tiffany a lot."

"And talked and talked and talked," Tammy joked. "Long distance runners would love to have your breathing control."

"Hey!"

"She's got you," Fran said.

"Good thing they never met Stacy," Sandi said.

Quinn laughed and said, "Have you heard from her? I got a note that she'd graduated from Lawndale Community College and was still racing cars."

"That's as much as I know. I kept a low profile in Lawndale becauseyou know."

"I still can't believe your folks would do that to you."

"It didn't do much for them, either. They split up about six months ago. Dad and my brothers moved to Indiana."

"I'm sorry."

"It got my brothers away from Mom, so I guess that's a good thing."

"Hey, how's Fluffy?"

Sandi smiled. "She's home at my apartment. Fluffy stuck with me through everything."

"I wish we could keep pets," Quinn said. "Even my sister has a cat."

"Um, how is Daria?"

"Pretty good. She's getting married next June, right after graduation."

"Lucky her."

"Yeah." Quinn then said, "What about Tiffany?"

"She like, disappeared to someplace like Florida to model swimsuits. I guess she likes it there."

"Oh. Well, I hope she's happy."

Sandi looked at the TV and said, "I brought popcorn, carrots and celery sticks. Where can I put them?"

Fran got up to lead Sandi to the kitchen. "In here."

"Thanks," Sandi said. While she started unpacking the bag, Fran put a small saucepan on the stove over a low heat. Sandi asked, "What's that for?"

"Oh, you brought low-fat popcorn like the kind Quinn eats, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"I'm melting butter to make it a little more filling."

Sandi watched as Fran cut a chunk off of a stick of butter and dropped it in the pan. She enviously sighed and went back to unpacking the carrots and celery sticks.

* * *

Finishing off a glass of juice, Tammy said, "You know, I really liked Willow more when she was the cute computer geek rather than Little Miss Uberwitch."

"You're just jealous that she hooked up with Tara," Fran said.

"I liked it better when she thought her way out of problems instead of using magical brute force."

Grace groaned, "Here we go again."

"Hey," Tammy said. "We have a neutral party. What do you think, Sandi?"

"Well, um, even though she has the goth thing going on now, she's definitely dressing better," Sandi said.

"Not what she's wearing," Grace said. "What about her being a computer geek in the early seasons and a brat witch in the last season?"

"I never really got the girl computer geek thing. I mean, why would a girl go into computers, anyway?"

Tammy said, "Because some of us like the challenge of coming up with clear, elegant code." Then to tease, she said, "That, and fifteen guys for every girl in class. The odds of finding a date are really good."

Quinn said, "Though as my sister would say, some of the goods are really odd."

Tammy laughed and said, "Some of them. Others are complete gentlemen that can appreciate a girl who looks hot and can out geek-talk them."

* * *

In what her sister would consider a rather unladylike fashion, Daria had her bare legs propped on the corner of her computer desk and her body twisted so that she could type on the keyboard. Her worn nightshirt was comfortably loose and Daria hadn't felt the need to put on anything else. Bump was curled on her lap, softly purring as she snoozed. All in all, it was a day of lazy contentment.

Daria saved the file and leaned back from the keyboard and dropped one hand down to pet Bump, who nuzzled Daria's side and purred louder. Daria said, "Too bad this can't be the regular life of a writer. I could really get used to this and it looks like you could, too."

"Meow."

"I suppose you consider me to be the lap of luxury."

"Meow."

"Oh goodie, I have a purpose in life."

The ringing of her cell phone prompted Daria to shift just enough to reach the device. "Excuse me," she said to the cat before opening the phone. "Hello?"

Daria listened for several seconds and then said, "Thanks for calling back. You're interested, great. How about tomorrow afternoon? I'm being a slug today while working on a story for my Fiction Writing class. Figure I can try to sell it after I get it graded. I'd hardly call it free editing when you consider how much we're paying for tuition. So, tomorrow? Five sounds good, see you then, and thanks. Bye."

Bump fidgeted and nudged Daria's hand. "Reow."

"Yes, your majesty," Daria said after she set her phone on the computer desk and went back to petting the cat. "I know my place."

* * *

"Trent, Lindy, come in. We're still preparing dinner, so I hope you don't mind a little wait," Helen said as she held the door open for Trent and Lindy to enter the house.

Lindy awkwardly moved her large belly through the door, smiled and said, "No problem, Helen. It'll give us time to meet these friends of yours."

"Yeah, they sound kinda cool," Trent said.

"Everyone's in the kitchen, helping to make dinner."

Lindy said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It levels everyone out," Helen said. "But, it also slows things down."

"Okay, as long as you don't mind me sitting. Junior is getting heavier by the day."

"You must be Lindy," Willow said, coming over and grasping the young woman's hand. "Helen's told me so much about you."

"She's been a big help," Lindy said. "I don't know what we'd do without her and Jake."

"When are you due?"

"Another month, if I don't go insane before then."

Trent gently hugged her and said, "You'll be fine."

Teasing, she replied, "Coming from the man who fell asleep during Lamaze class."

"I didn't drop you," he said. "So it still counts."

She kissed him and said, "Maybe that's why I like you. No matter how freaky I get, you never get flustered."

Willow said, "Your soul is so bright, but there's a darkness behind you."

"Behind me is where I want it to stay," Lindy said, starting to walk to the kitchen. "What's cooking?"

Joining the others in following, Helen said, "I'm not sure yet; Jake and Coyote are in charge."

"Cool," Trent said. "Hey, can we grab some leftovers? You know, for Lindy's midnight cravings?"

"No problem, Trent," she answered.

After cutting an onion, Coyote noticed the label on the vegetable bag and said, "Organic. That's really good, Jake."

"We have Daria's roommate's parents ship them to us," Jake said. "And Helen's been buying other organic stuff, too."

Willow said, "I thought you weren't making many changes."

"It's not much of a change," Helen said. "There's a new farmer's market on Dega Street, not far from my office."

"It's making a difference, Helen," Coyote said.

"I suppose, though I've been doing it more because I like the taste."

Excited, Jake said, "And they have really great, fresh habaneros!"

Concerned, Helen said, "You're not using any of them today, are you honey?"

"No, I'm not. For some reason, I couldn't find them."

Helen turned slightly away and whispered, "Good."

Lindy caught her look and snickered.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry so much, Quinn," Sandi said. "I've got a date for tonight."

Quinn said, "I didn't want you to feel left out."

"I won't."

The two women sat in the living room while the others were scattered to their rooms preparing to go out for the evening. The day had gone well with the five women making small talk while watching TV and comparing notes on guys, clothes, makeup and careers, though through it all, Sandi was quieter than most when it came to career.

After the pause in the conversation, Quinn said, "So what do you think of all this?"

Sandi's voice betrayed some of her sadness. "You have good friends."

"Sandi, you're my friend, too."

"Not in the same league. You and your friends are more like what we wanted the old Fashion Club to be."

Admitting that Sandi was right, Quinn said, "We were kids back then. We did okay, but we've learned."

"You've learned."

"So have you, or you wouldn't have noticed."

"Can't you let me be a little bit jealous?"

"Sandi?"

Sandi rose and prepared to leave. "You're doing what all of us in the Fashion Club thought we would be doing. One out of four isn't bad, really."

"Please don't run off," Quinn pleaded.

"I'm only going home to get ready," Sandi said. "I really have a date tonight. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Sandi."

Sandi took a movie stub from her purse and quickly wrote on it. "Here's my address. My turn to play hostess."

"Okay, your place."

* * *

Bump looked up at the couple embracing just inside the door and loudly meowed at them. Daria slowly turned without breaking away from Michael and said, "As if you haven't had exclusive attention from me all day."

"Not spoiled at all," he said.

Bump trotted to them and began to wind her way around and between their legs.

Daria said to the cat, "Will you be happy if we sat down so that you can join us?"

"Wrow."

Michael said, "We have our orders."

It took several careful steps for them to get over to the sofa without stepping on Bump as she continued to twine herself between their legs. Once they sat down, she didn't hesitate to jump up and sprawl across both of their laps. With a loud purr, she closed her eyes and settled down.

Daria settled herself under Michael's arm and said, "It's been nice having the day to myself, but I'm glad you made it over. Did you finish your paper?"

"Yes."

"I still can't believe that you have an 'Analysis of Historical Alternatives' class. It sounds more like historical fiction writing than history."

"It is; that's why we have a couple of creative writing students. But to get a good grade, you have to know your history or you're toast. No Confederates with AK-47s."

Daria lightly laughed and said, "Okay, so what did you write?"

"'What if Rawlings' Division Hadn't Been Ordered to Withdraw During the Maryland Campaign? A Possible Turning Point in 1862.' And I blame it all on you," he said with a faint tease at the end.

"Me? How? I have no clue who you're talking about."

"Hardly anyone has, but he was a fascinating character. In September of 1862, General Richard Rawlings and his division stopped near Lawndale while scouting and detected three advancing Union corps. If they had been allowed to stay and hold, Lawndale could've been the site of a major Civil War battle, possibly on par with Gettysburg or Antietam. Rawlings had a reputation for leadership and stubbornness and was nicknamed 'Reckless.' He was later killed at Fredericksburg."

"So Lawndale missed its chance at history."

"Yep."

"Somehow, that seems fitting." After remembering something, Daria said, "I wonder if that has anything to do with the statue in the town square. Nobody seems to even remember who he was."

"I remember you showing it to me and that's what gave me the idea to investigate Lawndale. Rawlings' division passing through the area was the only Civil War action I could find."

"Leaving the mystery statue still a mystery."

He nodded. "What about you? Did you get your story done?"

Daria petted Bump. "With someone's expert help and commentary."

"I see. What would you do without her?"

"Well, for one thing, I wouldn't be on a first-name basis with the owners of the fish market."

After a short laugh, Michael said, "Anything in particular you want to do tonight?"

Daria snuggled a little closer to Michael. "This is good."

* * *

Not too early on Sunday morning, Jake, Helen, Coyote and Willow gathered around the Yeagers' car for their goodbyes. Coyote said, "Yeah, we need to get back and keep an eye on things. Bills to pay and all that."

Jake said, "I thought you were never going to get caught in the money trap."

"Hey man, hybrid cars don't grow on trees."

"Nor do low-volume toilets," Willow said.

Coyote said, "But it's so great to flush every time without wasting water."

Jake and Helen exchanged a glance and shudder.

Willow hugged Helen and said, "You need to come out and visit us sometime."

"You're right, we really need to plan to do that," she said.

Willow also whispered, "Listen to your daughter; you know she's right."

Coyote shook Jake's hand and said, "Great to see you again, old buddy. The girls are right. Next time, you need to come out to our place."

Jake grinned and said, "That would be great!"

"And thanks again for the business advice."

"Any time, man."

Willow and Coyote climbed into their car with Willow in the driver's seat. Both waved and said, "Goodbye," before she backed the car down the driveway.

Jake and Helen returned the gesture and watched the other couple drive away. When the car was out of sight, Jake said, "Looks like they're moving into the future."

His comment made Helen think hard about the choice she faced. She'd driven herself hard to make partner and had paid a high price for that position. That price included her stroke only a little over a year after making partner and now, two years later, she had a chance for new life and to pass through another glass ceiling. It wasn't going to be easy to decide, but this time, Helen wasn't going to do it alone. She took her husband's hand and said, "Jake, there's something we need to talk about."

* * *

"I know it's small," Sandi said as she showed Quinn her apartment. "But I like to think of it as cozy." The efficiency was little larger than Quinn or Sandi's old bedrooms in Lawndale. A futon served as sofa and bed, the kitchenette was against one wall and the only interior division was to separate the small bathroom. Despite its size, Sandi had made the place into a cozy and comfortable place to live. Even her white-haired Persian cat Fluffy seemed content.

Quinn said, "I really like this, Sandi. You always had such a good eye for coordination."

"Thanks, I try."

Quinn opened the paper bag that she'd been carrying and said, "I brought something for your new apartment. Kind of a housewarming gift."

Sandi accepted the bag and slipped a nice looking tabletop candle holder and candles from the bag. "They're pretty. Thanks."

"Maybe you can use it for a romantic dinner with someone."

Sandi looked at the gift for several more seconds before setting it down on the kitchen counter. "It's a nice thought, Quinn. Almost like we're still good friends."

"Sandi!" Quinn exclaimed. "We are good friends."

"But I really don't fit in with your new friends. I couldn't even follow half of the things they said about their classes."

"I don't either, but that doesn't mean anything."

"It's more than that, Quinn. They're in a totally different world than me. Don't get me wrong, they're nice people, but I just can't see me getting along with them or them getting along with me. I don't want to leave you stuck in the middle."

"You don't have to. Sandi, nobody says that all of our friends have to get along with each other all the time. I can have friends separate from my roommates and you can have friends separate from me. We don't have to be one big club. I think that's part of what happened with the Fashion Club. We tried to be too exclusive and we missed out on being friends with other people."

Sandi sighed and said, "Maybe."

Quinn moved to comfort her friend. "You're my friend. Fran's my friend. But I won't hold it against you if you're not friends with Fran and I won't hold it against you if you have other friends, either."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sandi looked back at the candles. "There are a lot of cute guys around here. I guess I should learn how to cook."

"Or hide the takeout packages," Quinn said with a laugh.

* * *

Watched by Daria, Karen and Jane, a tall, blonde woman sat at their table and added finishing touches to a drawing of a wedding dress.

"Damn, that's good," Jane said, while Karen nodded.

Daria nodded approvingly and said, "I'll go with that one."

"Cool," Isabelle said. "Do you mind if I use the pattern for my portfolio?"

"Knock yourself out," Daria said. "It's not like I'm going to get upset if someone else wears the same design. Especially at the price you're asking."

"I won't let you down."

"Can you do those alterations for me?" Karen asked. "Daria's aunt gave me her wedding dress. Kind of an 'army wives' thing. It's beautiful, but we really don't have the same shape."

"Sure. Let's take a look," said Isabelle.

Karen led Isabelle to her closet. She opened a hanging storage bag and then moved the full gown to her bed. "Here it is."

Isabelle stared at the dress displayed on the bed with her mouth hanging open as she recognized the style. "Is that?"

Daria said, "It was made by some famous designer that's a friend of Amy's original Maid of Honor long story."

Isabelle checked the label and faux-dramatically fell back against the wall. "It is. How rich is your aunt?"

"He's rich and, well, things were a little extravagant."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot," Daria admitted.

"How much did that set your aunt back?"

"From what I understand, the dress was a gift."

Isabelle whistled in appreciation. "That's some gift."

Karen said, "Can you do the alterations?"

Isabelle looked straight at Karen. "You want me to make alterations on a Sammi Rudolph original?"

"It won't fit otherwise."

"You want me to be able to look at exactly how one of her originals was cut and to see the seamwork? To open the seams and change things as needed?"

"Assuming that's part of the process."

"Yes, I'll do it!"

"That was easy. How much?"

"This isn't something you want me to rush. After all, this is a work of art and you can't start hacking and slashing. If I botch the job and word gets out, my name is mud in the business." Isabelle held up her measuring tape and said, "Your turn for some measurements. I need an idea of what kind of alterations to make. Adjusting the hem of the skirt is easy, changing the hip and waist is going to be tougher."

"The hips are one thing that really needs to be changed. With her tiny hips, I hope Amy never tries to have a kid."

"Hold still."

Isabelle quickly measured Karen and the dress. "Not as bad as you think. The hips are under the skirt and I'll really just need a little change to the waist and bust line. Say, a hundred bucks, plus whatever it costs to match the fabric."

"Deal."

Catching a questioning look from Isabelle, Jane said, "Don't look at me, I'm not in the market."

She shrugged and said, "Gee Daria, a full wedding dress commission and an alteration. I hope you call me out of the blue more often."

"No offense, but I hope I don't have the need for another wedding dress."

Karen said, "Same here."

"Damn," Isabelle jokingly said.

Daria stood and headed for the kitchen. "Well, that's one major hurdle down. Now to figure out someplace to have it."

"You don't have the place for your wedding yet?" Isabelle said in surprise.

"No. We keep putting it off."

"Better get your ass in gear if you want a June wedding."

"I know, I know. It'ssometimes I think running off to Vegas would just make things a hell of a lot easier."

"You. Vegas. No way," Jane said.

"What about you, Karen?" Isabelle said.

"I got the chapel at Raft."

"I assume it's nice. I've never been in it."

"It has that old college feel. It's nice."

"Good. Now, work on Daria before she has to have her wedding here in the living room."

* * *

The first thing Monday morning after arriving at the office, Helen set a folded paper on the desk just in front of Eric. He asked, "What's this?"

"My formal resignation. I'll do everything that I can over the next two weeks to ensure a smooth transition for all of my cases. I have good associates in mind for most of them, but a couple will require the attention of a partner."

Eric seemed dumbstruck for while before saying, "Helen, you can't resign."

"Yes I can, Eric. I know this must seem sudden, but it's been building for a while."

"We'll bump your salary five percent. Wait, make that ten."

Helen shook her head. "This isn't about the money."

"Then what can it be about?"

"Eric, I've gained a lot of valuable experience with the firm and I appreciate it, but I have to admit that my heart isn't into it any more. Ever since my stroke, I've been reexamining my life."

"Helen, you can't let a little health problem derail your career. Look at me."

"I have, Eric and I'm afraid of what will happen to me if I stay."

Becoming angry, he said, "What are you going to do? This isn't exactly the best market for partners."

"I've already accepted a position."

Truly angry, Eric said, "May I remind you of the non-competition clause in your contract? You can rest assured that this firm will enforce the terms of that contract to the letter and to the full extent of the law."

"I would expect no less, but there will be no competition."

"No competition? You're a lawyer, Helen. It's in your blood and you can no more stop being a lawyer than you can stop breathing."

"Very true, Eric. I can't change being a lawyer, but I can change what I do as one."

"Non-competition, Helen," Eric warned.

Helen fixed his eyes with hers. "No competition, Eric. But rest assured that you will see me around at every State Bar Association conference. You can look for me at the directors' meeting."

Helen enjoyed the look on Eric's face as she calmly turned and left the office.

* * *

Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer and Ipswichfan for beta reading.

September 2008.


	4. Arrivals and Returns

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2008.

This is the sixty-fifth story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Arrivals and Returns**

Jane, CC, and Nell all knelt on the floor working on a yellow banner that stretched from the front door to the kitchen that said, "Welcome Home, Derek."

Inside the kitchen, Karen said, "I feel like I should be doing more of that."

CC dipped her brush in a pot of paint and said, "You're feeding us real food. And cake, we can't forget the cake."

"That's what you get for trying to survive on the BFAC meal plan," Nell said.

Jane laughed and said, "That's good, coming from someone with every delivery within five minutes of your place on your phone's speed dial."

Nell shot back, "Hey, you've seen that tiny excuse for a kitchen I have. There's no room for my crutches."

In the kitchen helping Karen, Daria said, "What's your excuse, Jane?"

"Why should I cook when I have you two?"

"Or have your latest boytoy buy dinner?" Karen said.

"Hey, I like good food."

Daria said, "You know, if you start double-booking dates, I'm going to check you for red hair."

"Hey!"

"Let the girl have some fun," CC said. "You two have your private squeezes. We have to fend for ourselves."

"I'd say you're doing okay," Karen said. "I don't have to worry about waiting for new episodes of _Sex and the City_ when I can watch you three and Clarice."

The telephone rang and Daria said, "I'm free; I can get it." She wove past the banner to the dining room and answered the phone, "Hello."

Standing in his kitchen, Trent said, "Oh, hey Daria. Happy birthday."

Daria warmly smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Got any plans?"

"We're helping Karen get ready for Derek's homecoming and we've got a cake for later. After that, Michael is going to pick me up for dinner."

"Cool. Can I talk to Janey?"

"I'll get her." Daria held up the phone and said, "Jane, it's Trent."

Jane jumped up and ran over. She took the phone and excitedly said, "So, oh brother of mine, are you a father yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ah. So, what's up?"

"Um, I kinda need a little advice."

"What kind?"

"Well, this pregnancy thing has Lindy a little cranky."

"She's been carrying around a bowling ball and was due three days ago. I can see that."

"What should I do?"

"Whatever she says," Jane replied.

"Hmm."

"Without question."

"Hmm."

"Got that?"

"Um…do whatever she says, without question."

"Good."

"Thanks, Janey."

"Any time, big brother."

After Jane finished her call, Karen said, "It sounds like your brother's still waiting."

"Yeah, and Lindy's getting antsy."

* * *

Quinn sat on a stool at Pacific Coast Smoothie and listened on her cell phone as Lindy said, "I just want this to be over with. My feet hurt, my back hurts and I can't pass a bathroom without stopping."

"I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once he arrives."

"Me too, but the waiting sucks."

Quinn giggled and said, "It would be funny if it happened today."

"Why would it be funny?"

"It's my sister's birthday. You know, that whole irony thing."

"That would be just too weird."

After a pause, Quinn said, "How is Trent holding up?"

"Not too bad, considering how bitchy I've been lately."

"Things any better with your mother?"

Lindy sighed heavily and said, "No. She offered to stay with us to 'help' after the baby is born. Now that is something that would drive me back to drinking."

"Trent's mom?"

"Nice as always and just as flighty. If your mother wasn't around, I think I'd have gone nuts before now."

"That's funny, because I'd have gone nuts if I'd stayed home."

Lindy laughed at that. "Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"You bet, and I expect to see your baby when I get there."

"If he's not out by then, he's going to be evicted. So, no worries about that."

* * *

Nervous from waiting, Karen opened the front door and hugged Derek's parents. "Miriam, Tony."

"Good morning, dear," Miriam said.

Behind the couple, Derek's brother Jason said, "Hiya, Karen."

"Hi," she said.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked. "And do you need any help?"

"Can you and Jason grab the big banner?" Karen said. "It's folded up on the table."

"Sure," Tony said. "Be careful, son."

"I will," Jason said as he followed and picked up one end of the folded banner as Tony got the other.

"His room is ready for him, too." Quieter, Miriam said, "Of course, you're welcome to stay anytime."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"You're family now."

Walking past, Tony said, "We should be going; the traffic reports around Logan sounded pretty bad."

"Let me grab my purse," Karen said, "and I'll meet you in the car."

Miriam said, "We rented a minivan to have room for everyone. I didn't want Derek to be too squeezed in."

Joking, Jason said, "Plus, it gives you and Derek a seat to yourselves."

* * *

Karen looked at the banner hanging between two stands provided by a maintenance crew at the airport and said, "That was really nice of them to help out."

"It's not Vietnam," Tony said. "Everyone wants to welcome our soldiers home."

"After all he's been through, I'm glad."

Miriam checked the status board and said, "His flight is still on schedule to land in five minutes."

A dozen soldiers in dress greens arrived at the terminal, and in formation, marched over to Karen and the Adlers. When they stopped, a black soldier with 1st Lieutenant bars on his collar stepped forward and said, "Family of Sgt. Derek Adler?"

"Yes," Karen said, still warming to her husband's new rank. "I'm his wife, Karen. These are his parents, Miriam and Tony, and his brother, Jason."

"Lt. Bester, 21st Infantry Regimental Command, Massachusetts National Guard, Camp Edwards. We're here to provide an honor guard for Sgt. Adler."

"Wow," Karen said.

Jason said, "Cool."

"Our pleasure, ma'am."

A couple of minutes later, a television camera crew and a couple of other reporters arrived and surrounded the waiting family.

Thankful for prior experience with the press and Daria's advice, Karen stepped forward to keep herself between the press and Derek's family. She first targeted a young man she recognized as a reporter for _The Mast._ "I'll take a few questions, starting with you."

The student reporter asked, "What are your plans to celebrate Sgt. Derek Adler's return?"

"We're going to have a private party at his parents' home tonight and tomorrow, the student government at Raft is holding a short ceremony on the Quad."

One of the television reporters asked, "Any long-term plans?"

"We're doing our formal wedding next month on the 21st and getting Derek back up to speed in college. He's missed an entire year of classes. I'm hoping to be accepted into the graduate program at Raft's vet school so that we don't have to deal with two different schools."

"Is that a change of plans?" another reporter said.

"Well, I had planned on grad school closer to where I grew up in Georgia."

"What will you miss the most staying in Boston?"

"I miss my family and my horse. I'll get to see my family for the wedding, but I don't know when I'll get a chance to see my horse. Spring break is probably the earliest chance, if we can swing things."

One of the television support staff said, "The plane's here," causing the reporters to begin reshuffling for a better shot of him coming off the boarding ramp.

The honor guard commander firmly ordered, "Attention!" and the troops formed two lines facing inward from the ramp to the family gathering.

Karen looked around and realized that most of the people at the terminal were watching them as much as they were watching for their loved ones coming down the ramp.

After several minutes, the first passengers appeared exiting the plane, an elderly man in a wheelchair pushed by a stewardess and a woman who was clearly his wife beside. Derek, though looking drawn and tired, was still impressive in his greens as he walked on the other side of the wheelchair. He was talking with the man, who looked up at Derek and said, "This is your time. I had my parade back in '45."

"Take care of yourself," he said to the old veteran and then, "and you too," to his wife. He straightened and walked directly to the honor guard, pausing to accept their salute before passing between the two lines to where Karen waited.

The members of the press idly looked around as they waited for the couple to come out of their embrace and kiss. When they did, the student reporter said, "You're obviously happy to be home. What do you plan on doing first?"

His right arm still around Karen, Derek said, "Hold my wife close all the way home."

Under his breath, the student said, "I'm not going to ask the second thing."

A television reporter said, "You were awarded the Silver Star. How does it feel to be a hero?"

"If you ask me, Pfc. Collins was the hero that day. He pulled Pvt. Petersen and me out of the wrecked humvee while still under fire and got us to safety. Our medics never get enough credit."

"But you're the one that gave up your armor to protect a mother and child."

"Let's just say that I did what I felt was the right thing to do."

Another reporter said, "I hope you don't mind that everyone else considers you a hero."

"I can't really stop you."

"Are you willing to go back?"

"I'm no longer eligible for combat duty, but I will do what is asked of me."

"What's your opinion on the rising tensions between our government and Iraq?"

"Like most soldiers, I hope things can be settled diplomatically." Derek looked over his shoulder at his parents and then back to the reporters. "If you don't mind, I'd like to spend time with my family. Thanks for welcoming me home."

The reporters looked at each other for several seconds and then silently agreed. One said, "Thank you, Sgt. Adler. Welcome home."

* * *

As one of the honor guards closed the back of the rented minivan after placing luggage and the banner inside, Derek said to Lt. Bester, "I look forward to standing with your men when the rest of the regiment returns."

"It will be an honor, sergeant."

"I'm still getting used to sergeant."

"You've earned those stripes, and I don't just mean the fancy medal."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, this is a direct order. Go spend time with your family and have fun."

"Yes, sir."

Lt. Bester saluted him once more, and then turned to his detachment. "Follow me."

Jason opened the side door and motioned. "You can have the back seat."

"Thanks," Derek said, climbing in with Karen following. Jason sat on the middle seat and closed the side door while Miriam and Tony sat up front.

Miriam said, "How are you really feeling, son?"

"Tired and sore. My side still hurts most of the time."

"Get some rest and let your father drive."

"No problem," Derek said, leaning against Karen as she put her arms around him.

* * *

_Weddings or Wednesdays  
Bar Mitzvahs or birthdays  
You can bet it's the best cakery  
When you buy from Wilson Bakery_

Standing in Jake's office, Trent gave his acoustic guitar a last strum and said, "Yeah."

A thirtyish brunette seated across the desk from Jake said, "I like it." She turned to Jake. "We have a deal, Mr. Morgendorffer."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilson," Jake said. "It's a pleasure to serve you."

"Call me Ashley. Trent, when can you have the jingle recorded?"

"I can do it tomorrow, unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"Unless I'm at the hospital having a baby."

She looked amused and said, "Aren't you a little skinny for that?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no, my wife's going to have a baby."

"I'm kidding with you. Your first?"

"Yeah."

"It shows. Look, I can wait if you get distracted."

"Cool. Um, thanks."

She rose and shook both men's hands. "I'm looking forward to seeing the ad campaign. Have a good day."

"Have a good day!" Jake said, a little over-excited.

After Mrs. Wilson left, Jake said, "Way to go, Trent! That jingle was great!"

Trent randomly plucked at his guitar. "I don't know. It feels like I've sold a part of myself every time I do one."

"And then you reach a point where you feel there's nothing left to sell!" Jake said, becoming agitated.

Not rising to Jake's emotion, Trent said, "Um, yeah. I hope I'm doing the right thing. It is for my kid and all."

Trent's comment snapped Jake out of his rant and he put his arm round the younger man's shoulders. "When your kid smiles at you, it's all worth it."

* * *

Working in her home office, Lindy took her hands away from the computer and looked down at her stomach. "You better come out soon or my arms won't be long enough to reach the keyboard."

Walking by, Amanda stopped and said, "Did you say something, dear?"

"Just talking to my baby."

"It's good for him to know that he's loved."

"Right," Lindy said, not bothering to explain what she'd actually said.

"Trent was such a big boy when he was born."

"Oh?"

"And Jane was so tiny when she was born. You should've seen Trent watching after Jane. He was so cute."

Lindy smirked at the new information she would use to tease her husband. "So the parenting instinct got an early start with him."

"He always took care of Jane. I never had to worry about her when I was working on my pottery."

Lindy mentally shook her head but let no outside sign show. "I'm sure he'll look after our child just as well."

"Just look at how Jane turned out."

* * *

"You, too?" Jane said in surprise, talking to Daria as they and Karen sat around the table. "First Karen and then you. I feel like I'm being abandoned."

Daria said, "I'm sorry, Jane. Michael's roommate, Lewis, defended his dissertation and will graduate next month. Michael has to move or find another roommate…so we decided it would be easier all around if I moved in with him."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Jane said. "I can't cover the rent on this place by myself."

"That's why I'm telling you now," Daria said. "To give you time to find new roommates."

"From the way Nell talks," Karen said, "I'm sure she'd love to get out of that oversized closet she lives in."

"And I think CC is about to kill the RA supervisor over at BFAC, so I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to talk her into moving here."

"Three art chicks in one building? Wouldn't that be a little harsh on poor Mrs. Lyndon?"

"Come on," Daria said. "You're not that bad."

"Entertaining, but not bad," Karen said.

Jane looked at the table for several seconds before saying, "I knew we would go our separate ways; I just didn't expect it quite this soon. As much as I like CC and Nell, it won't be the same as you two."

"Jane, we're still going to be in Boston," Daria said.

"I know, but let's be honest. It's the first step. None of us know where we're going to be after graduation. I feel that you and Karen are my sisters more than Summer and Penny ever were. As much as I'm glad Trent was there for me when we were growing up, I'm glad I've spent my college years with you."

Daria said, "You're starting to get all soft and mushy on us, Lane."

"Maybe I am. Is that a problem?"

"No," said Karen. "I'm always going to remember this place and the three of us living here. I know I wouldn't have made it through the last couple of months without you and Daria to keep me hanging on."

Daria surrendered to the mood. "It looks like all of us are getting mushy."

Karen got up and started toward the kitchen. "If we're going down that way, I need a beer. What about you two?"

Daria stood and said, "If we're going to act out a chick flick scene, a margarita would hit the spot."

Jane followed them. "I think I'll try some of that absinthe I had brought over the border from Canada."

* * *

Quickly under the influence, Daria, Jane and Karen lounged around the living room while the Forecast Channel played, ignored, on the TV. Daria shook her head and said, "Being Maid of Honor opposite a laptop computer is going to be really weird."

"I know, but Derek insisted that he wanted Lyle Collins as his Best Man. The whole brothers in arms thing."

"I think it's cool," Jane said. "Broadcasting your wedding by webcam to Afghanistan so that Derek's unit can watch."

"Are you missing Jane Cam?" Daria said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Tom Sloane shake his butt again…" When Daria raised an eyebrow, Jane said, "Hey, he had a cute butt. I didn't say I wanted to go out with him again."

"Point granted," Daria said.

Karen said, "That reminds me. Daria, do you and Michael have a place for your wedding yet?"

"Um…we're still working on it."

Karen shook her head. "You better do something before your mother decides for you."

"Don't remind me," Daria said before taking a drink. "It's just that we haven't found what we want yet. I can't describe it, but, that's it."

"You want it to be exactly right," Jane said, smiling. "You can't hide your romantic streak; we know you too well."

"Okay, okay. I'm still looking for the perfect place and haven't found it yet. Are you happy?"

"Yep," Jane said. "And that calls for another drink."

* * *

Inside the Zon, Trent stopped by the bar and said, "Water."

The bartender produced a glass and said, "How's Lindy?"

"Still waiting."

"You're not staying with her?"

"She told me to play tonight. You know; responsibility."

"I hear ya, man."

Trent drained the water before he reached into his pocket for the cell phone that Lindy had recently bought for him and pushed a control to mute the ring so it wouldn't disturb him during the performance. "Time to play."

He hopped up on stage, slung a guitar over his shoulder and leaned against a stool. "Hey, I'm Trent Lane and I want to welcome you to the Zon for a night of alternative grunge."

* * *

Arms around each other's waists, Derek and Karen stepped out of a restaurant and onto one of Boston's busy sidewalks. He said, "Finally, a real date again. Just the two of us."

"And a couple hundred pedestrians," Karen said.

"Smartass."

"That's what I get for hanging around Daria and Jane."

"I'm not sure you can entirely blame them."

"Oh, I suppose I have a natural talent."

As they walked, Karen noticed Derek regularly glancing from side to side and upward. Finally, she asked, "Looking for something up there?"

"Oh, um, no. Habit, I guess."

Karen nodded, understanding and mildly concerned. "Anyplace you want to go?"

"How about a club of some kind? We're both twenty-one now."

"Okay, but one that's not too loud."

"Agreed. I've had more than enough loud noises to last a while."

* * *

Lindy rested against the door frame and called into the pottery shop, "Amanda. Amanda."

Carefully painting glaze onto some bisqueware, Amanda looked up and said, "Yes, Lindy?"

"It's time. I need a ride to the hospital."

"Oh dear," Amanda said. "I just started painting the glaze on this plate. Can you wait a few minutes?"

"No, I can't wait. I'm going into labor."

Amanda looked at Lindy but was clearly seeing memories instead. "Oh yeah, I was so nervous my first time." She rose and took off her apron. "I'll wash up and meet you at the car."

"Thanks," Lindy said, glad to get such a quick response. On her way to the car, she said, "I hope she doesn't get distracted."

After getting into the car, Lindy checked her watch and said, "Damn, Trent's set has started." She took her phone from her purse and dialed.

After several rings, Helen said, "Hello."

"Hi, it's Lindy. I need to ask you for a favor."

"Of course, what do you need?"

"I'm going into labor and Amanda's going to drive me to Cedars of Lawndale. Can you or Jake run over to the Zon and tell Trent?"

"Didn't you get him a new cell phone?"

"He always turns it off when he plays and the bartender can't deliver a phone message properly to save his life."

"We'll go," Helen said. "Hmm, I better be the one to go inside since Jake's starting to like Trent's music and might get distracted."

"Thanks a million."

"We'll follow Trent to the hospital just in case either of you need anything."

"If I'm not in my right mind when you get there, I'm going to say 'thanks' now."

"Our pleasure, Lindy. Oh, have you called your mother yet?"

Lindy sighed and said, "I'll call her when I'm done. The last thing I need is her hovering around while I'm having a baby. Especially if she's been drinking again."

"I see."

After Lindy finished talking to Helen, the intervening minutes felt like hours before Amanda got to the car. She slowly and methodically adjusted the seat and the mirrors while saying, "Make sure to wear your belt. You need to keep the little one safe."

Getting impatient, Lindy said, "I'll worry about the belt, just drive."

* * *

Leaving a small theater with Michael, Daria heard her cell phone ring. After giving Michael a contrite look, she answered it. "Morgendorffer's Mobile Meat Market. We bring the butchery to you."

Karen said, "Hey Daria."

"Karen, what's up?"

"Um, are you and Michael real busy right now?"

"Not that much, why?"

"I need a little help. Derek and I stopped at a little nightclub and, well, he's had one too many and I can't walk him back to my truck by myself."

"We'll be there," Daria said before covering the phone and asking Michael, "Do you mind if we give Karen and Derek a hand?"

"No."

Back to the phone, Daria said, "Okay, where are you?"

* * *

Trying to remind herself that she was that age at one time, Helen pushed her way through the crowd to reach the stage just as Trent finished a song.

"Trent!" she said, trying to be loud enough without yelling.

Trent said, "Okay, this next song is an old Mystik Spiral classic."

Louder, Helen said, "Trent!"

That got his attention and he looked at her in surprise. "Hey, Helen. What are you doing here?"

"Lindy's gone into labor."

"Lindy went to the neighbor?"

"Labor!"

"What? She's not supposed to be working hard."

Helen yelled, "She's having the baby!"

"Oh." Trent strummed his guitar once and then his eyes massively opened. "Oh!"

A drunk in the audience said, "Trent, you got two old ladies. You da man!"

Helen gave him an angry stare before turning back to Trent. "Jake and I are here to make sure you get to the hospital."

Trent looked around, stunned, and mumbled, "Yeah, hospital. Um, I think I better get going."

"Trent," Helen said.

Trent set his guitar aside, fumbled with the mike stand and then said, "Um, hey. I've gotta like, go now. Sorry to cut things short but, um, I gotta go have a baby. It's kinda important." With very uncharacteristic haste, he bolted from the stage and out of the back door to where his big black SUV was parked.

Another of the drunks yelled, "Hey lady, are you going to finish the set for him?"

* * *

Lindy reached out and grabbed Trent's hand as he entered the room. "You haven't missed anything important yet."

"Holding up?" he asked.

"So far, so good," she said as she felt a new contraction. "Oh, things seem to be going quickly though."

The attending nurse checked her watch and said, "At this rate, it won't be long. This little guy might be a little late, but he definitely wants out now."

"He must've heard about the eviction notice," Lindy said, still managing to keep her humor.

"Good one," Trent said.

"You're pretty calm," the nurse said.

"Hey, it's cool and happens all the time."

"You're a lucky girl," the nurse said before stepping away.

Lindy softly said to Trent, "You got here fast. How many stop lights did you run?"

"Stop lights?"

* * *

Watching the entrance carefully, Karen immediately saw Daria and Michael to wave them over to the booth she shared with Derek. He had pushed himself back into the corner as tightly as possible and sat with his hands clasped together in front of him, staring at the table.

"Karen, what's going on?" Daria asked.

Reaching across the table to hold Derek's hands, Karen said, "He's feeling guilty about being home while his unit's still overseas."

Michael nodded and asked, "What do you need?"

"Daria, can you drive Derek and me home in your car while Michael drives my truck home?"

"No problem, right Michael?"

"Just let me know where the truck's parked," he said.

"It's about eight blocks down the street near Rudolf's Steakhouse. Derek wanted to celebrate a bit. Here's the keys."

Michael took them and said, "Got it."

"Thanks, now to coax him out." Karen moved to the other seat and sat next to Derek. "Honey, time to go."

He looked around nervously but didn't move. Karen stroked her hand along his forearm and said, "It'll be okay. We're going to my place, where it's nice and quiet."

He looked into her eyes and seemed to come around. "All right."

Slowly, Karen drew him out and began to escort him out. Along the way, she quietly told Daria, "Don't worry; I already paid the check."

"Are you going to need any help getting Derek out?" Michael asked.

"I think he'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll go ahead then and meet you at the apartment." Michael stopped to kiss Daria and said, "See you in a bit."

* * *

Lindy screamed, "Trent! This is all your fault!" as she struggled to push.

"My fault," he reassuringly said, holding one hand over where she had a tight grip on his other hand.

"Next time, you're doing this!"

The doctor said, "One more push, Lindy. One more."

"You better be right!"

"Here he comes," the doctor said, gently cradling the newborn in his arms. "Perfect."

Exhausted, Lindy said, "I'm done?"

Trent kissed her hand and said, "All done."

While the delivery team checked and cleaned the baby, Lindy turned to Trent. "Thank you. Thank you."

"So it's not my fault any more?"

"Oh, it's still your fault, but it was worth it."

"So you don't want me to go through this next time?"

"If we can find a way, you're not getting out of it."

A few moments later, the doctor returned and placed the infant in Lindy's arms, saying, "He's healthy and happy, Lindy. Congratulations."

Lindy turned to show off their child. "Trent, say hello to our son."

His eyes widened just a tad as he said, "Whoa," and then proceeded to drop to the floor in a dead faint.

The attending nurse knelt down next to Trent and cracked open an ammonia vial to wake him up. "I thought he was too calm."

The doctor said, "He was there when it was important."

* * *

Karen quietly left her bedroom, pulling the door almost shut before going out to the living room, where Daria and Michael waited. She said, "He's sleeping."

Michael said, "I can't imagine what he's feeling."

"He's been through a lot and I know that there's stuff he hasn't told me," Karen said. "The guys out there depended on each other for their lives. It's going to take a while for him to accept that he's not letting his buddies down."

Daria said, "Is he going to be able to get help from the Army?"

Karen sighed. "When I visited him down at Walter Reed, the doctors warned me that the bureaucracy is still gearing up for combat veterans and that he probably won't be able to get psychological help quickly."

"He needs help soon," Michael said, "Before things get worse."

"There's not much I can do to speed it up and he doesn't have insurance otherwise. His parents' coverage ended when he turned 21."

"Hold on a second," Daria said, getting up. "I want to check on something." She went to her room and came out with a Raft student handbook. She thumbed through it until she found what she was looking for. "Derek's preregistered for spring semester, right?"

"Yes. He's anxious to get back."

"Do you know if he has the money to pay his tuition early?"

"We've been saving his active duty pay, sure."

Daria showed the book to Karen and pointed to a sentence. "Because he was on Inactive-Returning status, if he pays his tuition, he'll be changed to Active status."

Karen caught on. "Which means he can use the Student Health Center."

"Exactly. He can get good treatment there. I know."

"Daria, you're a genius."

"Yep, she is," Michael said.

"I'm looking out for my friends," Daria said.

* * *

Into the phone, Jane said, "Thanks for calling and I can't wait to see. I'll be down next week, so have pictures."

She hung up the phone and looked at Daria, Michael and Karen sitting in the living room, where they had been ever since she'd gotten home half an hour earlier after a night out with CC and Nell. She shared their concern, but hoped her news would improve the mood. "Hey guys, can I share a little good news to cheer you up?"

"How?" Karen asked.

"Andrew Sean Lane. Six pounds, nine ounces. Born at 9:55 PM."

"Congratulations," Karen said. "That is good news."

"That's cool," Michael said.

"Next time you talk to Trent and Lindy, send my best," Daria said.

"Wow," Jane said.

"Any difference when your nephew feels more like a nephew instead of a little brother?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, that must be it. It feels good."

While they talked, a dark shape silently slipped into Karen's room. In the darkness, Bump hopped onto the bed and nuzzled Derek's face a couple times before settling next to him, purring.

* * *

Having served the deli-prepared Thanksgiving dinner to her family, Helen sat down and looked around the rarely used dining room table. Wistful, she said, "This is the last time we'll do this."

"It's not like I'm going to abandon you, Mom," Daria said.

"I know, sweetie. I mean Thanksgiving with just the four of us. Next year you'll be married and either Michael will be here with us or you'll be with his family or you may even decide to have dinner for two. And Quinn, the same might go for you in the future; you've been with Q for a while now."

"Don't start making plans for us, Mom," Quinn said. "We're dating. Steady dating, but that's all so far."

"You can't blame a mother for being hopeful for her daughter."

Quinn glared at Daria. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"You're the one getting married in six months and putting ideas in Mom's head."

"Quinn, as much as I enjoy giving you a hard time, that's not a good enough reason to get married."

"Speaking of weddings," Helen said. "How are your plans coming along?"

Daria sighed but said, "I like the drawings Isabelle has shown me, but she won't finalize the designs until after she's finished with altering Karen's dress."

"I can't believe you're letting some student design your wedding dress," Quinn said. "I mean, you want professionals for this."

Daria said, "Number one, when she graduates next spring, Isabelle will be a 'professional.' Number two, I've worked with her before and know that she does good work, and number three, she's doing this as a friend and the price is far more reasonable that I could get at any boutique."

"Okay, Daria, we trust your judgment," Helen said. "Now, what about finding a place for the ceremony?"

"Um…"

"You haven't," Helen said, disappointed.

"It's not like we haven't tried," Daria said. "The Old North Church isn't available."

"I warned you that you need to think ahead. A lot of people get married in June and the good venues fill up quickly."

"Mom, it's not even that. We're trying to find a place that feels right and we haven't succeeded yet."

"Daria, time is running out."

"I know, Mom."

Jake cleared his throat and said, "You want a small ceremony, right Daria?"

"Yes."

"How about here? I'm sure the managers can be talked into making it available."

"Here?" Helen said.

Remembering what first made her admit to her love for Michael, Daria said, "I like it. I like it a lot."

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table with Derek and his family at Thanksgiving, Karen cocked her head as if listening. Miriam asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just noticing that it's…quiet. With my family, there are so many people around that it's always noisy and the one year I had Thanksgiving with Daria's family, well, they tend to be rather animated."

Tony said, "Too quiet for you?"

"No, I think I could get used to this."

Derek said, "I like the quiet also, but it's too bad we can't go horse riding like we did at your folks' place last year."

Karen sighed. "I miss riding."

Derek said, "What about the stable where Michael found those horse rentals for Daria last year?"

"That's a great idea, thanks."

"I figure I owe you."

"We owe each other."

* * *

Holding Andrew, Quinn said, "Lindy, he's so adorable."

Proud, she said, "So's his father."

Looking from the side, Daria said, "It's an evolutionary adaptation so that parents don't kill them when they scream for food at three in the morning."

"Daria, always the romantic," Jane said.

"You're cooing over him a lot yourself, Jane," Daria said.

"What can I say?"

Teasing, Trent said, "So Daria, does he give you any ideas of having one of your own?"

Daria's emphatic, "No!" caused everyone in the room to chuckle. Seeking to divert attention, she said to her sister, "You've taken quite a liking to the baby. What are your plans?"

Quinn said, "To enjoy little Andrew's company now because who knows if or when you'll make me a real aunt."

"The odds are more on 'if' for now," Daria replied.

"Then it's a good thing Lindy and Trent asked Mom and Dad to be his godparents. That should keep them off of both of our backs."

* * *

"I'll ask and get back with you. I love you, too. Bye," Michael said, hanging up the telephone. He left the kitchen and went to the living room, where his parents and sister were watching _White Christmas_ as they had for several years as a way to start the Christmas season.

Gina said, "How was Daria?"

"Good. I think we might have a place for the wedding."

"Really?" Samantha said. "Where?"

"If you don't mind traveling, her parents' house."

"It's Daria and your wedding, whatever you decide will be fine with us," Ron said. "Though I suspect you won't permit Jake and me unsupervised access to the grill."

"None of us will," Samantha said.

"But you're okay with it?"

"We're okay," Samantha said.

"Cool."

"Inside their house?" Gina said. "What about music? Please tell me you're not planning on a boom box. I would have to kill you."

Michael smirked. "As a matter of fact, I seem to remember that someone around here is going to one of the best music conservatories in the country with a specialization in voice…"

Her eyes brightened at the offer. "I'll do it. What do you want me to sing?"

"Oh, something simple."

* * *

The yard swing in the back yard swayed gently as Karen and Derek sat together after Miriam had shooed them outside after dinner, saying, "We'll take care of everything."

Karen asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Better," he said, "I think."

"Take your time; I'm right here with you."

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"Thank you for coming home."

* * *

Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.  
November-December 2008


	5. Christmas in White

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2009.

This is the sixty-sixth story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Christmas in White**

"Aaaarrrrrggghhhh!" Karen screamed as she read an e-mail on her computer, followed by a string of uncomplimentary and highly descriptive veterinary terms directed at the sender.

The verbal explosion startled Jane, causing her to splash a streak of red across her current canvas. With a groan, she cleaned the brush and set it in a jar before going to Karen's room. "Are you practicing to scare Derek's fellow drill sergeants or dealing with wigged-out relatives that didn't get invited to the wedding?"

"Relatives. I swear that my family's been infiltrated by aliens."

Leaving her room, Daria said, "Hey, that's one of my lines."

"Why, in God's name, does my second cousin want to go to the wedding? I see her once a year at Thanksgiving and we might've said ten words to each other since we were kids."

"Looking for a guy?" Jane suggested.

Daria said, "Or maybe angling for the bouquet to browbeat some guy back home."

Karen covered her face with her palm. "Damn, I can see some of my relatives doing that."

"Look at the bright side," Daria said, "Girls fighting over the bouquet can be cheap and enjoyable entertainment."

Jane wagged her finger between the two of them. "Hey, we're going to be in the middle of that. Hmm, maybe I can borrow CC's chainmail for protection."

"I plan on getting well to the back and moving away as soon as Karen turns her back."

"Coward," Karen said.

"Reasonable precaution for preserving life and limb," Daria replied.

"How about if I just stand behind you?" Jane asked. "After all, I have to survive on my own six months later when you get hitched."

When she heard a knock at the door, Jane said, "I'll get it and leave you two to settle proper bouquet etiquette."

Opening the door, she found Daria's theater friend, Isabelle, holding a box. The tall newcomer said, "Hey there, Jane. Special delivery for Karen."

Jane hurriedly motioned for Isabelle to come in out of the December cold and called over her shoulder, "Karen! Your dominatrix dress is here."

She came out and saw Isabelle. "It's ready?"

"As ready as it'll ever be," Isabelle said. "Damn is this a work of art. Every seam was hand stitched with silk thread, even the internal seams that nobody but a costume geek will ever notice. No wonder every Sammi Rudolph original goes for five figures, at least."

"Thank you so much."

Isabelle passed the box to Karen and said, "Try it on before you thank me. I want to make sure everything is perfect."

"I'll be right back," Karen excitedly said before disappearing into her room.

Isabelle turned to Daria. "I need to get some measurements from you."

"I hate being measured."

Jane couldn't help but laugh when Isabelle said, "So what else is new?"

Daria held out her arms and stood still. "Let's get this over with."

"You know I work fast," Isabelle said, pulling a tape measure and notepad from a pocket before efficiently setting about her task.

By the time Isabelle was done taking measurements, Karen was coming out of her room. The dress was cut in an Edwardian style from fine white silk and velvet. The close-fitted blouse had a lace collar, while the sleeves tapered to the cuff and the full skirt evenly and perfectly fell to just below her ankles. The sleeves and skirt were daintily embroidered with 24kt gold thread. Karen said, "Wow, the fit's perfect."

Isabelle gave her a grin and said, "Yep, I can cook."

"No ego there," Jane playfully said.

"No bigger than yours," Daria said.

Jane said, "Seriously though, it looks great."

"Thanks," Karen said, thoroughly relieved at having one less thing to worry about.

"Out of curiosity," Isabelle said. "What's Derek wearing? His dress uniform or a tuxedo?"

"He's wearing a tux. He said that he'd seen enough army green to last a while and so have all the guys at Camp Raptor."

"Karen," Daria said. "The guys want to see you, not Derek, on that webcam."

Smirking, Isabelle said, "And that gives them something to look at."

* * *

Brig. Gen. Paula Trainor sat on the corner of Asst. Prof. Amy Barksdale's desk at Tennyson University and flipped an invitation in her hands. "She's really a sweet kid for inviting me, but I'm afraid that I can't make it. Between here and that building with the extra wall, I just can't get away."

"I'll give them your regards," Amy said. "How can I pass up a chance to see my niece squirming around in her bridesmaid dress again?"

Paula gently laughed and said, "I had a couple of my cadets talking about her for a couple of weeks after your wedding. Not to mention your youngest niece. Hell, one cadet asked to be transferred to Naval ROTC in San Diego for a shot at her. I do not like the idea of losing good cadets to the Navy."

"You'll have to break their hearts and say that she's taken, too."

"Thank goodness."

"Too bad you and Sammi can't make it. I'm sure she'd like to see her dress in action again."

Paula shook her head. "Sgt. Adler is too high of a profile right now. Too many questions would be asked if I showed up with Sammi and a reporter noticed."

"No offense, Paula, but that is still such a stupid policy."

"Stupid or not, it's the reality I have to work around." After a moment's thought, Paula slowly said, "What do you mean by, 'dress in action again?'"

"I gave Karen my wedding dress. I have no plans on using it again, my biological clock has stopped ticking and I'm not about to ask the twins to share it. She's a good kid and I figured she could use a real morale boost to help her through Derek's recovery."

Paula's eyes grew wide. "That was custom fitted to you. How does Karen plan to wear it?"

"Daria knows a good seamstress from her theater work who agreed to do the alterations."

Paula's hand went to her mouth. "Oh damn. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Sammi's going to have a fit."

"Why?"

"She's…very protective of her work. In her mind, doing alterations to that dress would be like retouching a painting to match your new interior décor."

"But it's still the same dress, just adjusted a little to fit someone new."

Paula looked up. "Amy, you're coming home with me because I'm using you as a human shield when I tell Sammi."

* * *

Lewis Berkheart stomped into the apartment he shared with Michael Fulton carrying a paper-wrapped bundle under one arm. "Two hundred freaking bucks for graduation regalia. You'd think that with all the money they've charged for graduate tuition, they'd throw it in for free. But nooo, they have to stick it to us one more time."

Studying at the kitchen table, Michael said, "Sounds as bad as a wedding. A bunch of money for something you'll only wear once and then stick in a closet."

"I don't even get to do that. It's three-fifty to buy the stuff; I'm only renting it."

"Ouch."

"And I didn't even get kissed."

Michael closed a textbook and said, "Clothes rental. What a racket."

"Oh yeah," Lewis said. "You're going to that wedding the same day as my graduation. How's that coming along? Or have you expressed the better part of valor and not inquired?"

"Trying to lay low and observe so that I can see things to avoid with mine."

"Is it working?"

"I'll let you know in six months."

Lewis laughed and dropped onto the sofa while turning on the TV with the remote. "Just in time to worry about what to avoid when you go to grad school."

* * *

Tall, athletic, attractive and with a long, blonde braid pulled over her left shoulder falling to her waist, Sammi Rudolph glared at Amy and Paula with unmitigated fury. "I can't believe you did that!"

Standing in front of Paula, Amy said, "I thought it was a good idea."

"And why the hell did you think that?"

"Her husband was hurt pretty bad over in Afghanistan and I thought it would help cheer her up and give her one less thing to worry about."

"Okay, I get that, but why didn't you come to _me_ about alterations?"

Amy shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think about it."

"Figures, but then, this girl could've called me, too."

Amy rubbed her forehead. "Right. Someone you've never heard of calls up out of the blue, says she has one of your originals and would you please do some alterations. Even supposing that your receptionist didn't hang up on her out of hand with what to her would sound like a preposterous story, would you have been able to take time off to run to Boston for a couple days?"

Sammi had to admit, "Probably not."

"Karen's a college senior helping a soldier get back on his feet, so I doubt if she had the time or money to come down here, either."

"You should've said something."

"Yes, I should've and I'm sorry. Paula can tell you how I can be a little socially clueless at times."

"She's right about that," Paula said.

"Besides," Amy said. "It's a beautiful dress that gets to be used again instead of hanging in a closet. That should count for something."

Sammi nodded. "I suppose."

Amy took a step closer. "On top of that, I know Karen has a sentimental streak that means she'll keep it to pass on to her daughter, if she has one. Daria told me that the service star Karen hung in her window had been the one her grandmother had in WWII."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

Sammi reluctantly nodded. "Okay, how about this? I'll go up there and take a look at the dress, fixing anything that I think needs to be fixed. Free of charge and no drama. Well, maybe a little drama, but not much. Do you think we can agree on that?"

Paula shrugged and said, "It looks like I'm going to the wedding anyway."

"Next week is finals week," Amy said. "Karen will have enough on her mind between last minute planning and exams. Besides, Paula and I will have our hands full watching over finals in our classes, and, uh, I know you said only a little drama, but…"

"You'd rather be there, just in case. Okay, how about we go as soon as you two are free?"

"That'll be noon on Friday for me," Amy said. "Paula?"

"No exams, but I have a meeting at the Pentagon until after lunch," she said.

"Unless the seamstress is a total hack, the night before should be enough time to fix any damage she did. Okay."

Amy nodded. "I'd better call Daria and Karen."

* * *

Seeing Daria turn off her cell phone, Jeff Olson rolled his chair clear of his cubicle at _The Mast_ editorial office and said, "Damn, what was that about? I could almost hear it all the way down here."

Daria rolled her chair out of her cubicle so that they could see each other clearly. "I was talking Karen down from another wedding mini-crisis."

"That's a mini-crisis? I'd hate to hear a full-blown one."

"That was over the weekend. You remember I mentioned that my aunt gave Karen her wedding dress."

Mira Chu came out of her cubicle and said, "The aunt that had that real big wedding down in D.C, right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Amy called and said that when she comes up on Friday, the designer who made the dress will come along to check the alterations Karen had done to it." Daria paused to remember the name. "Um, Sammi Rudolph. A friend of Amy's planned maid-of-honor."

Mira whistled. "Your aunt had a Sammi Rudolph original and then your friend had it altered? Gutsy."

Daria shrugged. "It wouldn't fit right, otherwise."

"If what the tabloids say is even half true, the real drama is going to be when she shows up."

"I hope not, for Ms. Rudolph's sake. Karen's under so much stress right now, if she blows, I'd put money on her taking down a hungry lion."

* * *

"Thanks," Daria said to the delivery driver as he walked back down the stairs. Holding two pizza boxes in her hands, Daria stepped back inside and softly kicked the apartment door closed. "Dinner's here!"

Both looking frazzled, Karen and Jane emerged from their rooms as Daria placed the boxes on the table. Karen said, "I miss Cheap and Cheesy delivering to the dorms every half hour, though I suppose it's a good thing I'm not eating as much pizza as I did when we were freshmen or I wouldn't fit into my dress."

"Hey, Daria, do you think we should've ordered her some cheeseless pizza?" Jane said as she opened the top box and grabbed a slice.

Before Daria could answer, Karen said, "I would have to kill you," as she also grabbed one.

"Don't do that," Daria said. "I don't know if I can raise bail for you before Saturday."

"Hey, can't you hit up your rich aunt?"

"She's giving finals this week and is probably crankier than we are."

"Speaking of cranky," Karen said. "I hope that Ms. Rudolph isn't going to be over the top Friday. That's something I really don't need."

"Amy wouldn't intentionally bring anyone who would upset you, but considering some of her friends…"

"I don't get it," Karen said.

Jane said, "It's an artist thing. You get attached to your work like it's a part of you or something. Daria, think about how you would feel about someone changing your stories."

"I don't think it's the same, Jane. I've had to make editorial changes to every story I've published."

"Well, what if somebody out there somewhere rewrote your Melody Powers stories and posted them online?"

"I'd say that if they're writing Melody Powers fanfiction, they need to really get a life."

"I think I understand," Karen said. "I'm hoping that she understands that the changes are only to make it fit so that her work can be seen again instead of moldering in a closet. Kind of like changing the frame on a picture to hang in a new place."

* * *

Daria waved her co-workers over and said, "Jeff, Mira, I want to work out a deal with you."

"Deal?" Jeff said.

"Yes, a deal to help keep the press at a safe distance from Karen and Derek Saturday."

Mira cocked her head. "That's a big favor. What's in it for us?"

"Exclusive photos. Karen hired one of our photographers, Aaron, and agreed to let the paper have the first pick of photos if you can prevent her from being disturbed."

"That's going to be tough," Jeff said.

"It's better than Derek's suggestion of setting up a ring of off-duty Guardsmen around the chapel."

Mira made a face and said, "That wouldn't look good."

"Exactly. They understand the PR interest and simply want the illusion that they're not under a microscope. We all know that with telephoto lenses, news crews can get good shots as they go to the reception hall without disturbing the party."

"They'll want interviews."

"Trust me when I say that would be a very bad idea. Karen would not be in the mood and I don't want their day ruined by some reporter that makes her out to be a bridezilla. Look, I'll even talk to reporters if they want and I'm sure that their parents will talk…after Karen and Derek have left for their honeymoon."

Jeff scratched his chin. "Exclusive photos."

"Come on," Daria said. "You know the photographers use the paper's computers to process their side projects. You might as well get something out of it this time."

"It's not going to be easy," Mira said.

"That's why I asked the two of you. If anyone can do it, you can."

* * *

With Michael and Derek looking over his shoulder, Lewis completed the webcam hookup on the laptop and said, "All set for tonight."

Scattered around the living room of Michael and Lewis's apartment, drinking beer and eating chips, were various friends of Derek's who had been invited to the party.

In the Enlisted Personnel Club at Camp Raptor, an army technician checked the connections at his end and said, "Sgt. Adler, Pfc. Collins and the rest of your platoon are here and ready, along with anyone else in camp that's free. There aren't exactly a lot of strippers in Afghanistan. Have you seen her? Is she any good?"

Lewis laughed and shook his head. "Not my type."

Michael said, "I haven't seen her, but my fiancée's friend CC is a stripper and vouches for her."

The technician asked, "Your fiancée knows a stripper and is cool with you hiring one?"

"It's a long story about how they know each other and CC has assured us that the dancer has a very strict hands-off, no lap dance policy for private performances. Considering both my fiancée and CC, someone would violate that policy only at great and very personal risk."

Derek said, "That's also the only way the bride would allow us to hire one. And trust me; you don't want her mad at you. I'd rather face half a dozen insurgents on patrol than her when she's on the warpath."

"I'll take your word for it, though I'm still a little surprised that they went along."

Derek leaned forward and said, "Hey, we're trying to be traditional and strippers are traditional for a bachelor party." In a brotherly tone, he added, "Besides, she's here more for all of you back at Camp Raptor than she's here for us."

"In that case, Sergeant, you can tell her that all of us here really appreciate it."

* * *

Along with friends of Karen's from college and work, Daria, Jane, CC and Nell were gathered in the apartment starting their own celebration. Karen nervously paced and said, "This really isn't necessary."

"Yes it is," Jane insisted. "Yeah, yeah, you're already hitched, but that doesn't mean that you can cheat us out of a night of fun at your expense."

Glad for the humor, Karen overdramatically lifted her hand to her head and gave her best Scarlett O'Hara imitation while saying, "Oh dear, how could I ever be so rude as to deny my good friends their due?"

"Now you're getting into the spirit," CC said before taking a drink from a wine cooler.

Nell nudged CC. "You got a good stripper, right?"

"Hey, would I steer anyone wrong?" she retorted. "Jimmy is wonderful eye candy and is perfectly safe."

Seeing Karen and Daria again looking doubtful about the entertainment, Jane said, "Hey, you two have guys. He's going to be here for the rest of us poor saps to drool over."

"The things we do for friendship," Daria said.

Hearing the doorbell, Karen checked her watch and said, "I hope that's Amy and her friends. It would be really awkward if the, um, entertainment got here first."

"I really don't think they would object," Jane said. "Don't forget about Amy's party."

Upon opening the door, Karen was relieved, but still also very nervous to find Amy, Paula and Sammi on the landing. "Come in, please."

After the three newcomers had removed their winter coats and exchanged pleasant greetings, Amy looked around and said, "Definitely a step up from your old dorm room."

"Damn," Paula said. "I couldn't find an apartment this good until well after I graduated."

"Nice place," Sammi said. "Karen, I hope you can understand if I'm a little impatient…"

Nervous, Karen nodded and said, "This way."

* * *

Her face expressionless, Sammi examined the gown, closely inspecting an inset that expanded the waist. "Hmm. I wouldn't have done it like that, but…it's a good job, including the stitching."

Her pent-up annoyance coming out in her voice, Karen sharply said, "So it passes your inspection?"

After being Amy's captive audience for the trip between Washington and Boston and hearing in great detail about how Amy came to give Karen the dress, Sammi felt warmth and admiration for Karen. So, she said, "I'll admit to being overly protective of my work because my reputation relies on how it looks and I…sometimes forget about the person underneath. Karen, can we call a truce? Tonight, I want to make sure that you look great. It's all about you."

Wary, Karen said, "I can do truce."

Sammi nodded. "The person who did this is good, very good, but I'm better." She gently passed the dress back to Karen. "Can you put it on, please? I'll wait outside."

While waiting, Sammi ignored the others in the room and retrieved a compact sewing kit. After a couple minutes, Karen cracked open the door and said, "Ready."

Sammi hurried in and closed the door. The dress fit Karen very well, much to Sammi's relief. She walked around and carefully observed how each panel and detail flowed over the young woman's shape. To her more experienced eye, she could see the fit was almost perfect, but still needed a tiny adjustment. At the same time, she said, "I hear that you insisted on getting married before your young man shipped out. That took a lot of guts, not to mention being very romantic."

"There was a lot going through my mind that night. I…" Karen shrugged. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"And then you took time off from school to be with him when he got back."

"I couldn't stay away, and besides, I had a lot of help."

Sammi stepped back and said, "It's looking good, only one small...." At that moment, something caught her eye and she stepped forward to pluck a black hair off of Karen's shoulder. "Oh yeah, you're a pre-vet major."

Karen looked close at the offending follicle and said, "That's from Bump, Daria's cat."

Sammi looked back toward the door and firmly said, "Until you leave tomorrow, that cat is barred from this room. No excuses."

Karen finally relaxed and laughed. "Good luck with that. You remember that Daria was plucking hair off of her dress moments before going out at Amy's wedding."

"Yeah, I should've known better. Back to business, I know a little trick that will make this fit the curve of your waist better. I didn't include it originally because Amy, well, doesn't have your curves."

Out in the living room, Paula accepted a drink from CC and said, "Don't worry about us driving; all Amy has to do is call the limo service and they'll send someone out to pick us up. We couldn't see leaving some poor driver outside to freeze in this weather, so we sent him on his way."

Jane peeled away from the crowd to answer the door. A very handsome and well-built young man stood on the landing. He read from a card and said, "Myerson party?"

Jane hungrily grinned and said, "Come on in," as CC and Nell moved in closer.

Amy looked at the new arrival, at Paula's amused smirk and then at Daria. "My little niece is growing up."

* * *

Amy's husband Reese relaxed on a chair near the laptop, alternating between watching the stripper, the young men in Michael's apartment and the computer image of young soldiers (including several women) enthusiastically watching from Camp Raptor. That latter caused him to think back twelve years to his stay in Saudi Arabia as an F-15 pilot during the Gulf War.

Derek slid a chair over next to Reese and sat on it, resting his arms on the chair back. "You're the old married man around here. Any advice?"

The question not only made Reese think of Amy, but also of his late first wife and mother of his twin daughters. "Hold onto her every chance you get."

* * *

The next morning, Daria scanned the apartment and was glad that nothing appeared to be broken, though it clearly showed the aftereffects of the previous night's festivities, including Nell asleep on the sofa and CC curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. Clutching a large mug of coffee and looking somewhat the worse for wear, Jane watched from the kitchen and was clearly not yet capable of communication. Daria made her way to the door to answer it, finding Karen's mother and grandmother. "Hi, Mrs. Myerson, and, um, Mrs. Myerson."

"Hi Daria," Maddie said, "How are you?"

"Okay, considering last night."

A lightly built woman in her seventies stood behind Maddie and said, "Good morning, young lady. I'm so happy to meet you again, and please call me Alice."

"Nice to meet you again…Alice," Daria said as she took their coats. "Karen's in her room getting ready. Don't worry; she's dressed. Oh, and, um, excuse the mess."

"And don't you worry; I've seen worse," Maddie said.

Daria knocked on her roommate's door and said, "Your mother and grandmother are here."

"Send them in," was Karen's reply.

Both women stopped moments after entering. Maddie caught her breath and said, "That's…incredible."

Karen, already wearing her wedding dress, slowly spun and said, "I'm so lucky." Sammi had been right, her minor adjustment tastefully accented the curve of Karen's waist and hip.

"That really is a wonderful gown," Alice said.

Karen stopped turning and dashed across the room to hug both of the women. "I'm so excited." After lingering for several seconds, she said, "Where's Daddy?"

"I sent him ahead to make sure things are ready at the chapel and the hall. Don't worry; I sent Terry and Jill along with to keep him out of trouble."

"He's a little nervous, isn't he?"

Maddie laughed. "Just a bit."

"He's as bad as my father was when I got married," Alice said. "It happens to all of them."

"I have something for you." Reverent, Karen took a folded flag from her dresser and placed it in the old woman's hands. "Thanks for letting me use it, Grandma."

Alice smiled and pushed the folded cloth back. "I passed it on to a new generation. Keep it, dear, with the hope that your daughter or granddaughter will never need it."

* * *

Wearing a good suit, cup of coffee in one hand and leaning against the kitchen counter with the other, Michael surveyed the wreckage in his apartment, including the numerous casualties scattered about on the furniture and floor attempting to wake up. "Whose bright idea was this?"

Standing in the bathroom fumbling with his tie, Derek said, "Yours. Well, it was Lyle's idea and you volunteered the space."

Mention of the best man made Michael glance at the laptop and he saw that the webcam was still on. The Camp Raptor Enlisted Club looked almost as disheveled as his apartment, though a couple of soldiers were busy cleaning it up. Michael said, "I hope they don't get in trouble."

Derek came out and looked at the screen. "Don't worry; they never would've been allowed to set up the webcam without approval going way the hell up the chain of command. The base XO said it would be a good morale booster, and judging from the looks of things, I think it worked."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Scared spitless."

Lewis, in good shape because of his lack of drinking the night before, said, "I'll handle the stragglers, you two better head out so that you're not late. I suspect that the consequences would be drastic."

"Very," Derek said. "Are you up to driving?" he asked Michael.

"I'm good…I think."

As they walked to the door, Derek said, "Do you think I should've taken Reese up on his offer to send a limo?"

"Nah, I think you made a better deal saving it for the getaway."

* * *

One of the original nineteenth century buildings of the Raft campus, Cadfell Chapel faced the quad exactly opposite of Founder's Hall, the main administration building. Light snow fell as guests made their way inside. Huddled together about fifty feet away were a group of local newspaper and television reporters, including Mira and Jeff from _The Mast_.

Mira held out her hand to stop the TV crews from moving forward. "Show a little bit of class, will you? I'm a reporter and even I wouldn't be happy about a news crew barging in to my wedding."

When one TV reporter started to argue, Jeff said, "You have telephoto lenses and can get the shot from here."

"I'd like to get a few words."

Jeff snorted and said, "Trust me, if you stick a camera in the bride's face, you won't get anything that can be put on the air outside of late-night cable. We'll go in and talk to the guests later. That should give you enough sound bites for the evening news."

"Don't go there," one of the other reporters warned when the first looked like he still wanted to continue. "War hero's bride…you're going to be the one that looks bad and the next thing you know, the best assignment you can get is the Prairie Dog Calling Festival."

Inside the chapel, Karen shivered from the cold as she waited in the vestibule with Daria and her father. "Okay, maybe having a December ceremony wasn't the brightest idea."

Just as cold in her matching dress of pale green with silk embroidery, Daria said, "I'll forgive you as long as the heat is on inside."

Even in his tuxedo, Geoff Myerson felt the chill. "You girls are pretty tough, holding up in this weather."

"As long as we don't have to wait much longer," Karen said.

To their relief, the chapel organist started playing. Geoff went to the double doors leading to the sanctuary and said, "Are you ready, princess?"

"You haven't called me that in years."

"This is the last time I can."

Karen nodded and said, "I'm ready."

Geoff opened the doors and paused. When Karen stepped up beside him, he linked arms with her and both started slowly walking down the aisle. Clean, white ribbons and bows with a small, glass snowflake in the center decorated the end of each pew.

At the other end of the sanctuary, a spray of white roses sat on each side of the altar, with a large, white ribbon and bow like on the pews decorated the face. In front, Derek waited alongside the chaplain while on a stand nearby was a laptop with webcam. On the screen, she could see the best man, wearing his best field uniform, standing at parade rest while the rest of the company watched in the background.

Geoff silently let go of Karen's arm as he reached the front pew and sat down beside Maddie. Next was Alice, sitting straight and proud. Finally, there was Jill, and then Terry on the far end with little Wayne squirming between them while trying to see everything at once.

Seated on the other front pew were Derek's family, Miriam, Tony and Jason, as well as all four of his grandparents. The rest of the guests in the sanctuary were a modest number of friends from the Boston area, plus Amy, Reese, Paula and Sammi. Michael was seated among Jane, CC and Nell, who had apparently appointed themselves the task of keeping other unattached females away from him.

When Derek and Karen held hands, the chaplain said, "My dear brothers and sisters, we are gathered together," then with a glance to the laptop, added, "here and far away, to witness Karen and Derek as they reaffirm their wedding vows."

As Karen and Derek joined hands, the chaplain said, "When they entered into the covenant of matrimony months ago, life's circumstances did not allow them to share their joy with family and friends. Today, they can."

* * *

Mira looked at her watch and said, "They should've started by now. We can relax for a while."

A camera operator said, "Any idea of what kind of ceremony? Short? Long? Lasting until sunset?"

"Daria helped them write it and, knowing her, she tried to keep things under control."

Leaving his camera hanging by its sling, the operator blew on his hands to warm them. "Good. The only thing that's worse than a long wedding is waiting outside of one and not even getting to people watch."

* * *

Karen and Derek had faced each other and clasped both of their hands together in front of the chaplain. From her place near Karen, Daria said, "I stand for Karen and will witness to her sincere love for Derek."

"Thank you, Daria," the chaplain said.

From his place at Camp Raptor, Lyle Collins said, "I stand for Derek and will witness to his sincere love for Karen."

The chaplain said, "Thank you, Lyle." He then said, "Karen and Derek, do you proclaim before all your vow of love and devotion to each other throughout all of the challenges of your lives?"

They answered together, "We do."

* * *

Mira spotted two men leaving the chapel and said, "Isn't that Karen's father and brother? They can't be done with the photos yet."

"I wouldn't think so," Jeff said. "I wonder what they're up to. If we all slide over a bit, we can see down the side of the chapel."

As a group, the reporters shifted their position until they could look past the side of the building. Mira was the first to speak. "That is so cool."

One of the reporters mumbled, "Man, that's going to give my girlfriend ideas."

Jeff said to the camera operators and photographers, "That's why we're out here instead of inside."

* * *

Glowing with happiness, Karen stood with Derek at the back of the sanctuary and accepted good wishes from the guests and waited as everyone put on coats against the cold. Looking around, she noticed something and said, "Mom, where's Daddy and Terry?"

Maddie was unable to contain a smile as she said, "They're waiting outside with a little surprise."

"A surprise?" Karen said, glancing at Daria and Jane.

Daria shrugged. "Don't look over here; I don't know a thing."

"Me either," Jane said. "But I'm curious, too."

Wearing a long coat loosely pulled over her dress, Karen said to Derek, "The sooner we head out, the sooner we'll get to the reception hall. Let's go."

As soon as she and Derek stepped past the chapel doors, she stopped and stared. Geoff held the bridle of a very familiar black horse, hooked up to a two-seat buggy and wearing a blanket the same pale green as Daria's dress, as if Elvira were a bridesmaid. Geoff said, "I didn't want you to ruin that beautiful dress by walking through the snow."

Terry waited beside the buggy, holding the reins. "Besides, how could we leave a member of the family at home?"

Karen rushed down the steps and hugged her father. "How did you…?"

"We had to leave home a little early," Geoff said. "I pulled the horse trailer and Terry pulled the flatbed with the Wilsons' buggy. Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson send their best. We snuck out a little early to get everything ready and waiting for you, so your video guy better not have missed anything."

Derek said, "Trust me, Karen would kill him if he did. Thank you, Geoff."

As Karen petted Elvira's nose, Geoff said, "I suppose this is a good time to tell you. For your gift, your mother and I found a place to board Elvira and prepaid for six months. She's missed you."

Back hugging him, Karen cried and said, "You're the best."

As his camera operator filmed Karen and Derek climbing into the buggy and beginning the ride across the quad to the reception hall, the reporter that had grumbled about his girlfriend getting ideas said, "I wonder how much a horse and buggy will cost to rent."

"I bet a lot of guys are going to be asking that in this town," Mira said with a smirk. "The buggy operators are going to be happy."

* * *

"This is not fair," Nell said as she sat down on a stool and freed her hands from her crutches. "All of you get to move around and I'm stuck in one spot."

Among the other single women gathering, CC said, "None of us want your crutches flailing around while you try to catch the bouquet. But I'll make a deal with you. If that thing comes my way, I'll swat it over toward you."

"I've got your other side," Jane said.

"I'm only asking for a level playing field, not to be made a target," Nell said.

A tinny-sounding voice came from the laptop speaker as one of the women at Camp Raptor said over the webcam, "Hey, what about us?"

Jane shrugged and held up her hands. CC looked over, wagged her finger and said jokingly, "You know you're not supposed to be fraternizing over there."

"Hey! I've got a squeeze back home I'm after," the woman replied.

Daria joined the group and stood behind them.

CC said, "I thought you'd be up front."

"I know I'm getting married, so there's no sense in risking life and limb."

"That's okay," Jane said as a couple of Karen's classmates formed up in front. "I think they're the ones gunning for the flower bucket."

A thought crossed Daria's mind and she said, "I'm going to start practicing so that I can hit whoever I want at my wedding."

Jane gave her a friendly glare and said, "You can be an evil bitch when you want, can't you?"

"Nervous?"

"No, just…"

"Nervous."

"Okay, nervous. Look, that whole thing with Mack…I'm not ready for anything permanent."

Daria lowered her eyes. "Sorry."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't target Quinn."

Daria looked back up and grinned.

"Okay, girls," Maddie said as she made sure everyone was in place. "It's time. Karen, are you ready?"

Her back to the gathered young women, Karen said, "Here goes," and threw her bouquet over her shoulder without additional warning. It flew high over the front rank of guests and slightly to the side. CC casually hopped up slightly and tapped the bouquet to the side so that it dropped straight down on Nell.

"Ah!" Nell cried out in surprise as she grasped the flowers. "Um…"

Daria said, "Congratulations, Nell. Happy hunting."

* * *

While Karen and Derek danced to _Sentimental Journey_, she smiled and gave a quick wave to her grandmother, who nodded in warm approval at them. Derek caught the motion and whispered, "I think it's a good choice for our dance."

"She also insisted the music also counted as 'something old.'"

Seeing Michael and Daria at the drink table, Derek said, "I'm surprised you haven't drafted them to lead the next dance."

"They're on a different mission."

At the table, Daria used a ladle to transfer warm wassail from a punch bowl to an insulated pitcher and said to Micheal, "Can you put some of those cups on a tray and follow me?"

"What's up?" he asked, gathering the cups.

"We're taking something out to warm up the press and keep them happy."

"They're going to try to get something from you."

"I know; I'm running a little interference for Karen. Oh, and you better expect a few questions, too."

"Great."

"It shouldn't be that bad. They're looking for fluff."

"I don't feel particularly fluffy, but okay."

They found the press waiting in the lobby of the reception hall. Daria held up the pitcher and said, "A little wassail to keep everyone warm and to thank you for your patience."

"Blythe Lincoln with Channel 12 News. Can we have a few words?" one of the television reporters asked.

"Yes," Daria said as she started pouring cups and passing them out.

"Neal Caskins, Channel 7," the reporter who had tried to get closer earlier said as he took a cup from Michael. "And you are?"

"Michael Fulton, Daria's fiancé."

* * *

Some time later, Daria shook her head while answering, "They've been absolutely silent on where they're going for a honeymoon, sorry."

"Michael," Mira said. "Considering you're going to marry Daria in six months, how do you feel about all this?"

"Um, I guess you could call it early warning," he joked. "No offense to Karen, but I'm glad we're aiming for something simpler."

"Interesting," Ms. Lincoln said. "Ms. Morgendorffer, besides being the maid of honor today, you were the last minute maid of honor at the Barksdale/Wyatt wedding last year. Overall, you've become a bit of a local celebrity among Raft students. You've published several short stories, you were front and center during the dispute between Professors Findlay and Killarny, and even organized the students who helped Mrs. Adler stay with her husband when he came home."

Daria felt embarrassed and said, "It's not like I've been out looking for attention."

"Which makes me curious about rumors of Val, from _Val Magazine_, asking about you around Raft last fall. Is she planning a story about you?"

Daria was stunned for a moment as she remembered her frustration at the situation and its unsatisfactory conclusion. Finally, she gave the reporter a faint smile and said, "Do you have a pen and piece of paper?"

Ms. Lincoln quickly produced a pen and notepad. "Here."

Daria wrote, "Debbie Cawthon-Schellski – West Coast Journal," on the pad while saying, "I think she can give you the details you're seeking."

Jane poked her head out of the door behind them and said, "Hey, the renewlyweds are ready to make a run for it. They're heading out the side door to the limo, so you need to get over there. Oh, and Karen said to bring your new friends."

Daria said, "Limo?"

"From your uncle," Michael explained. "He said that his mother keeps a service on retainer and, since he wasn't using it this weekend, someone else might as well get her money's worth."

"Just to be clear," Mira said. "By 'uncle', you mean Mr. Reese Wyatt."

"Yeah."

"I better get over there," Daria said. "And wish Karen off."

Daria, followed closely by Michael, led the others to the side exit of the hall. While the reporters hung back to allow the camera crews to get shots, Daria and Michael grabbed handfuls of rice from a bowl and joined the line. Under the thrown rice, Karen and Derek made their way. Karen paused for a moment next to Daria and reached out to squeeze her friend's hand. "Thank you."

Outside, a silver limousine was parked nearby with the chauffeur holding the door open. After the couple ducked inside, he smoothly walked around the car and got in. Karen snuggled against Derek and pulled his arm around her waist. "Thank you for putting up with a little girl's dream."

"Thank you for becoming my dream come true…again," he whispered back.

As the limousine pulled away, all of the guests could see a small sign with elegant script on the back window that read, "Honeymoon bound, with a wish for a Merry Christmas to all."

* * *

Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipwichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.

January-February 2009


	6. How Did We Get All This Stuff?

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2009.

This is the sixty-seventh story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**How Did We Get All This Stuff?**

Sharing the contents of a Christmas stocking filled with chocolates, Gina and her friend Natalie sat on the sofa, watching Michael carrying boxes down the stairs and out to their father's car. Natalie said, "Wow, he really is moving out."

"Daria really has him whipped now," Gina said before popping a piece of double chocolate into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, if attending a second wedding with her doesn't mean she has him hooked, nothing does. Maybe that's why she's moving in with him."

"Knowing my goofball brother, he needs a little practice before he makes the big leap."

When Michael returned, he said, "And I went to such a special effort to give Mom and Dad one more original family Christmas."

Natalie said, "What would a Fulton family Christmas be without the two of you getting on each other's nerves and me egging you on?"

"You know, I should invite you to the wedding as Gina's date," Michael said as he started back up the stairs.

With a straight face, Gina said, "Sorry, big brother, but we broke up."

"But I'll take the invite anyway," Natalie said. "Seeing you go through with it is the only way I'll believe it."

"Okay, you'll get an invite. Besides, you're almost a member of the family anyway."

Samantha walked into the room and looked at her daughter. "You know, you should be getting ready to return to school, too."

Gina said, "Mom, I live in a dorm room with a fashionista from hell. All I need to take back is my clean laundry."

"I'm sure your roommate isn't that bad."

Gina said to Michael, "Do you want to tell her about your freshman roommate again?"

Samantha conceded the point, saying, "No need for a repeat."

* * *

  
For the first time in many years, the Lane living room had a completely decorated, full-sized tree in one corner. Daria and Jane sat near Trent, while Quinn cradled little Andrew Lane and Fran sat next to her, letting the infant play with her finger.

Fran said, "Aww, he's so cute."

With the happy but tired look of a new mother, Lindy said, "He takes after his father." Glancing over her shoulder at Trent, she added, "Too bad he doesn't sleep as much as him."

"Hey, I take my turn," he said in defense.

Curious, Jane asked, "Okay, Lindy, how do you get my brother out of bed to take care of Andrew in the middle of the night?"

"I keep a reusable ice pack that's nice and round in a cooler next to the bed. When it's his turn, I toss it into the bed and no matter where he rolls, he can't get away from it."

Trent said, "You see the brutality I have to put up with?"

"Yeah, real brutal," Daria said.

Still playing with the baby, Fran said, "Now that I'm out of the house, I think Uncle David and Aunt Beth are trying for one of their own. When I was home for Thanksgivingthat's why I asked to tag along with Quinn for Christmas this year."

Jane nudged Daria and said, "I see you're keeping your distance."

"You know I'm not big on children," Daria said.

"You're afraid that they might be contagious," Jane said, adding a poke with her finger.

"There's medicine to prevent it." Daria gave Jane a smirk and said, "Something I hope you remember after joining forces with CC and Nell to take over Boston."

Not to be outdone, Jane said, "Speaking of which, I need to get the name of that industrial-strength stuff you use"

Daria checked her watch and decided it was a good time to say, "We really should be going so that Quinn and Fran can catch their plane."

"We have time," Quinn said.

"Security, remember?"

Quinn stood and carried the baby to Lindy. "Damn security. It's been fun meeting you, Andrew. Fran's right, he's really cute."

Lindy smiled and said, "Does he make you want one?"

Quinn said, "Um, maybe later. You know, college and stuff."

"If you say so. You haven't said much about your boyfriend today."

"I've been busy," Quinn said, scratching the baby's tummy. "Q is doing well, making the winter rounds to his grandmother and then his mom."

"Any chance?" Lindy said and tossed her head toward Daria.

Quinn emphatically said, "No. We're doing very well with the boyfriend/girlfriend thing for now."

Daria chuckled and said, "Talk about afraid of contagious."

* * *

  
The matronly owner of the bed and breakfast placed Karen and Derek's meal on the table and said in a French-tinged Maine accent, "Too bad you have to leave so soon."

"It's been a wonderful stay, Mrs. Lefebvre," Karen replied, "but we need to finish moving everything into our new apartment before classes start next Monday."

"We don't get many honeymooners this time of year," Mrs. Lefebvre said. "It's been wonderful having you."

"I know it's out of season for Mt. Desert Isle," Derek said. "Karen and I are glad you were open and especially for Christmas."

"We're here whether we have guests or not, so my husband and I figured we might as well make the place available. It was nice to have some young voices in the house over the holidays again."

"Our good luck," Karen said. "The Maine coast is so different from what I've seen before. It's been a lot of fun."

Mrs. Lefebvre said, "It is much more pleasant in the summerif you ever want to come back."

Karen reached over the table to hold Derek's hand. "I think we'll want to return."

* * *

  
CC angrily stuffed her remaining suitcase and then looked up at her former Residence Hall Supervisor. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. I'd tell you not to get your panties in a bunch, but I'm obviously too late for that."

"Look, CC. The new RA needs to move in. I thought you'd understand."

"I told you when I turned in my two-week resignation that I had a place to move into this weekend, not before the weekend."

The supervisor shrugged. "We're not obligated to keep your room available after your effective resignation date, which was yesterday, and the new RA needs the space tomorrow."

Closing the lid, CC said, "I said I'm going. Now, get out of my face."

Stepping aside, the supervisor said, "Don't expect to get a good employment reference out of me."

"I wasn't planning on it. I know I'll get a much better one out of my other job. At least there, I get a little respect for the work I do."

* * *

  
"I guess we can call this full circle, Nell," the young woman said to herself. She balanced herself on one crutch while she transferring odds and ends from her closet to a box on the open sofa-bed of her tiny efficiency apartment. "Jane moved in with me halfway through freshman year and now I'm moving in with her halfway through senior year."

She shuffled back to the bed and picked up the other crutch, fitting it to her arm. With ease, she moved from the living room/bedroom to the kitchenette to start dinner. She artfully braced herself against the counter and a stool as she took food from the small refrigerator, prepared it beside the microwave and popped the covered dish into the oven. While the meal was cooking, she looked back over the place where she'd lived for the last two and a half school years and felt trepidation about the move to a larger place. The close spaces of her current apartment gave her plenty of alternative supports to her crutches, allowing her to carry things around with relative ease, something the larger apartment that Daria and Karen were leaving didn't offer. She was also a little worried about the tall outside stairs and hoped that spring would arrive early this year.

* * *

  
Holding a box under his left arm, Michael unlocked the door to his apartment and swung it open. Inside, the place was half-empty. The sofa remained in the living room, but the television and stand were gone. In the kitchen, the dinette table and chairs were still there, along with the microwave, though the coffee maker was gone.

"Good luck in New Mexico, Lewis," he said, finally stepping through the door.

Following and carrying a box, his father said, "I think this will be a good first apartment for the two of you. Reminds me of the place your mother and I found."

"I hope so, but it feels a little empty, now." Michael placed the box on the sofa and checked Lewis's old room, finding it empty except for a single wrapped package in the center. "What's that?" he said, going to the package and lifting it.

A tag was inscribed, "To Michael and Daria with best wishes from Lewis."

He came out of the room carrying the package to the table. Ron said, "It looks like a housewarming gift for both of you."

"Yeah." With a smile, Michael said, "I'm willing to bet it's a good idea to wait until Daria's here to open it."

"That's a safe bet, son."

* * *

  
Arriving home after their long drive, Daria and Jane were surprised to find a pile of boxes and luggage in the apartment. "What the hell?" Daria asked.

Jane stepped around the pile and found CC napping on the sofa. She pointed and said, "I think somebody jumped the gun a bit."

CC slowly opened her eyes and said, "Hey. Hope you don't mind that I asked Mrs. Lyndon to let me in. The head RA kicked me out to make room for my replacement."

Deciding to make the best of the situation, Daria said, "In that case, the sooner you help me pack, the sooner you can move into my room."

CC mumbled, "Slave driver," but pushed herself off of the sofa to help.

"Have you seen Karen?" Jane asked.

"Nah, why?"

"She's supposed to be back sometime today."

CC paused and put one hand on her hip. "Will she have her guy in tow?"

Daria said, "Of course."

"We should rustle up some strong backs of our own."

"Hmm, I like that idea," Jane said. "They could also help Nell get her things over here."

CC said, "Daria, speaking of strong backs, where's yours?"

"Moving some stuff from his parents' place and getting the place ready for mine."

"Okay, then," CC said, taking her cell phone from her purse and walking to the other end of the room. "Jane, I'll call up some guys to help and you call Nell."

"On it," Jane said, going to her room.

Confused, Daria looked between the women and said, "Did I just see a plan form?"

* * *

  
Forced to park her truck along the street because of the backup of cars in the narrow driveway around the house, Karen came up into the apartment and said, "What in the world is going on?"

Daria shrugged and said, "CC and Jane recruited some help whether we wanted it or not."

A fit young man with blond hair came out of Daria's room, straining to carry a box. "Ma'am, what do you have in these things?"

"Books."

"Ungh," he grunted, shifting the box before moving past Daria and Karen to go down the stairs.

Guiding a black-haired man also trying to balance a large box of books, CC said, "You know, Daria, they have these places called libraries that have all kinds of books. You can go there and borrow the books and return them when you're done."

Karen said, "I wouldn't suggest talking about Daria's children that way."

"I thought the cat was her kid."

"No, that's her owner."

"I like books," Daria said. "And I don't want to waste time going to the library for my favorites."

Following a loud meow from Bump, Karen added, "And she says, 'Don't you forget it.'"

"Great, you're here," Nell said, coming up to the door. "I had the guys pile my stuff in the living room next to CC's. It looks like I'm taking your old room."

Coming up the steps and moving around the guy with the box, Derek said, "Why don't we all go inside like civilized human beings and get out of the cold?"

"Because that makes sense," Karen said, starting to push the others inside. "Nell, we'll start getting my stuff out after we warm up a bit."

"They've almost finished clearing Daria's room," Jane said. "I'm sure the boys won't mind moving on to yours next if we offer them another six-pack."

"Another six-pack, sure," a third guy said, coming from Daria's room with yet another box of books.

* * *

  
"Whoa," Michael said when he opened the door and saw the line of guys carrying boxes following Daria.

"I borrowed Jane, CC and Nell's labor pool," Daria explained as she gave Michael a hug. "I've missed you."

"It's so good to see you again," Michael said.

"Where do you want the stuff?" the first guy said.

Seeing that the box was marked "books," Michael said, "Down the hall to the right."

The other two he directed to the same room. Daria said, "You know, it's amazing how many books you can accumulate in a couple of years."

"Tell me about it," he said. "Dad and I had to move a bunch of my books from the bedroom so that we have space for your stuff."

"Hello, Daria," Ron said.

Releasing her hold on Michael, Daria said, "Good afternoon, Ron. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Samantha sends her regards and so does Gina."

Returning from dropping off the box, the first guy said, "Are you two planning on starting your own library or something?"

Daria looked at Michael and then back at the spare room. "You know, I've always wanted a library in my home."

"We can put our computer desks in there, too"

"I like the way you think."

"Done. Hmm, I wonder if we have enough shelves."

"If not, I'm sure we can hit up the used furniture stores."

Ron put his arm around both. "Don't worry about shelves. Think of it as a housewarming gift."

"Thanks, Dad," Michael said. "Oh, I almost forgot about the package Lewis left for us."

"Package?" Daria said.

Michael led her to the table. "Care to do the honors?"

"I guess it'll be safe. Lewis never struck me as the mad bomber type."

Daria untied the ribbon and then peeled the wrapping paper from the box. "Oh my," she said.

"What?" Michael replied, looking over her shoulder.

She held a well-made, imported espresso maker. On a small tag attached, Lewis had written, "I'm sure you'll put this to good use. Good luck on finding a grad school together."

Daria looked it over before setting it down. "I have a feeling Lewis is right."

* * *

  
"Meow," Bump voiced as she slowly nosed her way out of the carrier and into the new apartment.

"The place can't smell that bad," Michael said. "It's not like my old dorm room."

Kneeling beside the carrier, Daria petted Bump's back and said, "It's okay, girl. Take your time investigating your new home."

"Rowr," the cat replied as she slipped out into the living room to investigate. Without hesitation, she started to rub against each piece of furniture and box she encountered.

Michael crossed his arms and watched, saying, "That's mine. That's mine. Oh, and that's mine, too," as Bump rubbed against each item.

"Lewis had to introduce you to that show," Daria said.

"I've seen you crack a smile or two while watching."

"Okay, guilty," she admitted. After standing up, she said, "Are you getting hungry?"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good. Since your dad is out picking up some shelves, is there anything we need to avoid on his account?"

"He'll even eat fuzzy fish, so don't worry about him."

Daria took her cell phone from her pocket and said, "In that case, do you have preferences today?"

* * *

  
Tired, Karen leaned on Derek's shoulder and surveyed the pile of boxes and stuff filling their bedroom. "How did we get all this stuff?"

"It must've reproduced in the truck on the way over here," he suggested. "The only thing I can think of."

"There's no way we're going to get all of it put away before Monday."

Teasing, Derek said, "So? As long as we clear the bed and can find the kitchen table, I'm cool with it."

"As long as your basic needs are sated," she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm a simple creature."

"I know better than that," she said, grabbing a box and handing it to him. "Now get to work and if you're lucky, we can have the bed cleared before dinner time."

"That's what I call incentive," he said, walking over to the stack and opening the first box. Puzzlement crossed his face when he lifted a chainmail bikini from within and said, "I haven't seen you wear this before."

Karen pinched her nose and shook her head. "Those guys grabbed one of CC's boxes by mistake. I hope there's nothing important in there."

A quick gaze at what else was resting at the top of the box pretty much told Derek the remaining contents. "Not unless she's expecting some company tonight."

Karen looked in and said, "Or has to go to work. I'd better give her a call."

"While you're at it," he said and held up the bikini. "Find out where she got this."

* * *

  
Stretched out on the couch and doodling on a sketchpad, Nell said, "Wow, room. I can get used to this place."

"You can get used to it?" CC said, lying on her stomach and reading. "Going all day with no calls from brain-dead freshmen trying to figure out how to open their closet is a blessing."

Scratching her head and not paying attention, Jane came out of her room, saying, "Hey, Daria, have youoops, sorry. Old habits."

"I was about to say," CC said. "We don't look that much alike. She could never pull off blue hair."

"Anyway," Jane said. "Has anyone seen my coffee cup?"

"Which one?" Nell asked. "You have a whole cabinet full of them."

"The one still holding my coffee."

CC said, "Is it the one in the bathroom next to the toothbrushes?"

Jane checked and came back with a mug. "Found it, thanks."

"Isn't it cold?" Nell asked.

"Eh, a minute in the microwave will solve that."

CC said, "Well, after you finish your coffee, what do we want to do today?"

"I'm good just hanging out," Nell said. "What about you, Jane?"

"Um, hanging out, I guess. You guys want to catch some _Sick, Sad World_?"

"I always thought that real life was sicker and sadder, but hey, why not?" CC said.

* * *

  
Ron wiped his forehead with his arm and leaned against a bookshelf of what was starting to look like a library. Two computer desks occupied one wall, while used bookshelves of various sizes covered most of the remaining walls. On the shelf over Ron's head, Bump watched the proceedings with deep fascination. Daria and Michael were seated on the floor, sorting books and trying to get them onto the shelves in some kind of order. Ron said, "I'm going to call it a night, kids."

As he and Daria rose, Michael said, "I still feel strange about you staying in a hotel."

"Oh, don't worry," Ron said. "I'm getting a little old to sleep on a couch and besides, you two should be alone for the first night in your new home together." He winked and said, "I'll call you before leaving the hotel in the morning, to make sure you're decent."

"Dad"

Ron reached the door and paused when he opened it. "Good night," he cheerfully said before stepping away.

Daria lightly laughed and leaned against Michael. "He's still nowhere near as embarrassing as my dad."

"What do you think of their idea to man the grill for our wedding reception?"

"Tempting the Fates is one thing; throwing down the gauntlet in front of them is something else."

"Coward."

"Hey, I'm fine with a quality assortment of pizzas."

"Hmm, pizza. Want some leftovers?"

"Meow!" Bump loudly said from her perch.

Daria looked over and said, "I think you better grab some anchovies for her, too."

"Coming right up."

While he was gone, Daria took the time to examine the room. They were maybe halfway through unpacking and it was clear that they wouldn't be done until sometime the next day. However, a few small touches were already present to make the place feel like home. On her computer desk was the familiar old piece of gray padding taken from her old room in Lawndale, while on the shelf over the monitor was a small blue vase with a bouquet of miniature silk flowers. Though the flowers had slightly faded and had a light layer of dust stubbornly sticking to them, they were still as special to her as they were when Michael had first given them to her.

Beside his desk was the Roman legion standard replica she'd given him for his birthday just before their sophomore year. On the desk was a photo Michael had taken of Daria horse riding at the Myerson farm that Thanksgiving.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asked as he returned and gave Daria a slice of pizza. After putting a small paper plate of excess anchovies on the shelf next to Bump, he added, "You're looking pretty introspective."

"A little. I was thinking about how much life we've shared already."

Lifting his pizza, he said, "Here's to many more years of sharing life together."

Daria lifted hers to match the toast and said, "Many more."

* * *

  
The delicious scent of fresh-brewed coffee, scrambled eggs and bacon drew Derek out of the small bathroom, in and around unpacked boxes and toward the kitchen. "Oh, you sure know how to get my attention," he said, coming up behind Karen and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I hope so," she playfully said. "Maybe even enough to teach you how to eat grits."

"If I can live on MREs, I can learn to eat your southern wallpaper paste." Looking at the very healthy amount gently bubbling in a saucepan on the stove, he said, "Do you think you made enough?"

"The usual amount."

"You mean the usual amount for three?"

Karen glanced at the eggs in the skillet and the bacon in another, laughed and said, "Um, yeah. Habit, I guess."

"I guess I'll have to step up to the plate and eat the extra."

"Including the grits?"

"Mmm, that's your problem."

She turned and put her arms around his neck and said before kissing him, "Okay, but trust me, you'll learn."

"I look forward to it, if it tastes as good as everything else smells."

Karen sniffed the air and said, "This sounds odd, but something's missing, some smell."

"Like what?"

"Likelike fish."

"Fish?"

"Daria always feeds Bump fresh fish on Sunday."

"Fish and bacon," Derek said. "Definitely an acquired taste, or I should say, smell."

"But strangely, I miss it, along with the smell of paint when Jane was on a streak and stayed up all night."

Teasing, he said, "Make me feel welcome, why don't you?"

"Oh, you're most welcome. After all, I have no interest in doing with them what we did to work up our appetite this morning."

"You know, with this big breakfast, we might need to work some of it off when we're done."

"I knew there was a reason I hooked you."

* * *

  
Still in her sleepwear of shirt and shorts, Jane automatically weaved as she moved to the bathroom vanity and then looked down at the blank spot on the floor she had avoided. "Huh. No more litter box to walk around. That'll make things a little easier."

"What was that?" Nell said from her seat at the table, where she was eating a bowl of cereal. Parked beside her was a small tea cart. Like Jane, she still hadn't formally dressed and wore a paint-splattered night shirt.

"Nothing," Jane said. "Just talking to myself."

Coming out of her room and wearing a deep maroon teddy, CC said, "Is there any coffee?"

Holding up a mug, Nell said, "You've gotta make it; I drink tea."

"Jane?"

"I've got to get one of those programmable coffee pots like Karen has," Jane grumbled as she moved to the kitchen.

Following, CC said, "That sounds like something Daria would do."

"You don't think Daria was the first one awake, do you?"

"Okay, scratch that."

Nell turned as they walked by. "Do they make programmable microwaves to cook your breakfast?"

"Damn, I wish," Jane said.

CC stopped and rubbed her chin. "Hmm, do you think we could convince one of those MIT boys to design one?"

In the kitchen, Jane ground some coffee and filled the basket of the coffee machine.

CC made a face and said, "That thing sounds brutal in the morning."

"That, you can blame on Daria," Jane replied as she added water and started the coffee. "But it's worth it." Watching the coffee drip into the carafe as CC started making some instant oatmeal, Jane thought, _CC and Nell are good friends, but I already miss you, amiga._

* * *

  
Barely squeezing back and forth past each other, Daria and Michael managed to prepare breakfast in the small kitchen without a major mishap, though a smear of grape jelly on his t-shirt told of one uncontrolled slice of toast. He carried the stack of pancakes to the table where his father had waited since he arrived from the hotel a few minutes earlier. At the same time, Daria took a piece of fresh broiled fish from a small oven pan and set it on a plate. Bump immediately perked up and watched eagerly as she sliced the meat.

Daria looked down and said, "Patience. You know it's coming."

"Don't let your food get cold while you're fixing hers," Michael said.

Daria stooped to place the plate on the floor and then to scratch the cat's forehead and snout. "I'll be there in a second," she said to Michael and Ron.

Ron whispered to Michael, "Despite all of her protestations to the contrary, she has quite a maternal streak there."

"Don't let her hear that," he whispered in return.

Daria sat down and looked from father to son. "I'm sure I just missed something."

"Not at all," Ron said.

"I know Karen got you hooked on this stuff," Michael said as he stirred the grits on his plate. "But I'm only doing this because I like you."

"Now I know I missed something."

* * *

  
Enthusiastically licking any remains of breakfast from her face, Bump started to investigate the house again, cautiously sniffing and walking around the still-sealed boxes.

Watching from the table, Michael said, "Her Majesty goes off to survey her new realm."

"She seems a little nervous," Ron said.

Daria replied, "Karen said it would take a couple days for her to settle in. After all, she's really only known one home since she hired me."

"Or as I prefer to explain, made her First Prime," Michael said.

Watching and listening to the playful chatter after having enjoyed the breakfast, Ron relaxed as he remembered similar banter between himself and Samantha at their age.

After several minutes, Michael noticed that Bump would start at the door to the bedroom, come back down the hall toward them and stop, looking to the side. After a couple seconds, she would move closer, stop, and look to the side again. This time, Bump looked at them and sadly meowed.

"I wonder what she's doing," Michael said.

Daria's shoulders slumped a little as she determined what was happening. "She's looking for Karen and Jane's rooms. They've been almost as much a part of her life as I have. I know it's hard to believe how much stuff we've crammed into this apartment," Daria said. She thought about her old roommates, adding, "But it also feels like I've left a lot behind."

* * *

  
In memory of Guy 'Decelaraptor' Payne, November 15, 1955 - March 12, 2009

Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.

March-April 2009


	7. Judging January

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2009.

This is the sixty-eighth story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Judging January**

Seated on the sill of the kitchen window and looking out at the orange tabby sitting in the window across the snow-covered alley, Bump called, "Mrow, rwoar."

Though no sound made it through the glass, she could see the other cat also meowing back at her.

A click at the door told Bump that one of her humans was home. Daria quickly entered and closed the door. Shrugging off a heavy coat, she said, "Talking to the neighbors?"

Bump hopped down and walked over to Daria, waiting patiently as the young woman removed her snow-stained boots. Once they were free, Bump rubbed against Daria's ankles and purred.

Daria scratched the cat's head and said, "I bet you're hungry again, aren't you?"

"Meow."

Walking slowly as Bump continued to rub against her ankles, Daria went to a kitchen cabinet and removed a bag of cat food. When she poured some of the food into the bowl, Bump's attention switched to the food and she began to eat.

"You'd think I was starving you." Daria put the food away and opened the refrigerator to find some dinner for herself. "Looks like we're on our own tonight."

Not feeling that energetic after work, she heated up a bowl of leftover pasta in the microwave and sat on their small sofa to eat. After she was through eating, Bump joined Daria on the sofa and curled up for a nap on her lap. When her cell phone rang, Daria shifted on the sofa and reached to the coffee table to grab it while not disturbing the cat. After noticing the caller ID, she flipped it open and said, "Hi, Quinn."

"Hi, Daria. I thought I'd call and see how you and Michael were settling in."

"We haven't killed each other yet, though if he leaves the toilet seat up one more time, all bets are off."

"Oh, come on, sis. Even I don't worry about that with Q."

Daria lifted an eyebrow and said, "Somehow, I don't think guys are allowed to stay in the sorority house overnight."

"Um, well, no."

Daria indulged in an evil smile. "So you've stayed at his place."

"Okay, so I've stayed at his place. You know, for a bachelor's place, it's really pretty nice."

"I'm not surprised. So, it sounds like you two are still doing well."

"We're having fun. What are you and Michael up to tonight?"

"'We're not up to anything. He's on the way back from Newtown after meeting with Prof. Daniels and probably won't be home until after eleven."

"Eleven? Doesn't he have class in the morning?"

"Oh, he's not going to be happy waking up, but at least he's getting paid for travel time."

Quinn said, "God, Daria. You're starting to sound all grown up and stuff. You're still in college, you know."

"We thought about becoming career undergrads, but with how much Raft charges for tuition, we realized that moving on to grad school would probably be cheaper."

* * *

  
"You weren't even giving us enough support; what makes you think you can support another invasion?" Derek bitterly said to the television news.

Seated at the other end of the sofa, Karen set her textbook aside and said, "Maybe having the news on while studying is a bad idea."

He dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling. "No, leave it on."

"You're still getting back into studying and I thought"

"You thought wrong. I can't ignore it."

"I don't want you to ignore it, just not let it get in the way."

"I won't."

"Okay," Karen said, unconvinced.

* * *

  
Jane had a bright smile on her face as she trotted up the stairs to her apartment. BFAC's annual "Ice Tea Party" was coming soon and she had a great idea for her project. Nell was planning on entering again and CC had already pledged whatever support she could give to both short of actually standing around outside in subfreezing weather for long periods of time.

"Hey kids, I'm home," she said and tossed her coat on the back of a chair.

Practicing dance moves on a portable pole in her room, CC said, "You've got a letter from the dean's office on the table."

"Dean's office?" Jane said, looking around the random assortment of stuff on the table.

Nell was sitting on a worn, but serviceable, recliner. "What did you do this time?

"Nothing. Ah, here it is." She opened the letter and read:

**Dear Ms. Jane Lane,**

**It gives us great pleasure to inform you that the faculty of Boston Fine Arts College has nominated you to be a Senior class judge of the annual Boston Ice Tea Party in recognition of your artistic talent and knowledge. If you choose to accept this invitation, you will have the opportunity to work with some of the most prestigious artists, critics and faculty of the greater Boston area.**

**We look forward to hearing from you.**

"Whoa," she said in an amazing imitation of her brother.

"What's up?" Nell asked.

"They want me to be a judge?"

"What kind of judge?"

"For the Ice Tea Party."

"Jane!" CC said, quickly coming out of her room. "You're kidding!"

She handed over the letter and shook her head. CC quickly read and said, "Damn, girl. You've hit the big time."

"Yeah," Nell said. "You get to hobnob with all the art royalty in the area. Think of the connections you can make to show your work. Go for it."

When Jane didn't make a reply, CC said, "Think of the great munchies you'll get."

"If we put baggies in your pockets, you could snag enough free food for a day or two," Nell said.

Jane sat down and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to think about this.

* * *

  
Something woke Karen and she rolled over to notice that Derek was sitting upright. "Again?" she asked.

"It's okay," he said.

She sat up and held him. "No, it's not. You need the rest."

"I got by on less overseas."

"You're not there any more and you're still recovering."

He sighed. "Honey, I'm trying. But I hear things and wake up, ready for anything. You don't just go back to sleep after that."

"Im going to get you some ear plugs."

"At least I stopped sleeping with the knife under my pillow."

"That's because I kept bumping it in the middle of the night and you moved it to your nightstand."

"It's progress."

Holding him against her chest, Karen laid back down. "Now, show me some more progress and get some sleep."

"Hmm, you are comfortable."

Stroking his hair, she said, "That's the idea."

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

  
Barely keeping one eye open, Michael alternated between spooning cream of wheat into his mouth and slurping coffee from a mug.

Putting her breakfast dishes in the sink, Daria said, "Hurry up or we'll miss the 7:45 on the T."

"I'm getting there," he mumbled. "You know I didn't get to bed until after midnight."

"Is there anything I can do to speed up the process?"

"Um, yeah. Can you dump the stuff out of my backpack?"

She walked over to the sofa and picked it up. "Normally I'd spend a day or two studying before attempting such a complicated operation, but here goes," she said before upending the bag and depositing the contents on the sofa.

"There's also stuff in the zipper pocket," Michael said.

Daria opened the pocket and removed two neat packets of paper and a softbound book. When she read the top page of one of the packets, she said, "What's this?"

"I picked up applications to the graduate school while I was at Bromwell yesterday. I know Prof. Daniels would put in a good word for me and I'm sure you won't have a problem with your grades, GRE scores and work experience."

Daria's face clouded and she dropped the applications onto the rest of the bag contents. "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay" he said, recognizing the tone in Daria's voice and knowing from experience not to go any further on the subject.

* * *

  
As soon as she arrived at work, Jane went to her boss's office and knocked on the open door. "'Bel?"

The older woman looked up from the paperwork on her desk. "Yes, Jane?"

"You remember my plans for the contest this year?"

"How could I forget?"

"I've run into a complication."

"What would that be?"

"I've been asked to be a judge."

"Congratulations," 'Bel enthusiastically said. "Way to go!"

"Thanks, but, well, if I judge, I can't enter."

'Bel leaned back in her chair and thought for several seconds. "I think we can work with this. What do you think about letting the children vote and see how well they stack up against your judging team?"

"I like it," Jane said. "I like it a lot. If Karen can webcam her ceremony to Derek's buddies in Afghanistan, then we can webcam the contest to here."

"I'll run it by Public Information for you."

"That would be great."

"Oh, and Jane."

"Yes?"

"Let's hope there are no surprise entries this year."

"You can bet on a lot of politics this time, but, yeah. Public Information would have a fit if I showed something, um, not safe for work, to the kids."

* * *

  
Nell grumbled, "Nopenopenot closedammitnope" as she plucked tea-tinted ice cubes from a tray and then tossed them into the kitchen sink in disappointment. Almost done with the tray, she found one and said, "Whoa. Hey, CC, come check this one out!"

CC jogged into the kitchen from the living room and said, "Whatcha got?"

Nell held up a golden-colored ice cube. "What do you think? Is that the right color?"

"Hmm, I think you've got it."

"Yes!" Nell shouted.

"So you're still planning on going through with it."

"As long as you're okay with it."

CC got a little misty-eyed and said, "You know I am."

* * *

  
Michael slowly and carefully sliced an onion while Daria poured olive oil into a skillet and tossed in a heaping spoonful of minced garlic. Though they still bumped into each other from time to time, they had learned to work together in the small kitchen, though his tendency to carefully follow recipes to the letter conflicted with Daria's to simply hit close to the mark with whatever was on hand, following Karen's often-used description of "add to taste."

He said, "This morning, you said you wanted to talk about the Bromwell applications I picked up. How about now?"

"While we both have ready access to sharp knives?"

"Daria"

"Okay, what possessed you to pick up grad school applications? We're still trying to put a list of schools together that have good programs for both of us."

"Prof. Daniels had an unexpected visitor and I had some time to kill. I figured that since I was already on campus, I'd run by the admissions office and pick stuff up. Maybe save us some time and effort later."

As she started to saut the garlic, Daria said, "I know you meant well, but in the future, could you ask first before doing something like this?"

"Uh, sure. Okay," Michael said, knowing that something was still wrong.

* * *

  
Derek stretched out on the sofa and used his right hand to massage the sore muscles in his leg after the day's physical therapy session. His left hand held a cordless phone to his ear. "I'm still in, Nell," he said. "I can swing by your place after class tomorrow. It'll be interesting to see what you've done to Karen's old room."

He listened to Nell and then said, "I can bring that, too. Not a problem."

After another question, he said, "Yes, I really am okay with it. Besides, my psychiatrist says it will do me some good."

* * *

  
Having finished a quick sandwich on the way to the bus stop, Michael caught the 14C bus for the trip to work. After finding a seat halfway to the back, he searched the memory of his cell phone and hit enter to dial a number.

Quinn was still in a comfortable pair of pajamas and quietly eating a bowl of cereal when she heard the cell phone ring. "Hello, Michael," she said after checking the caller ID.

"Hi, Quinn," Michael said. "Do you have time to answer a question or two?"

Without hesitation, she said, "You're in the doghouse, aren't you?"

"And I'm trying to figure out why."

"Why don't you start at the beginning? What did you say to get her mad?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh-huh."

"All I did was pick up some applications for grad school."

"From Bromwell? Daria said you had to go there yesterday."

"Yeah. I know her old boyfriend goes to school there, but he'll probably be done before next fall, so I don't see why she would be upset."

"Michael, Michael, Michael"

"That means I'm getting close."

"Did you know that Daria was turned down by Bromwell?"

"Shes mentioned that, but so was I, and also by Crestmore and Hlaford."

"I'm sure that you've noticed she's a little touchy aboutfailure."

"That's because she hardly ever does, unlike me, who's fallen on his face more times than I can count." After a couple seconds of silence, he said, "I get it."

"See, you're not that clueless."

"Thanks, Quinn."

She gently laughed and said, "The things I do for my sister. Bye."

* * *

  
Feeling more comfortable after talking with her boss, Jane trotted up the stairs to the apartment and breezed in through the door. "Whoa," she said, seeing Derek in the living room, putting on his jacket while beside him, CC was doing the same. "Um, guys what's up?" Jane asked.

Derek picked up a garment bag and said, "Posing."

"For CC?" Jane said.

"Not me," CC replied. "I was posing, too."

"They're both part of my evil plan," Nell said, coming from her room.

"Evil plan?"

Nell wagged her finger. "No. No prying, you're a judge."

Jane pointed her finger at CC, saying, "You're including" then switched it toward Derek, "and Okay, no prying. It's going to take that long to wrap my head around the idea that you managed to work them into one piece."

"Why, thank you," Nell said with a gleeful smirk.

Derek said, "I appreciate what Nell's doing. It's probably going to raise a few eyebrows, but hey, it's needed."

"Raise them in a good way," CC said. Though it's probably going to go right over some people's heads."

"If it does, I know it was a good idea," Nell said.

Jane sat down at one of the dining room chairs. "Oh, dammit."

"What's wrong?" CC said.

Jane waved her hand toward everybody. "One honkin' big conflict of interest. One of my roommates is entering the contest and the other is posing for her, along with the husband of an ex-roommate."

"Oh," Nell said. "Umdoes anybody have any ideas?"

* * *

  
When Derek got home, he found Karen sprawled on the sofa and looking worn out. He risked asking, "Bad day?"

She opened her eyes and barely lifted her head. "Constipated buffalo."

"Bad," he said, going toward the bedroom to hang the garment bag.

"How did your test go?"

"I survived."

"Good."

When Derek returned, he said, "Do you want to risk my cooking or call out for delivery?"

"Pizza," she said. "Three cheese King of the Jungle, and I don't care if it adds an inch or two to my ass."

Derek leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed her. "I'll call."

Karen sniffed and said, "Perfume?"

"I was over at your old place posing for Nell," he said. "For their ice sculpture thingy."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were going over there."

He smirked. "You'd never recognize your old room."

"I'd be suspicious, but since you know that I know how to neuter you, I'm not worried."

"Gimpy combat vet vs. country girl vet studentI better order some garlic bread to make sure I stay on your good side."

She kissed him back. "Flattery will get you a lot of places. So, how are the girls doing?"

"Okay, as far as I can tell, though Jane's having a bit of an ethical quandary."

"Jane in an ethical quandary? This I've got to hear."

* * *

  
_Who could that be?_ Michael wondered when he heard a knock on the door. _I hope this doesn't take long._ He answered it and said, "Jane?"

"Hey, Michael," she said, walking past him. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow Daria for an hour or two."

To her back disappearing around the corner into the library, he said, "Like I could stop you?"

Daria swiveled her desk chair and said, "What's going on?"

Jane pulled Daria out of the chair and said, "I need coffee, cookie dough and someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm willing to talk and we have coffee"

Jane continued pulling Daria out of the room. "I know a coffee shop that sells cookie dough by the tube."

Halfway across the living room, Daria said, "Jane, can I get my coat? It's twenty-four degrees out there."

"Oh, yeah. Grab a coat."

Daria looked apologetically at Michael. "I'll be backsometime."

"I'll be here," he said.

Jane grabbed Daria again and ushered her through the door while saying, "Thanks," over her shoulder to Michael.

Michael looked at the door for a minute and then sat on the couch. Bump yawned, stretched and crossed the sofa back to crawl down his chest and sit in his lap.

He started to scratch the bridge of her nose while saying, "Looks like it's the two of us tonight. What do you think about going to Bromwell?"

* * *

  
"Okay, so what do you think?" Jane said before taking a bite out of a tube of chocolate chip cookie dough.

Rolling a coffee cup between her hands, Daria said, "The art world tends to be comparatively small and, after a while, you tend to know many of those in the business, maybe even socially, correct?"

"Yes."

"So artists tend to know the judges at big, professional shows."

"Yeah."

"It looks like you're getting a jump on real life by learning to deal with conflicts of interest now."

Jane shook her head and took another bite. After swallowing, she said, "You know, I've always hated having to grow up too fast."

"I know you have," Daria said with warm support in her voice. "But this time, it's a good thing."

"Pretty insightful, for a spoiled brat who never had to really worry about money."

"Something I preferred learning from others, though I anticipate five to six years of grad school will change that."

"Okay, if this is such a learning moment, what am I supposed to learn?"

"We can never get rid of our unconscious biases, but we can learn to control our conscious ones. Do your best to judge Nell's project as you would anyone else's."

"A lot easier said than done," Jane said.

Daria took the cookie dough from Jane. "The good stuff is never easy."

* * *

  
"Did you come up with any ideas?" Nell asked when Jane arrived home.

"Yeah," CC said. "Any brilliant insights?"

Jane nodded. "I think I just might have."

CC clinked a glass of soda against one Nell held. "Good, I hate trying to figure out moral quandaries."

* * *

  
Wearing a warm nightgown that still had an admittedly low cut neckline, Karen walked out of the bathroom and prepared to crawl into bed. Derek was seated on the other side and looking oddly at the knife he kept on the nightstand. "Deep thoughts before bed?" she asked.

"Maybe not so deep," he said. "But different."

"How so?"

Derek picked up the sheathed knife and quickly walked to the closet. "I'm going to try to leave something behind," he said before attaching the knife to his worn combat gear.

"Are you sure?" Karen said when he came back to bed.

"As much as I can. Why don't we see how I'm doing in the morning?"

"In the meantime, let's see if we can keep your mind on something else," she said while opening a button on her gown.

* * *

  
Michael was sprawled on the sofa with Bump lying on him, contently purring. He was watching old science fiction reruns and munching on popcorn. "I can really see one of your descendents acting like that if given a couple million years on a spaceship."

"I'm back," Daria said, coming through the door.

"How's Jane?" he said.

Shedding a wool cap and her winter coat, she said, "We had a nice long talk and she's doing better."

"We had a nice conversation, too."

"With Bump?"

"As long as you scratch behind her ears, she's a great listener."

Daria lifted his legs and sat down on the sofa. "Look, I know we'd planned on an evening together, but Jane's my friend."

"I'd be very worried if you didn't help her. That's not what I want to talk about."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

He sat up, displacing Bump to the space between them and said, "Bromwell."

Daria frowned and crossed her arms. "That's not a good subject."

"I know, but necessary. I know that you were hurt by their rejection, but that was four years ago. I was rejected, too. In hindsight, I'm glad I went to Raft."

A smile escaped along Daria's lips. "I'm glad, too."

"Good."

"You should've asked before picking up those applications."

"Daria, I didn't do anything wrong. That's your old hurt talking. Look, we can look at what Bromwell has to offer and decide if we want to apply. I don't know yet because I haven't really looked at the catalog in any detail and neither have you. Besides, we agreed that if a school doesn't accept both of us, it's out of the question. That still holds. All I did was think of a way to save a little time."

_We can never get rid of our unconscious biases, but we can learn to control our conscious ones._ Daria relaxed her arms and looked at him, mumbling, "Okay, you're right."

Michael moved an arm around her and said, "Besides, wouldn't it feel good to be accepted into the _graduate_ school after the undergraduate program turned you down?

"There would be a certain quiet satisfaction."

Bump looked from one to the other, gave them a brief meow, hopped down onto the floor, and walked away toward the kitchen, pointedly ignoring them.

* * *

  
While Nell and CC watched, Daria examined Nell's ice sculpture, along with Michael, Karen and Derek. All of them were bundled against the cold of Boston's winter. Daria finally said, "Now that says something."

The sculpture was the only one in the contest at ground level without a pedestal or other artifice to raise it higher. In the center was a simple military tombstone that was inscribed,

Elizabeth Ann Czernicki  
1st Lt. U.S. Army  
Persian Gulf  
July 11, 1955 Feb. 27, 1991.

In front of the tombstone was a flower. To the right, a likeness of CC was on her knees, head bowed and holding a slender, open box. To the left, a likeness of Derek in uniform knelt on one knee with one hand on the grave marker. The only color on the entire piece was the bright golden color of the Purple Heart on his chest and the one in the box in her hands.

"Yeah, and it took guts for them to pose," Michael said.

"More like appreciation," CC said. "It meant a lot to me and that made it easy."

"It gave me the chance to let something go," Derek said, holding Karen's hand.

Daria nodded and said, "With all the noise in the news lately, I hope somebody thinks about things like this. You've said more than I think I could've said, no matter how many words I used."

"Thanks," Nell said. "I hope the judges think so."

Jane detached herself from a group of a dozen student and faculty judges and joined her friends. "My work is done."

"Was it as bad as you feared?" Daria said.

"I missed being out here in the courtyard working all week, but hey; I picked up some real juicy school dirt in the process."

"Later, we'll talk," CC said in good humor.

Jane started turning everyone toward a fixed podium. "They're about to announce the winners."

Half an hour later, the president of BFAC flipped to the next index card and said, "In second place, the judges selected, 'The Price They Paid' by Nell Girard."

"Oh, my God!" Nell jumped and almost lost her footing on pavement slick with ice and trodden snow. Only the combined effort of Derek, Michael and Karen prevented a fall.

Nell quickly thanked them and went to the podium, saying,"Thank you," as she accepted the award ribbon and a prize check. She slipped both into her satchel-like purse and went back to her friends, smiling the whole way.

"Congratulations," Jane was the first to say, followed by the others.

Nell took out the ribbon and said, "Jane, I know it was still worrying you. Did you vote the way you truly believed?"

Jane nodded. "I did."

"Then I'm happy. I got what my work deserved and not something it didn't."

"It deserved it." Joking, Jane said, "But my idea would've won."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

  
Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer and Ipswichfan for beta reading.  
May-June 2009


	8. Two Intents

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2009.

This is the sixty-ninth story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Two Intents**

In the Channel 12 newsroom, Blythe Lincoln paused for a moment at the door to her producer's office. Being called into the office right after he'd handled a lengthy phone call was usually a sign that something was up and, in this case, Blythe had a good suspicion it was her latest story proposal.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Yes, sir?"

"Blythe, come in and have a seat," the balding man said. He held up a printout of her proposal and said, "How strongly do you feel about this story?"

"Very."

"How much confidence do you have with this" He read from the proposal, "Debbie Cawthon-Shelski?"

"As much as I have in myself."

"I see. In that case, I'm sure that you can imagine who just called and what kind of mood they were in."

Blythe nodded and said, "How bad?"

"She said that if we ran the story, when she was done with us, we might get work at a community access channel in the backcountry of Alaska."

"Sounds like quite a threat."

With delicious slowness, a predatory grin formed on the producer's face. "I really like threats. They give me a great reason to run a story."

Blythe said, "I've got a green light?"

"You've got a green light to expose Val."

* * *

  
Michael Fulton and his friends Jack, Sean and Clarice sat around a table of a Boston pub. There was a round of drinks on the table along with a jumbo-sized bowl of smothered nachos. Clarice playfully said, "So it's mid-afternoon and Daria actually let you out of the house on your own. What's up?"

"I don't need her permission," Michael said in protest. "I'm not that whipped."

"Come on," Jack said. "This is the first time you've been out with us since she moved in with you."

"It's only been a month."

"You can tell us," Sean said.

"Go out to have a good time with some friends and what do I get? Abuse," Michael said.

"That's what we do," Clarice said.

"Anyway," Sean said. "What is up? How are you two settling in and all that good stuff?"

Jack said, "He's getting laid on a much more regular basis."

Clarice gave him a very brief glare and said, "Besides what gutter-brain mentioned."

"Actually, Daria's friend Isabelle is coming over to test fit the wedding dress."

Clarice laughed and said, "Don't tell me that Daria is one of those 'don't let the groom see the dress before the wedding' types."

"No," Michael said. "But Isabelle said that she'll be damned if anyone else sees it before the fit is right. I took her threat about gouging eyes out pretty seriously."

Sean said, "So you were kicked out of the apartment for the afternoon. I feel so flattered."

"Used," Jack said.

Michael said, "So I decided to spend the time with you drama queens."

"You need some excitement in your life," Clarice replied.

* * *

  
Sitting on the sofa with Bump on her lap, Isabelle said, "It's not that hard to put on! After all, I made it easy to take off for your honeymoon."

"Almost there!" Daria called from the closed bedroom. "I'm being careful."

Isabelle giggled and said, "It's not made out of crystal."

"Hold on."

"I should've gone in there to help you. It's not like I haven't seen your underwear before, or did you forget all those costume changes?"

"Done," Daria said, opening the bedroom door. The sleeveless wedding dress was sleek and smooth with shapely lines from shoulder to ankle. Over that was a short jacket with long sleeves, somewhat reminiscent of military dinner wear. Everything blended together with no sign of buttons, zippers, or even ornamentation. The simple motif set off the malachite pendant around her neck, the mount freshly polished and suspended on a new chain.

Bump stood up and cheerfully meowed at Daria.

"I told you the cat had good taste," Isabelle said, getting up and going over to inspect the fit. After walking around Daria twice, she said, "Yep, I've got it."

"This is really wonderful," Daria said.

"My pleasure."

"Thanks for giving me such a break."

"It's mutually beneficial," Isabelle said. "As long as you don't back out on the photos."

"If there's one thing you can be sure of out of a Morgendorffer, is that we follow through on our deals. Nothing gets done in my family without them."

"I'll let you know when I have the photographer set up."

Daria let out a light laugh and said, "Me modeling a dress. My sister's never going to let me hear the end of it."

Isabelle pointed at Bump and said, "Oh, and can you make sure she keeps her distance? I don't want black fur showing up in the pictures."

When Bump meowed in protest, Daria said, "Don't give us that; you know how much you shed."

Still inspecting the fit of her handiwork, Isabelle said, "Do you have any plans for Friday?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Valentine's Day before your wedding and you don't have plans?"

"I'm sure we'll do something," Daria said. "But between planning the wedding, school, work and looking for grad schools, we have to leave everything else loose. God, I sound like Jane."

"Loose can be good."

When Daria's cell phone rang, Isabelle picked it up off of a small table and looked at the caller ID number. "It says, 'ADA Kyle Sullivan.'"

Daria paled and said, "I need to get that." She took the phone from Isabelle and answered. "Hello."

"Daria? This is ADA Sullivan," the man said. "I have some important news for you."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Mr. Sullivan said, "You've got good instincts. A review panel has determined that Charles Ruttheimer III has made sufficient progress to be released from the State Psychiatric Hospital and the judge has agreed."

Daria slowly nodded and said, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What's your take on the situation?" Daria asked.

"Hopeful, but wary."

* * *

  
In her office at the State Bar Association in Baltimore, Helen listened on the phone for several moments and then said, "Thank you for keeping us informed, Mr. Sullivan. I think it will be best if I tell my husband. As you remember, he can be ratherexcitable. It's not a problem; I have a fair amount of leeway on my hours." She checked the clock on her wall and said, "I'll catch a train back to Lawndale and can be at his office in about an hour and a half."

After listening a few seconds more, she said, "I will. Have a good day," and then hung up the phone. "I'm not looking forward to this."

ADA Sullivan placed his phone down and thankfully looked up. "She's going to take care of it. Thank God."

* * *

  
Jake shouted, "You're a lawyer! Can't you do something about it?"

Glad that she'd convinced Jake to leave the office a little early to avoid disturbing his workplace neighbors, Helen said, "He served his sentence. There's nothing I can do about it except make sure that the probation stipulation that he have absolutely no contact with Daria or us is rigidly enforced."

"But what if he doesn't?" Jake demanded.

Helen's eyes narrowed. "He'd better hope that I don't find him first."

* * *

  
"I'm not going to change a damn thing I do," Daria firmly said while rummaging in the refrigerator for dinner. "If Upchuck is better, then there's no reason to change and if he isn't, I'll be damned if I let him control any aspect of my life."

Standing nearby, Michael said, "I think I'll still watch the crowds more closely."

Daria emerged with a container of leftover stir-fried chicken. "Okay, I'll probably do that."

"The timing really sucks."

"I don't think any time would've been good."

Michael took his turn at the refrigerator. "Changing the subject; how did the dress fitting go?"

"It fits and I promised to take it to the photographer tomorrow."

Michael smirked and glanced at Daria. "I'm marrying a model."

Looking at the most obvious target, she said, "I should kick you for that."

"I favorably compare my fiance's looks to a model and she threatens me," he teased. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You were crazy enough to want to marry me," Daria said.

"Trust me, that's not crazy."

* * *

  
At the State Psychiatric Hospital early the following morning, Charles Ruttheimer II signed a final paper and slid it back to the waiting clerk. She neatly placed it in a folder and said, "Your son will be out shortly, Mr. Ruttheimer. Thank you for your patience."

A man in his late fifties with hair faded to silver, Mr. Ruttheimer waited for several minutes until Charles Ruttheimer III was escorted through the locked security doors and into the visitors' lobby.

The young man was leaner than he'd been when first admitted and his formerly curly red hair had been trimmed to a buzz cut. He stopped in front of his father and said, "Thanks for coming to pick me up, Dad. I was worried that you wouldn't after how angry you were when I was arrested."

"You admitted you were wrong and paid your debt, son. It's time to bring you home."

"Home will be nice," Charles said, looking briefly over his shoulder as they walked out of the building.

"Your old room is ready and when you can, we'll start the paperwork to get you back into school. With a little luck, you'll be able to enroll in the summer semester."

"I've missed college."

"But first, we'll work on getting your life started over."

"Yeah, a new start. I like that."

* * *

  
While Daria, wearing her wedding dress, stood in front of a neutral-color backdrop, the photographer said, "Turn your head a little to the right. A little more, I'm still getting some glare from your glasses." After she complied, he said, "That's it! Don't move."

The photographer began rapidly clicking the shutter on his camera as he carefully moved around Daria to catch as many angles as possible from the single pose.

To the side, Isabelle took a few pictures with her camera and seemed very pleased. She said, "You're doing great, Daria. Almost done."

"Okay, now twist at the hips and look this way," the photographer said. When Daria did, he added, "Clasp your hands together over your thigh. Perfect," and started shooting again as she held the pose.

He made a circle around Daria and then lowered his camera. "Done."

She relaxed and said, "No offense, but I'm glad that's over."

"I bet," he said. "You weren't bad and it won't show in the photos, but I could tell you weren't happy posing."

"I'll get over it," Daria said.

After a laugh, he said to Isabelle, "I'll burn the images to CD and have them to you tomorrow."

"Can you burn two?" Isabelle said. "I want to give Daria a set."

"No problem," he said.

Daria's cell phone rang and she said, "Excuse me." She didn't recognize the number and hesitated before responding. "Hello?"

"Daria Morgendorffer?"

"That's me."

This is Blythe Lincoln with Channel 12 News. We spoke briefly a couple months ago at your friend's ceremony."

"I remember."

"Well, I followed up your lead and found a very interesting story. I'd like to schedule an interview with you at your convenience."

_I do not need this right now,_ she thought, but knowing that procrastination would only draw out the discomfort, Daria said, "How about when I get off of work at six tonight?"

"_The Mast_ office building will make a good visual, thank you, Ms. Morgendorffer. Six tonight."

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Daria closed her phone and rubbed her forehead. "Just what I needed."

"Bad news?" Isabelle asked.

"More like, bad memories coming back to haunt me."

"Bad memories make appointments?"

"I wish."

* * *

  
When she arrived at work, Daria stopped off at the chief editor's desk and said, "Carly, heads up, again."

Carly swiveled her chair. "What's up this time, Miss Popularity?"

"I'm really not looking for all this," Daria said.

"I know," Carly said with a laugh. "Go on."

Daria explained about Debbie's previous visit and modified story, Val's actions and slipping the information to Ms. Lincoln after Karen's ceremony.

"Oh, the tangled web we weave when others practice to deceive," Carly said. "Are you up to it?"

"As much as I'll ever be and I don't have to worry about my mom this time."

"The paper stands behind you."

"Thanks. It helps."

* * *

  
Daria made sure her scarf was tight and warmly wrapped around her neck before she stepped out into the cold to meet Ms. Lincoln. Snowfall earlier that day had given the building a fresh, winter appearance. She met the reporter and her videographer on the building steps and said, "Are you sure that you wouldn't prefer to do this inside where it's warm?"

"We'll have a better visual out here," she said, though her videographer had looked longingly at the door and clearly had hoped for an interior shot.

"Where do you want me?"

Ms. Lincoln spent a couple minutes working with the camera operator to get what she deemed an acceptable composition. "That's it." To Daria she said, "Ready?"

"Yes."

With a nod to the operator to start recording, she said, "This is Blythe Lincoln with Channel 12 News and I'm on campus at Raft University. With me is senior Ms. Daria Morgendorffer, copy editor for the campus newspaper, _The Mast_, and a bit of a local celebrity known for her tenacity and dedication to her friends. We recently learned that a little over five years ago she was the subject of an unusual feature article in _Val Magazine_."

* * *

  
The Channel 12 News producer looked at his watch and said, "By my estimate, Ms. Lincoln should be interviewing Ms. Morgendorffer right about now, so you're a little too late, Val. You really should've saved yourself the plane trip."

On the other side of the desk, Val tried to tower over the man to intimidate him. "You, your reporter, and that stupid girl Daria are going to regret it if you even try to run that story. I have connections and I'm not afraid to use them."

"Go ahead," the producer calmly said. "The network has more lawyers than you do and I'm told that they have wet dreams over these kinds of cases."

"Think about it," Val said. "Do you really want to go through that long and painful process? One that's especially painful for the subject of the story?"

"We're not some timid, small-scale publishing house that can be frightened into submission and, personally, I hope you hit back. Hard." The man gave Val an almost evil grin. "It'll make a great follow-up story."

* * *

  
In a lavish hotel room with a wonderful view of the Boston skyline, Val sat at the room worktable and worked at her laptop. Satisfied, she said, "Hmm, Helen Morgendorffer is no longer listed as an associate at Vitale, Horowitz, Riordan, Schrecter, Schrecter, and Schrecter." After a little more study, she said, "According to the cached web pages, your name was removed from the company website early last November. I guess you couldn't hack things after your stroke. Poor baby. Let's see if we can find what you're up to now."

After a couple minutes of searching, Val found an entry at the State Bar Association website: Lawyer Assistance Director Helen Morgendorffer. She double-checked the information and muttered, "Dammit."

Remembering her earlier conversation with Carly and how she could be able to properly slant the young woman's comments about wishing Daria would work for the school paper, Val looked up the newspaper's website and was pleased to see that Carly was the Editor-in-Chief. Reading further on the staff listing, she again muttered, "Dammit," when she saw Daria's entry as Copy Editor.

"Hmm, what else did I have on her? Oh yes, her standing date with that lesbian. But I seem to remember something" Val searched online some more and found an article about a case going before the Massachusetts Supreme Court the next month arguing that the state couldn't ban two women from getting married. "Dammit."

Val pushed herself back and looked out at the skyline. "Calling her a tease or saying she has her guy wrapped around her finger isn't going to do a thing. I'm going to have to be creative."

* * *

  
From her Seattle office, Debbie Cawthon-Shelski spoke on the phone. "I'm really glad the story is getting out, though I'm still disappointed it's not _my_ story," she said. "But we're expecting interest once the news story runs and what we published is ready to go up on our website. I won't mind a second-run of interest."

Daria said, "I'll admit to being nervous after what you said she could be like. I really have enough going on in my life without having to worry about a thirtysomething teenage wannabe."

"Forty," Debbie said.

"What was that?"

"I know her real birth date. She's forty."

"Too bad we can't pass that little tidbit of information on."

"Who says I didn't?" Debbie said.

"Val's really going to lose it over that."

"I'm hoping. Anyway, let's change the subject to something more interesting. How're the wedding plans coming along?"

Daria faintly groaned and said, "Why does everyone with a pair of X chromosomes ask me that?"

"Because you never know what you're going to hear. Either it's great ideas, or a train wreck of epic proportions."

"I've been able to avoid the train wreck so far," Daria said. "And I got the dress out of the way earlier today."

"I don't expect an invite--God, you probably have enough of those to worry about already--but I hope you'll send pictures."

"Jane's trying to contact her dad to do them, but, well, he's not the easiest person to track down, and so we might have to go with trying to hire someone from the BFAC photography lab. Jane says they work cheap if you provide the beer and pizza."

"You're really trying to keep this thing simple, aren't you?"

"After that over-the-top blowout my Aunt Amy had to endure and even what Karen went through last fall, I'm all for simple. Mom can plan her event of the season wedding with Quinn, if or when that ever happens."

* * *

  
His breakfast finished, Charles rolled his fork between his fingers and stared at it, pleased to eat real food with real utensils instead of finger foods and dull, plastic dinnerware that was carefully counted and recovered after every meal. His sleep the night before had been refreshingly restful without the regular bed checks that, no matter how quiet the staff tried to be, frequently woke him in the hospital. The ability to sleep late was a luxurious bonus that he hoped to repeat as often as possible until he went back to college.

"I'm off to work, Charles," his father called from the front door.

"Okay, Dad," he replied. "I'm going to just hang out and take things easy today."

"Don't hesitate to call the office if you need anything."

"I'll call if anything comes up."

"Okay, good-bye."

"Bye."

After he heard the car drive away, Charles sat and listened to the silent house. He was alone and unsupervised for the first time since his arrest. It felt good.

* * *

  
Daria leaned against Michael as they rode the subway to school. She said, "From what Ms. Lincoln said, the story should run tonight."

"Nervous?"

"Yes, dammit. I don't want this attention. I just want to finish college and move on to grad school like any other career student."

"I hope getting married is in those plans, too."

"I'll think about it," Daria said, her concern slightly eased.

"Good enough," Michael said, holding her tighter. "Changing the subject, it's my turn to make dinner tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes," Daria said, her tone playfully warning him not to try to get out of it.

"Any preference in case I need to run by the store on the way home?"

"Pizza. I'm probably going to be late, so lots of pizza."

"Toppings?"

"Everything. We should at least try to make a balanced meal out of it."

"Deal."

* * *

  
Startled by the phone ringing, Charles cautiously answered it. "Hello."

A woman said, "Is this Charles Ruttheimer III?"

Wary, he said, "Yes."

"Great. This is Val."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anybody named Val."

"Of course you know me. I'm Val, from _Val Magazine_. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about your old high school classmate, Daria Morgendorffer."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. When I was in high school, you spent a day there with" Charles paled and then violently slammed the phone down. He yelled at it, "Don't torture me! I know I can't be with her! Don't rub my face in it!"

Angry, he ran to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. He snatched a wine bottle from the interior rack and took it to a cork puller built into the counter top. After removing the cork, he took a long drink from the bottle before going back to his room. Downstairs, the phone rang again and again.

* * *

  
Isabelle caught up with Daria as she was making her daily walk around the Quad with Wendy. "Hey, the pics look good," she said, producing a CD.

"Thanks," Daria said, accepting it. "Now my mom and sister will get off my case about the damn dress."

Wendy said, "Were they worried about how it looks?"

"Convinced that it doesn't exist and I've been procrastinating the whole time."

Wendy laughed and said, "Not like that's out of character for you."

"Hey, I only employ selective procrastination," Daria said.

Isabelle said, "Speaking of not procrastinating. How did the interview go?"

"You should be able to see it tonight," Daria said and shook her head. "Right now, I just want whatever is going to happen to happen."

"Do you think Val will do something?" Wendy asked.

"Without a doubt and it will probably be something very public." Daria stopped, causing the other two to pause and look back. She then said, "Dammit, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Think of what?" Isabelle said.

Wendy added, "Yeah, what?"

"Val lives by the idea that all publicity is good publicity," Daria said, a faint smile on her lips. "She's been relying on my reluctance to be in the spotlight. It's not going to work this time."

"Time to put some of your theater experience to use?" Wendy asked.

Daria slowly said, "O, for a muse of fire..."

* * *

  
Michael watched the story on the evening news from the kitchen while spreading toppings over a pair of pizzas. He smiled and said, "That's my girl."

Happy with how the toppings were spread, he put the pizzas into the oven and set the timer. "I'm glad that vindictive bitch finally got something back."

When the phone rang, he jogged around the counter and to the sofa to grab it. "Hello."

Helen said, "Michael, can I speak to Daria? Jake and I just saw her story on TV and she's not answering her cell phone."

"She watched the interview at work since she couldn't get home in time to catch it here. How did you see it?"

"The Baltimore SBC station ran it as a local interest story."

"Oh. Well, what did you think?"

"I wish I could talk her into law school."

Michael snickered and said, "Do you really want me to tell her that?"

"Of course not," Helen said. "She'd never forgive me."

"Your secret is safe."

"Getting on your future mother-in-law's good side early; I knew Daria would find a smart man."

"Thanks."

"But more seriously, how worried is she about Val?"

"She has a plan, and that's probably why she didn't answer her cell phone. If they timed the press release right, she should be doing more interviews about now."

"More interviews? That's not like Daria."

"She called me this afternoon and said the best way to fight fire was with kerosene."

"I see," Helen said. "I wish I could talk her into law school."

* * *

  
Carly and the rest of the editorial staff had gathered around the office television with Daria to watch the story. As the story ended, Ms. Lincoln said, "Daria Morgendorffer. Not a loser icon of a Val's 'Bummer Culture', but an intelligent, independent woman creating her own future."

Jeff said, "Way to go, Daria."

"I remember that article in _Val Magazine_. You know, all the Goth kids and the underground types thought you were cool," Mira said.

When the phone rang, Carly answered it, saying, "Editorial office. Just a moment." She covered the phone and said, "Daria, ready for your next interview?"

"Who?"

"The _Boston Planet_. Line One."

"Okay." She went to her desk and picked up the phone. "This is Daria. Can I help you? Of course I have a few minutes. What would you like to know?"

The phone rang again and Carly answered. "Editorial Office. I'm sorry, she's on another line right now, do you mind holding? Thank you." She put the line on hold and said, "I think this is going to be a busy evening."

* * *

  
In her hotel room, Val turned off the television and called her office. "Who's lined up for interviews?" she asked.

After hearing the answer, Val angrily said, "Nobody? Didn't you send out the press release?"

When the poor office assistant replied, Val's face burned a furious red before she screamed, "What do you mean she sent out a press release half an hour before? That bitch!"

Val slammed the phone down and stormed around the room. "That bitch!"

* * *

  
Still feeling a slight hangover headache from the morning wine, Charles watched the news and then turned off the television. As he walked to his room, he whispered, "That bitch."

Once there, Charles sat down at his desk and started the computer. "That bitch," he repeated.

* * *

  
Finally home, Daria quickly finished off a slice of pizza and looked at the remainder. "You made enough for breakfast, too. Thank you."

"There should always be enough pizza for leftovers," Michael said. "Isn't that one of your commandments?"

"I really need to get them written down some time. Can you snag me a couple of stone tablets from work?"

"Probably, but the ark thing might be a challenge, what with getting one out of that warehouse and all."

"Dammit. Nothing's ever easy."

Michael put his arms around her waist. "Nothing worth having, anyway."

Daria leaned back and said, "So you think my commandments are worth having?"

"As long as you're included in the package."

"You've really gotten good at buttering me up, haven't you?"

"What do you expect after all of your positive reinforcement? Besides, I know it helps you de-stress."

"And get you laid. Not that I'm complaining." She kissed him and said, "You know, I'd rather think about that than worry about tomorrow's papers. What do you think?"

"I think I can go along," he said, returning the kiss.

* * *

  
Lit only by the monitor glow, Charles smiled at his computer and sat back with his hands behind his head. "My dear, Val, I really hope you haven't overpaid your cyber security guys, because they've let you down."

He worked a little more on the computer and then turned it off for the night. "If someone who is a couple of years out of practice can get in that easilythink of what the latest hotshots can do after I let them know."

* * *

  
Karen caught up with Daria after class the next morning. "Boy, leave you alone for a month and you turn into a media diva."

"Hey, Karen. I know, but it was something that had to be done."

"There's always blowing up her car."

"Explosives aren't cheap and I'm trying to pay for a wedding, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard something about that. When are you going to show me and Jane the dress?"

"As soon as I can get the three of us to agree on a time, which, I might remind you, hasn't been easy."

"We've been busy, between Derek getting used to school again and" Karen said and then caught herself. "Listen to me make excuses. I'll find the time."

Daria put her hand on Karen's shoulder. "Me, too."

* * *

  
The terrified concierge held out a newspaper and said, "This just arrived. It's the last one, ma'am."

She angrily yanked it away and closed the door in the young man's face. He took the lucky break to make his escape before she had a chance to vent her wrath on him.

Not bothering to sit, Val pulled the paper apart and found the style and fashion section. A quick scan located the article, which she read with great speed. Like the others, it portrayed Daria as a hip, articulate and intelligent young woman with media-savvy that Val had completely misidentified.

"At least that hack printed one quote from me," she said, the sting of local reporters calling her for comments only after they'd lined up to interview Daria still burning.

Val tossed the paper aside and it fluttered down on top of all the other morning papers she'd read that morning. Looking at the pile, she suddenly laughed and said, "Okay girl. You beat me. You played by my rules and you beat me. Debbie never could."

Val walked to the window. "Daria, I'm not going to give you any more press and your fifteen minutes will fade." She shook her head and faintly laughed again. "But you'll carry that toughness for the rest of your life. It'll do you well, though you'll never thank me for it."

Going back to her desk, she sat down and said, "Enough of that. It's time for me to suck it up and move on. I have a magazine to run."

When Val tried to log on to the staff-only section of the _Val Magazine_ website, she got repeated errors. "Dammit, I don't need this today."

She then called her office and said, "What's going on with the website? I pay good money for that thing to work when I want it to work."

Her administrative assistant gulped down some coffee to strengthen her nerves before saying, "The IT guys say that we've been hacked multiple times by some hacker listserv group."

"Hacked!" Val shouted. "I let those fashion failures hang around the office to keep that stuff from happening. Get that head geek on the line. You know, the one that always wears the 'I only work here for the money' t-shirt."

"Yes, Val," the assistant said. She entered the extension onto the telephone keypad and waited. When she hit his voicemail, she cut it off and tried another extension. When that one did the same, she tried a third, with the same result. At that moment, her E-mail inbox chimed and she saw three new mails appear, each with "Resignation" in the subject line.

The assistant took another deep drink of coffee and switched back to Val. "Im sorry, but, um, I just got E-mails from all of them that they're resigning."

"Oh, no, they are not going to do that! Don't open the E-mails and use the standard termination with prejudice letter on each of the little rats. I'll fill in the details when I get back to New York."

"Yes, Val," the assistant said.

"I'm taking the next flight back. Start checking around for some new computer geeks to get the website back up and running. And make sure these cretins know what they're doing."

"Yes, Val."

"Thanks!" Val said, almost sounding cheerful. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye!"

"Bye," the assistant said. After closing the connection, she dialed another number on the phone. "Hi, Mom. Do you and Dad still have that job opening in the deli? I can start right away. No, I haven't forgotten how to run the slicer. Sure, I can get there in time for the lunch crowd."

* * *

  
Quinn examined the images that Daria had e-mailed and said over the phone, "I'm proud of you, sis. You really clean up well."

"Yeah, it's amazing what happens when you use a little soap with your water," Daria replied as she sat on a bench on the Quad waiting for Wendy to arrive for their walk.

"Seriously, it looks good on you."

"So, are you and Mom going to get off my back now?"

"About the dress, sure. About everything else, no."

"Figures."

"Have you decided on who to ask to be your maid of honor?"

"Um

"You're procrastinating."

"I'm thinking."

Quinn snorted. "Right. Now, what kind of romantic Valentine's Day evening does Michael have planned for you?"

"No idea. I'll find out when I get home."

"Daria, Daria, Daria."

"And he'll find out what I have planned"

"That's better. So, one more thing before I have to go, Fran's waiting. What happened with that Val thing?"

"It just kind of ended. No big explosion, no lashing out, nothing. I'm guessing that she didn't want to give me any more press and so cut things off. Which is fine by me."

"My sister, stopping Val right before Valentine's Day. That's got to mean something."

"It means that you're picking up a bad pun habit. I need to go, too. I see Wendy on her way. Bye."

"Bye, sis."

Daria pocketed her cell phone and joined Wendy as they started their walk.

From across the Quad, Charles watched Daria and said, "I hope we're even, now." He then lifted his camera and took a single photo before turning and walking away.

* * *

  
Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.

July-August 2009.


	9. Is It The Future, Yet?

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2009. Details of Daria, Michael, Jane, CC and Nell's Spring Break trip to Las Vegas will be told in Martin J. Pollard's story, "_What Happens in Vegas_."

This is the seventieth story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Is It The Future, Yet?**

Seated on the coffee table, Bump idly batted a paw at one of the loose stacks of university brochures and catalogs also occupying the table. With each hit, the pile shifted and teetered, threatening to fall.

Both looking tired and frazzled, Daria and Michael worked around the cat while comparing different graduate programs.

She said, "Are we sure we want to do this?"

"Subject ourselves to another four or five more years of school?" Michael said. "Why not? We're gluttons for punishment."

"Years of trying to live on graduate stipends in the hopes of beating the one-in-fifty or less odds of landing a faculty job for one of us, let alone both. I can hardly wait," Daria said.

"We'll have a good starting buffer with what's left of your grandmother's money for school. Enough for us to move, find a place to live, and eat until we get paid."

"If we can find a place with graduate advisors both of us can stand," Daria said with a sigh.

"We already found one with advisors that neither of us could stand," Michael said.

Daria lightly laughed and said, "At least the rest of last week's Spring Break trip worked out better."

"What happens in Vegas," Michael said with a good laugh. "I'm glad you let Jane talk you into it."

"Yeah, I really had to twist her arm. I wish Karen and Derek could've made it, but considering what was going on, I can understand why they didn't."

"Iraq," Michael said, somberly.

Not wanting to continue the subject, both went back to their prior task. Daria pulled a brochure from the table and flipped it open. "Have you heard from Everglades University yet?"

He rifled through a stack of papers until he found the right one. "The only professor down there accepting new students wants someone who can also identify snails and mussels in the Native American diet."

"Seminole escargot seems awfully specialized, even to me."

"So we can skip that idea."

The pile of catalogs slid and then fell off the table as Bump stepped back. She looked up at Daria and Michael and innocently meowed.

"Don't worry," Daria said, scratching the cat's nose. "It was the reject pile."

Michael tossed the letter to the fallen stack and said, "Like all the rest."

* * *

  
Karen angrily shouted into the telephone, "Don't give me any crap about not being patriotic, you whiney-assed, testicularly-challenged pile of road-kill opossum that a starving pig wouldn't touch! You feeling threatened by a woman speaking the truth on stage doesn't make her wrong. It shows how much of a useless excuse of a Y chromosome you are."

Coming through the door holding the mail, Derek heard the DJ's reply on the radio, "Well now, little missy. I've hit a nerve. Maybe if you associated with real men instead of those prissy college boys, you'd know something about how we feel about defending our country."

He squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Oh, boy."

She growled, "When you show me that you can think and stand up for what you believe in instead of what your candy-assed buddies tell you to do, you will have the right to talk to me about that. Until then, go crawl back under your mommy's skirt until you're old enough to run with the big dogs. You don't have the stamina or the stomach to keep up with me for one day at work as a veterinary assistant, let alone what my husband experienced in Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?" the DJ said, his voice having lost its bombastic tone.

"Yeah. You know, the other place the Army sent _real_ men to fight for our country."

"Wow, how time flies. Time for a word from our sponsor!" the DJ quickly said and cut to a commercial.

Derek sat down, leaned over the sofa back and said, "You enjoyed that way too much."

"You don't say bad things about my husband and you don't badmouth the Dixie Chicks. Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"A few aches and pains, but nothing bad. I'm impressed that I still rate that high." He held up a large envelope and said, "You've got some mail from the Vet School."

Karen rolled over the back of the sofa, taking the envelope from his hand in the process. She ripped the top off and pulled out the contents. She read the cover letter, threw the brochures and catalog aside and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. "Im in!"

"Congratulations!" he said, kissing her.

"God, I've been on pins and needles waiting to hear if I'd been accepted. We won't have to move and you won't have to change colleges."

"I guess this is our lucky day," he said.

She pulled him closer and said, "And it's about to get luckier."

* * *

  
'Bel looked into the activity room of Boston Children's Hospital and watched Jane sitting on a table in the middle of a group of children working on some project. Jane spun around to help each child and was completely absorbed in them. 'Bel went over and said, "Aren't you running a little late?"

After a check of the wall clock told her it was well past the end of her shift, Jane said, "Wow. No wonder I'm getting hungry."

"Speaking of food, the floor nurses would like their patients back in time for dinner."

"Okay, kids," Jane said. "It's time to eat, so let's get everything cleaned up and we'll start again tomorrow."

"Okay, Miss Jane," one of the girls said.

A little boy frowned and grudgingly said, "Okay."

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about hospital food either," Jane told him. "But it beats school food."

The boy laughed and went about cleaning up his stuff.

When they were done escorting the patients back to their rooms, 'Bel said, "Jane, you have a real gift."

"Thanks, 'Bel. I've always loved art."

"I meant about working with children."

"You mean taking those art education classes paid off?" Jane jokingly said.

"What you have is more than that."

"A few things must've rubbed off babysitting my sister's kids."

'Bel stopped at her office. "While you're planning on being an artist, we both know that until you hit the big time, you'll need a day job to pay the bills."

"Probably" Jane said, curious about what was going on.

'Bel took a folder from her desk and gave it to Jane.

She opened it and said, "What's this?"

"It's a Position Description Form. I'd like you to finish filling it out."

Jane read the completed portion. "You're making my position full-time?"

"Trying. I'll have to get it past the Board of Directors. That's why I need a great job description and nobody knows it better than you."

"Um, thanks." Jane closed the folder and said, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

  
After a check of the peephole, Daria opened the door and said with pleasant surprise, "Amy?"

Holding a paper bag, Amy said, "Hey, Daria. How was the trip?"

Daria motioned her aunt inside and said, "You came all the way to Boston to ask me about our trip?"

"It made a good excuse."

Hearing the voices, Michael came in from the library and said, "Hi, Amy. What brings you here?"

"Prurient curiosity," she said.

"But not about our trip," Daria said. "Come on, give. You're here alone."

"Okay, then." Amy set the bag between stacks on the coffee table and took out a six-pack of bottled ginger beer and an opener. "Grab a bottle and tell me all about your plans."

Michael lifted one from the carton, sat on the sofa and said, "What plans?"

"For your future. Together."

"That's what this mess is about," Daria said as she also sat down on the sofa and opened a bottle.

"Grad school. I don't think I'll ever forget that," Amy said after scanning the catalogs. "That's why I came here."

"Oh?" Daria said.

Amy took a drink from her bottle and said, "Do you remember when we talked before your parents' Silver Anniversary?"

"Yes."

"And what I said about the two-body problem?"

Daria nodded. "Yes, we know things are going to be a challenge, but we haven't even started grad school yet."

Amy wrapped both hands around the bottle. "If anything, the last couple of years of watching graduate students have made me more wary for you."

"Can you fill me in?" Michael asked.

"I've watched a lot of grad student couples break up and after they finish their degrees, things get even harder for academic couples. It's almost impossible for both to find a faculty slot and when one does and the other doesn'twell, I lost someone that way."

"You're worried about us," Michael said.

Amy said, "Im a little protective of my nieces."

Daria said, "Any advice?"

"Be sure and be honest about what you want to do."

Michael said, "That's good advice for life in general."

Amy nodded. "Michael, the odds are that one of you will feel like you've missed out on your potential. That's a lot of resentment. From what Daria's told me, you already experienced some of that when you turned down going to Rome."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, suspicious.

"Stuff like that is going to happen again."

"And you think I'm going to hold a grudge."

Amy sighed. "I don't think that's your intent, but these things can build up."

"Amy," Michael said. "I don't regret my choice. Being with Daria is what's important to me."

"But can you keep saying that ten years from now? Can you say that when the money runs short and you've eaten nothing but ramen noodles for the last month?"

"Yes," he angrily said, standing and leaving his drink on the table. "I'm sorry that you had some crappy experiences, but don't project them onto me. Daria's fond of you, so I'll go back to my homework before I say something that I'm going to regret."

After Michael had left the room, Amy said, "That could've gone better."

"He's still a little sensitive," Daria said.

"I noticed." Amy carefully said, "Do you believe him?"

"Yes."

Amy nodded. "That's good."

"We have a lot standing in our way, but what other choice do we have? We have to try. One or both of us giving up now would be even worse than what you're worried about." Daria narrowed her eyes. "Something else is bothering you. This time, can we get to the point?"

Amy nodded again. "Reese."

"You're worried about him flying over Iraq."

Another nod. "That's what I get for marrying a part-time fighter pilot."

Though Daria's tone sounded sarcastic, the hand she placed on Amy's showed concern. "So in Barksdale family tradition, you project your worries onto your relatives."

Amy was forced to quickly laugh. "You know us too well."

"Growing up with Mom taught me a few things."

"I'm scared."

"I'd be terrified. I don't know how Karen survived."

"I'm hoping to see her later, but I thought I would see my favorite niece first." Amy picked up Michael's bottle and stood. "I owe him an apology."

Daria said, "Thanks for being worried about us."

"I figure it's good practice for when the girls get older."

* * *

  
The empty bottles clanked together as Michael dumped them into the recycle bin after Amy had left. "I've been thinking."

"Whenever somebody says that, I get worried because it means that they've been thinking about something I'm not going to like," Daria said.

"Amy had some good points. We're really going to be going out on a limb."

"My mom and dad survived getting graduate degrees and we can, too."

"But they didn't get them at the same time."

"No, they didn't, but that" Daria moved over to Michael. "You're not thinking"

Michael said, "I already have over thirty grand in student loans. We really need to consider all of our options, including me working while you go to school."

Firm, Daria said, "You are not going to abandon your dream. That's even worse than what Amy was worried about."

"Not abandoning, postponing."

"I don't like it."

"I don't, either, but it's something we need to consider. We've only looked at one overall option so far."

Daria softly said, "We'll look at our options, okay?"

"All of them."

She nodded. "Okay, all of them."

Michael pulled Daria into a hug. "We're going to make it. Whatever we choose."

"We'd better."

* * *

  
Jane sat at the table, worrying over filling out the job description. Pushing back, she said, "I think that's it. Hopefully I can get Daria to give it a once-over and fix all my straight C English."

Nell said from the sofa, "She'll do it. And after that, you'll have a real full-time gig with bennies when you graduate. Go for it, Jane."

"It would be the responsible thing to do," Jane said.

"What a way to break from family tradition," Jane's other roommate, CC, said from the kitchen.

"Eh, Trent beat me to it by taking care of Lindy and their kid."

Nell said, "If you can land a full-time job after graduation, we can mooch off of you for a couple months while we try to find something."

"Yeah," CC said. "Stripping brings in nice money, but I _really_ don't want to do it full-time when I graduate."

"Ah, no pressure," Jane said.

"What are friends for?" Nell replied.

Contemplative, CC said, "You know, it could give us time to get a studio going."

Nell said, "Hmm."

Jane stopped. "Yeah, hmm."

"Or a gallery. Screw trying to get our stuff into someone else's gallery when we have our own."

"I like your thinking," Nell said. "Jane?"

"I like it, but do you have any idea of how to start one?"

CC shrugged. "No, but we have a couple months left to figure it out."

"A couple months," Jane said. "A couple months. Have we really been here for four years?"

"Hard to imagine, but yeah," Nell said.

* * *

  
Daria was seated at her computer while she talked on the phone. "I got it, Jane," she said while reading over the scanned job description.

"I really, really appreciate this, Daria. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it. Friends and all that stuff."

"You proofread for a living. This is too much like work for you."

"Okay, if I ever need some custom artwork, I'll call you. Okay?"

"Deal, Morgendorffer."

"I can send it back tomorrow."

"That's great, but you don't need to drop everything just for me."

"Trust me, Lane. Michael and I have been looking at schools and talking finances all night. I want to do something different."

"Still at it, huh?"

"Yeah, though it doesn't feel like we've made any progress. If anything, maybe a bit backwards."

"Backward?"

"Michael offered to work while I go to grad school and then go himself after I land a job."

"Kind of makes sense."

"And almost guarantees that he'll get the short end of the stick. He would probably have to go to grad school wherever I end up and, because a lot of schools have no-incest rules, he couldn't get a faculty job where he went to grad school. So, unless he can find a job within some kind of reasonable commuting distance, he'll have wasted his time."

"I see. So talk him out of it."

"You know that he's almost as stubborn as I am about some things."

"_Almost_ is the key," Jane said.

Daria sighed. "Maybe both of us just going into the working world will be better off all the way around."

"No, you don't, Daria. You know that I'm more stubborn than you are."

"You think you are."

"I know I am."

"Prove it."

"If you don't go to grad school, I'm going to move back in with you."

"That's not stubborn, that's a threat."

"So? It works, right?"

"Yes, it works."

Jane grinned. "I've still got it."

* * *

  
Enjoying her visit, Amy said, "The horse and buggy was a cool touch."

"Though Karen had to drive the thing; I didn't have a clue," Derek said.

"You'll learn. Eventually. Just like I'm going to teach you to drive a stick shift."

"You're in the Army and don't know how?" Amy said.

"I was a ground-pounder. Besides, I do know how to drive a manual."

"In theory," Karen said. "But you have a deep-seated hatred of clutches."

Amy's cell phone rang and she knew who it was by the ring tone. "Excuse me," she said. She then answered, "Hi, Paula."

Her good friend, Brig. Gen. Paula Trainor, said, "Hi, Amy. Where are you?"

"In Boston. What's going on that you're calling at this hour?"

"Amy, I just was briefed myself. There's a friendly-fire situation with Reese."

Amy's skin went white and she said, "Tell me."

"He's not hurt," Paula quickly explained.

Amy massively relaxed and said, "Thank God. But what's going on?

"We're still investigating how it happened, but Reese got a target lock on what he believed was an Iraqi aircraft trying to make a run for Iran like they did in ninety-one and downed it with an AAMRAM. The other plane turned out to be a TR-1 surveillance plane. The pilot ejected and a parachute visually confirmed, but he has either not activated his recovery beacon or it is not working."

"I remember you telling me that the Air Force used radio transponders to avoid that kind of situation."

"We do. The lost plane reportedly wasn't running one."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't an Air Force vehicle."

"Then whose was it?"

"Can't say. Amy, this hasn't gone out on any press briefings."

The hint wasn't lost on Amy. "I understand."

"Until the investigation is complete, Reese is grounded."

Though knowing it was a disappointment for her husband and a threat to his military career, Amy couldn't help but feel a wave of relief that Reese would be out of combat for a while. "Is there anything I need to do?"

"Nothing you can do, but as your friend, I wanted you to know."

"Because otherwise, I wouldn't hear a thing."

"I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks, Paula."

"Of course, Amy. I need to go. Good night."

"Night."

Karen asked, "Amy?"

"He's okay, but Reese had a close call."

Derek said, "Oh, man. Glad he's all right."

"Me, too," Amy said.

* * *

  
As she and Derek settled into their bed, Karen said, "Something about that phone call is still bothering Amy."

"Army wife intuition?" he asked.

"Either that, or too much time hanging around Daria."

"Come to think of it, something does feel off."

"What are you picking up on?"

"It's really weird for Pentagon brass like Gen. Trainor to get individual information on one guy in combat. Even weirder for said brass to contact a family member with the information."

"Amy and Paula are good friends."

"True, but that doesn't explain Paula getting a special briefing on Reese. I have to wonder if something really classified got buggered up and Reese was sucked in."

"Like what?"

"No idea, but from my experience, I don't want to know."

"Ah."

"And to be on the safe side, we better not tell anyone."

Karen nodded, and pulled herself closer. "I'm glad you're only a sergeant and won't be sent back there."

"There's something to be said for being a grunt."

* * *

  
Staying in a top floor suite of one of the Wyatt family's hotels, Amy used her laptop to check her e-mail. Only a very brief message was waiting for her from Reese.

**I'm going to be busy with paperwork for the next several days and won't be able to write to you much. Hope you have fun in Boston.**

Love,  
Reese.

She closed the program and crawled over onto the king-sized bed. "Reese, what happened out there?"

* * *

  
Jane pumped her fist in the air and said, "Daria, you rock," when she saw the e-mailed, edited file.

Still groggy from just waking up, CC grumbled, "What are you carrying on about?"

Jane jumped from her chair and went to the door of CC's room. "Daria made sense out of what I wrote and the job description looks great."

"Wonderful. Now, can I go back to sleep?" CC's alarm rang and she glared at it. "Oh, shut the hell up."

"Alarms suck, don't they?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute, what are you doing up already?"

"Working on plans, CC. Working on plans."

"They better be damn good this early in the morning."

* * *

  
Lt. Col. Reese Wyatt sat on his bunk and stared at his hands. "They won't even say if they found the pilot or not."

His wingman, Maj. Lyle Wallister, was seated on the opposite bunk in the squadron's temporary quarters. "They had to have found him. There weren't any _fedayeen_ in the area and we both saw the chute."

"Then why not tell us?"

"Look, Reese," Lyle said. "Somebody really screwed the pooch and they're trying to figure out how to cover it up before they tell us anything."

Reese sighed. "Someone screwed the pooch is right."

"It wasn't your fault. The target had no IFF, the combat commander had no intel of other friendlies and you were given the order to fire."

"I know, but I'm still the one that pulled the trigger."

* * *

  
Gen. Trainor stared across her desk at the man wearing a fine, imported Italian suit. "What did you just say?"

He calmly said, "You are not cleared to know the details of the mission."

She glanced out of her window at the Pentagon's inner courtyard. "You are aware of my security clearance, aren't you?"

"Fully. However, the mission details are need-to-know and you don't qualify."

"I need to know to complete this investigation."

"We disagree."

"Lt. Col. Wyatt is not someone that you can plow under."

"We are aware of his family connections."

"You seem to have everything covered."

"Almost. General, this is what we recommend doing"

* * *

  
Jane happily placed the packet on 'Bel's desk and said, "There you go."

Pleased, 'Bel said, "That was fast."

"I have good people working for me."

'Bel read the form and said, "I'd say you do. This is very good. Very professional."

"So, do you think it has a chance?"

"The best chance we're ever going to get."

* * *

  
Daria read the e-mail reply from a prospective faculty advisor and said, "To borrow a word from my sister, 'Eww.'"

"That bad?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yeah. Another one that looked good on paper, but is a creep via e-mail. I'd hate to meet him face-to-face."

He rolled his computer chair back and stared up at the ceiling. "Why didn't anyone tell us that finding a good advisor was as hard as trying to find someone you'd want within ten feet on a low-rent internet dating site?"

"How would you know about low-rent internet dating sites?"

He teased, "I had to do something before I met you"

"Oh, so I'm what you decided to try after the internet dating failed," she teased back.

"Well, I got tired of sitting around in my underwear and eating Cheetos."

"I see," she said. "You got tired of orange stains everywhere."

"They really are a bitch to clean up. Besides, taking a chance on asking you out paid off."

Daria rolled her chair over to his and wrapped her hands around his. "Taking a chance by saying 'yes,' paid off, too. In more ways than one."

"You're right," Michael said. "You're absolutely right. You have to take a chance before it will pay off."

"You're not talking about our first date anymore."

"We're still waiting to hear from potential advisors at one more university. If that doesn't pan out, we keep looking. We may not make it, but following both of our dreams is the right choice, because we won't make it any other way."

"I thought you'd come around to my way of thinking," Daria said before reaching around his head and pulling him forward into a kiss.

* * *

  
Reese answered a knock at his billet's door and found a man wearing what the other pilots had come to call "civvie chic": cargo pants, expensive hiking boots and a pocketed vest. He had arrived on base earlier in the day to investigate the shoot-down and Reese had been expecting a visit.

The man said, "Lt. Col. Maurice Wyatt." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

The man entered, closed the door and said, "We've completed our investigation. Maj. Wallister is also being informed."

Immediately suspicious, Reese said, "That was fast. You haven't even interviewed me."

"We try to be efficient. You're free to return to duty."

"Just like that?'"

"Yes, sir. You and your wingman are valuable pilots."

"Didn't I shoot down a friendly aircraft?"

The man firmly said, "Lt. Col. Wyatt. Our investigation found no official records of other coalition aircraft in the area. You've been exonerated."

"Then whose aircraft did I shoot down?"

The man lowered his voice. "I'm sure you understand that we don't need any unnecessary international incidents."

Reese slowly nodded. "I see. So, what do I record in my combat log for firing a missile?"

"The Air Force will credit you with the destruction of one unidentified Iraqi aircraft, with details classified for operational reasons."

"I got it. What happened to the pilot?

"He has been accounted for. Thank you for your current and future cooperation."

After the man left, Reese sat back down on his bunk.

_Reese scanned the radar screen of his F-15C and found the fleeting return of a ground-hugging aircraft. He called his wingman, "Bolt, I've finally got the bogie. Do you see it?"_

_Lyle replied, "Copy that, Gumball."_

_"He's good," Reese said, commenting on the unknown pilot's low-level flying ability. "Mosquitohawk, this is Daywalker Lead. I confirm the bogie on radar. No squawk and he's heading for the Iranian border at 400 knots. Over."_

_Reese thought that the bogie was a little slow, but plenty fast considering its altitude. His target was a lot better than the average Iraqi pilot._

_The combat director in Mosquitohawk, an E-3 Sentry, had checked with intel and was told that any other aircraft in the area would be hostile and possibly carrying a package or passenger. Therefore, nothing could be allowed to cross the border. He said, "Daywalker Flight, you are cleared to engage. Over."_

_"Roger that, Mosquitohawk.," Reese said. "Daywalkers engaging. Switching to Slammers. Bolt, I've got lock. Fox Three."_

_The AAMRAM missile left the rail and trailed smoke toward the target. The target tried to evade by maneuvering and dropping chaff, but without luck._

_Reese said, "Mosquitohawk - splash one. Going in for visual confirmation. Over."_

_Lyle said, "Copy that, Gumball."_

_"Roger, Daywalker Leader. Over," Mosquitohawk said._

_At near-supersonic military speed, it took only seconds to reach the target area. Reese throttled back to cruise and said, "Mosquitohawk, I have a visual on a parachute. Over."_

_Lyle said, "Mosquitohawk, Daywalker Two. Parachute is confirmed. I also see a ground impact with smoke and fire. Over."_

_Given new information, the suddenly sober combat director said, "Daywalker Flight return to base. Possible friendly in your vicinity. Over."_

_Reese watched the parachuting pilot as he flew by and his stomach knotted. He swallowed hard and said, "Do we have blue-on-blue? Over."_

_"Confirm, Daywalker Lead. Blue-on-blue. Return to base. Over."_

_Friendly fire. One of a pilot's worst nightmares. "Shouldn't we stay around until Sierra Romeo arrives? Over." Reese said. He wanted to make sure that the Search and Rescue team found the downed pilot._

_"Negative, Daywalker Lead. Return to base. Now. Over."_

_"Roger, Mosquitohawk," Reese said. "Daywalker Flight returning to base. Over."_

Reese looked at the area map on the wall and said, "What was a high-flyer doing on the deck evading radar and why was he heading toward Iran?"

Lying down, he gazed at the ceiling. "Damn spooks."

An airman knocked on the door and said, "Sir, group briefing in fifteen minutes."

* * *

  
When Michael got home from work, Daria was sprawled on the sofa and watching television. On the screen, a familiar announcer said, "Flying until they drop. The latest animal-rights outrage, drag racing dragonflies. Next, on Sick, Sad World!

"Is it me, or are they getting preachy?" He said while locking the door.

Daria shrugged.

"Bad day?" he said.

"Sucked."

Michael sat on the edge of the sofa and gave her a hug. "Do you need me to make dinner?"

She returned the effort and said, "I nuked the leftover lasagna. There's still some left."

"I can do lasagna. Thanks."

She patted his arm and said, "Go eat."

Michael went to their small kitchen and grabbed the baking dish and a fork, not bothering with a plate. "Is Amy still planning on dropping by before going home?"

"She should be here soon."

"Was there anything interesting in the mail?"

"On the counter; I didn't bother to look."

He set the dish on the counter and ate as he sorted through the stack. "Junkjunkjunkutility billoh, this looks promising."

"Well?" Daria said after she didn't hear anything from him.

"Two letters from Williamstown University."

She rolled to look over the sofa at the letters. "Hmm, thin and small. Not good."

"Take a chance," Michael said, unfolding his letter and handing hers to Daria.

A smile formed on his face as he read. Looking beyond the letter, he saw a matching smile on Daria's face. "I've been offered a full research assistantship in the Archeology Department."

"They're offering me a teaching assistantship in the English Department."

"Prof. Arlen has been doing some fascinating work with early colonial Virginia and he seems like a good guy to work for."

"I thought Prof. Karalis had some great insights about the practical aspects of modern writing. I'm looking forward to working with her."

"We're not going to get rich on the stipend, but we won't starve."

"We won't even have to live on ramen noodles."

He lowered the letter. "We did it."

"We did."

"We need to celebrate."

"Amy's going to be here soon."

"She can join usfor a little while."

* * *

  
The waiter refilled all three Champagne glasses as Amy said, "One of the perks of my new situation is no limit on spending money to help my nieces celebrate."

"Thanks, Amy," Daria said.

"I hope to be able to do this for Quinn and Erin sometime, too."

"Have you seen Erin, lately?" Daria asked. "It's embarrassing, but with all that's been going on, I've hardly talked to her."

"I made sure to say 'hi' while I was in town. She's been busy putting her new life together, but things are looking up."

"We know why we're celebrating; why are you?" Michael asked.

Amy remembered the e-mail she'd received from Reese just before leaving the hotel and also a call from Paula.

_"Amy," Paula said. "Reese is in the clear."_

_"Already?" Amy said._

_"Believe it or not, some things actually move fast in the military."_

_"Almost too fast."_

_"It all depends on the reason."_

_Amy said, "And that would be?"_

_"Something I can't talk about."_

_"That worries me."_

_"It'll worry other people. Reese's part is done. Don't worry about it." Paula finished by saying, "Trust me," in a way that told Amy to permanently drop the subject._

"Reese's unit is coming home."

"That's great," Michael said.

Daria said, "The future's looking good all the way around, then. We're going to Williamstown, Jane's got a shot at making her current job full-time, Karen's been accepted to vet school at Raft and Reese is coming home."

"Unless," Michael joked, "One or both of our advisors turn out to be asses. Then, we're going to be up the creek."

Daria and Amy turned to face him and Daria said, "Thanks, we needed a little reality injected."

Amy said, "You've trained him well."

* * *

  
The small Iraqi flag painted just below the canopy on his aircraft fueled a hollow feeling in Reese's stomach. As he climbed up the boarding ladder, he instead focused on the nose art just forward of the kill mark. There was a picture of Amy, one hand on her hip and the other pulling her glasses down on her nose while she glared over the top of them. To the side was written in a flowing, red script, "Amy's Attitude."

Lyle stood at the bottom of the ladder and said, "See you in Germany. I'm looking forward to a couple of real beers before we cross the pond."

"See you there, Lyle," Reese said. "I may pass on the beers this time. If I'm going to fly back across the Atlantic, I need to pick up a box of chocolates for Amy."

Lyle loudly laughed and said, "I warned you that chocolate and women will always lead you astray."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Lyle laughed again. "She's got you."

"Yep."

Lyle looked around and, lowering his voice, said, "We haven't seen squat for Iraqi aircraft since we got here and now they decide that air patrols aren't needed. Don't you find the timing of our reassignment a little too convenient?"

"My guess is that someone wasn't happy with how closely we were watching that airspace." After Lyle grunted, Reese said, "If you want my advice, keep quiet."

"Yeah, I am. I just needed to mention it to someone before we left." Lyle's gaze passed around the air base. "We're never going to fly combat again, are we?"

Reese pulled himself up and over the sill and sat down in the cockpit. "Not with what we know, even if we don't know what it means."

Lyle climbed back down to the tarmac and then trotted back to his aircraft. Reese donned his flight helmet and went through his pre-flight checklist. I'm coming home, Amy. Sorry I'm bringing some baggage I'll never be able to talk about.

* * *

  
After she cleared the workroom of children, Jane stopped by her boss's office. "Any word?"

Sadly, 'Bel said, "Im sorry, Jane. I couldn't get the board's approval."

Jane silently accepted the news and said, "I understand."

"I don't, but then, I've rarely understood the board."

Jane shrugged. "We knew it wasn't a sure thing. I'm kind of used to stuff like this."

"Jane, you're good and I don't want to lose you, but you're going to graduate and you need to take care of yourself. I hope you made an alternative plan."

"I'm working on it with a couple of friends."

"If there's anything I can do to help, ask."

"Do you know anything about doing a business plan?"

* * *

  
Details of Daria, Michael, Jane, CC and Nell's trip to Las Vegas will be told in Martin J. Pollard's story, "_What Happens in Vegas."  
_Thanks to Brother Grimace and psychotol for feedback on the air combat details and thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.  
September, 2009


	10. Merging Goals

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged. Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2009.

This is the seventy-first story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Merging Goals**

Dressed in a crisp, expertly cut business suit, Jodie Landon sat patiently while the man behind the desk examined a stack of papers.

The senior loan officer of Lawndale State Bank smiled, rose and offered his hand. "Congratulations, Ms. Landon. You're pre-approved for the loan. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Also a pleasure," Jodie said. She cracked a smile and said, "It's a little hard to believe that five years ago, I was here doing the same thing for a high school Economics project."

"I remember," the loan officer said. "Whatever happened to your partner from back then?"

"The last time I talked to Daria, she and her fianc had been accepted for grad school at Williamstown."

"So you're going solo?"

"That's right. Since there's nobody in my life right now and I'll graduate in a month and a half, it seems like the best time to start my own business."

"Well then, good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

  
The living room was a disaster of papers, framed paintings, sculptures and various bits of jewelry as Jane, CC and Nell heatedly discussed their latest project.

"It's not just who you know, it's what you're willing to do with their cigars," CC said.

Holding up a small butane torch, Nell said, "I can light them up with this."

"Amusing, but not exactly a winning strategy," Jane said. "I think it's time to say, 'Screw them all,' and set up shop for ourselves."

"Gallery or studio?" CC said.

"Both," Jane replied. "We make our stuff, we sell our stuff and we sell stuff from other artists not willing to learn the finer details of being cigar aficionados."

"Great idea," Nell said. "But how do we get started?"

CC said, "Well, we're going to need startup money."

"Im already up to my crutches in student loan debt," Nell said.

"I'm in deep enough myself," Jane said, "Even with the money from Mom and Dad when they sold the house to Trent."

"Plus, we need a business plan," CC said. "God, I hate to say it, but we need to talk to a business consultant."

Jane said, "Wait a minute. I know one."

"Who?" Nell said.

"Daria's dad."

CC said, "Excellent."

Nell said, "I seem to remember him being a littleout there."

Jane shrugged. "Considering my family, I can't talk. But come on, he can't suck that bad if he's landed accounts like _Le Grande Hotel_ and Nutty, Nutty, Whatever World."

"The mall nut stand with the stupid squirrel costumes?" CC asked.

"Yeah. Daria hated working there."

"Daria worked at a nut stand?" Nell said. "When did that happen?"

"When we were juniors in high school," Jane said. "It didn't last long."

"I can imagine," Nell said. "So, since you know him better, are you going to call Mr. Morgendorffer?"

"I suppose I should."

CC said, "What, his wife wouldn't appreciate him getting a call from a stripper?"

* * *

  
"A little over two months away and Daria's still acting like it's no big deal," Quinn said as she walked along the beach with Q.

"From the sounds of it, I think you and your mom are doing enough stressing for your sister," he said.

"She'd better appreciate it."

"I'm sure she does. After all, she sent your birthday present on time this year."

"That was kind of amazing. Michael probably reminded her."

Q laughed and said, "Boy, does she have him trained."

"He's a history geek. He lives to remember dates."

"So, where does that leave me?"

"As the guy that knows how to get any bug out of my house on command."

"All those years of training have paid off."

Quinn nudged him and said, "You're good to keep around."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Pretty sure."

"Well, would you like to keep me around some more?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be losing my roommate at the end of the semester. I know my place isn't a short walk to the beach like the Tri-Theta house, but I like to think it includes some desirable amenities."

Quinn stopped and faced him. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

She hugged him close and rested her face against his chest. "That's"

"I'm asking a lot, I know."

Quinn closed her eyes. "Q, can I think about it?"

He stroked her hair and said, "Take your time."

"Like, maybe a couple of days?"

"As many as you like."

* * *

  
Jake looked away from the spreadsheet displayed on his office computer and rubbed his tired eyes. "Damn screen with damn tiny print."

He was glad to hear the telephone ring and take his mind off balancing his books. "Morgendorffer Consulting."

Jodie said, "Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer. This is Jodie Landon."

"Heya, Jodie. Do you want to intern again this summer?"

"Um, no. I'm graduating soon."

"Oh yeah, so is Daria."

"She told me."

"So, Jodie. If you're not interested in working for me this summer, what's up?"

"I have a business proposal for you. Do you have some time free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, Jodie. How does four o'clock sound?"

"Four. I'll be there. Thanks, Mr. Morgendorffer."

* * *

  
"Morgendorffer Consulting," Jake said, answering the phone a few minutes before quitting time.

"Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer. This is Jane. Jane Lane."

"Hey, Jane! It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay."

"That's great. This is certainly a day for hearing from Daria's friends."

"Huh?" Jane said.

"I talked with Jodie about an hour ago and we have an appointment to meet tomorrow."

"Oh, that's interesting. Maybe she wants you to be a reference or something."

"I bet you're right. Hey, do you need me as a reference?"

"Well, I was hoping to use your professional services as a business consultant."

"I think I can talk the boss into giving you a big discount."

Jane said, "Thanks, Mr. Morgendorffer. My roommates Cecelia and Nell want to go in with me to set up an art studio and gallery. We've got the art end covered, but we really need help with the business plan end."

"That's right up my alley!"

"That's why I called you. Well, besides the fact that you're Daria's dad and I was hoping to get a discount. After all, we're three starving artists with student loans to pay off. We'll use any leverage we can get."

Jake opened his spreadsheet program. "Okay, now what kind of sales are you hoping to get in your first year?"

"Um, I have no idea," Jane sheepishly admitted. "At least enough to keep us fed and off the streets."

Jake stopped himself from sighing and said, "Why don't we start from the beginning?"

* * *

  
In the kitchen, mixing a large smoothie for herself, Fran said, "Wow, Quinn! What did you say?"

On the other side of the counter, Quinn said, "That I needed to think about it."

"Pragmatic, as always," Fran said.

Quinn giggled and said, "Years ago, my sister would've fallen over to hear someone say that."

"I would've been jumping up and down and going crazy."

"It's a big step."

"Not as big as your sister's."

"Oh, God. Now that would've really freaked me out."

"It would've been fun to watch, though."

Quinn glared at her friend. "You're evil."

Fran grinned, said, "I've been called that before," and started the blender.

When the noise stopped, Quinn said, "I mean, how do you live with a guy?"

"Like I have a clue?"

"What if he doesn't put the toilet seat down?"

Fran poured the thick concoction into a large tumbler. "He'll either learn to put it down or you'll learn to look first."

"Eww."

"Why don't you talk to Daria about this? She might even have some training tips for you. Slip it into your next wedding planning call."

"Actually, that's almost done, not that Daria did that much except to say, 'okay' or 'absolutely not,'" Quinn said. "All that's really left is for Mom to confirm the lady doing the ceremony."

"That hardly seems fair."

"Yeah, but someone had to step in or she would've had two paper streamers and a sheet cake from the PayDay bakery."

"I thought you said she got a great dress made up."

"Okay, she did that on her own."

Fran finished off the smoothie in a long gulp and said, "You could call your mother."

"Okay," Quinn said in surrender. "I'll call Daria."

* * *

  
Daria paced back and forth in her apartment and grumbled, "Why didn't I just go ahead and do it instead of having Mom ask her to officiate at the wedding?"

"Meow?" Bump said, curled on the sofa and watching her human with bemusement.

"Maybe we should've gotten married in Vegas when we had the chance and avoided all of this hassle."

"Meow."

"After all, what could be more romantic than a ceremony performed by an Elvis impersonator?"

"Meow."

"Oh, right. A Liberace impersonator."

Daria scrambled to answer the phone when it rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Daria," Quinn said. "Do you have a few minutes to spare with the poor sister who spent hours and hours working on your wedding?"

"Hi, Quinn. Im waiting to hear from Mom right now, but I can spare a few minutes. What's up?"

"I've got a guy question for you."

"Um, what kind of guy question?" Daria warily said.

Quinn rapidly said, "How do you train a guy to put the toilet seat down?"

"You live in a sorority house. I would think that mob rule and public lynchings would be adequate to keep any stray males in line."

"Not for here, silly."

Daria pondered a second and then said, "Are you planning to move in with Q?"

"He asked me. I haven't decided, yet."

"I see."

"Any advice?"

"The seat up or down thing is as bad as which way to hang the paper roll and is something that you two will have to work out for yourselves."

"That's not a lot of help."

"I know, but it's the most honest thing you can tell someone."

"Things are working out for you and Michael and I was hoping that you would have some tips."

"Nothing more than to be honest with each other. Changing life situations change relationships. If someone ever develops a way to predict how relationships change, they would make a fortune selling it."

"You're still not helping."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Then if you think it's worth it, take a chance."

"Take a chance? What happened to thinking things through?"

"That's where the whole, 'if you think it's worth it,' part comes in."

"Oh."

"And be honest with yourself."

"I'll try. Um, thanks, Daria."

"Good luck, Quinn. Whichever way you decide."

* * *

  
Wearing the same suit she wore to meet with the bank manager, Jodie accepted a seat from Jake, placed a new briefcase on her lap and opened it. "Thanks for seeing me, Mr. Morgendorffer."

"Hey, no problem, Jodie," he said. "Let me finish up this stuff I'm doing for your friend Jane and I'll be right with you."

"Jane Lane?"

"Yeah. She's trying to start up an art gallery/studio thing with her roommates."

"It's good to hear about her planning ahead. Speaking of planning, how is Daria's wedding coming along?"

"Helen and Quinn are taking care of most of it, but Ron and I have a great barbeque planned for the rehearsal dinner."

"I bet it's going to taste great. Anyway, I came here for a good reason."

Jake said, "Do you need a letter of reference? I've got a bang-up one already written for you!"

"Thanks, Mr. Morgendorffer, but a letter of reference is not why I'm here," Jodie said while removing papers from her briefcase. "I've very much enjoyed the business consulting work I've done for you the last three years."

"You've done a great job, Jodie. I can't count all the new clients you've brought in. I've only lost a couple of them, too."

"Thanks. I also remember that you stress a lot about your clients."

"Stress? I've been on a first name basis with stress for years. We're old buds," Jake said, his voice slightly rising. "There have been times I've wanted to take this whole business and chuck it out the window!"

"I think that my proposal will help on both counts."

"What proposal?"

"I've long dreamed of being my own boss and running a consulting company aimed at minority startups."

"You can do it, Jodie."

Jodie laid the business plan and loan approvals on the desk in front of Jake. "Working for you has given me an excellent start. Another part of a good start is to have a client base. As you can see, I have, based on your business trends over the last three summers, sufficient bank financing to make a generous offer to purchase Morgendorffer Consulting."

"Purchase Morgendorffer Consulting?"

"It would give you the chance to retire and relax, or use the proceeds to move on to some new avenue of business that might interest you. I think it's a winning proposal for both of us."

"Purchase Morgendorffer Consulting?"

"I know this is a big step, especially coming out of the blue. That's why I'm going to leave you copies of the proposal, my business plan and the bank approval so that you can look everything over before making a decision."

"Purchase Morgendorffer Consulting?"

Jodie closed her briefcase and stood. "Thanks for seeing me, Mr. Morgendorffer. Take a look at everything and get back to me when you decide. My cell phone number is in there."

"Purchase Morgendorffer Consulting?"

Jodie sighed and went to the door. "I know you have a lot to think about, so take care, Mr. Morgendorffer."

After Jodie left, Jake stared at the door. "Purchase Morgendorffer Consulting?"

* * *

  
Approaching eighty, Ms. Carol Murphey grudgingly admitted to herself that she was slowing down, as evidenced by the cane she now needed to get around. Despite that, she kept herself active at the State Bar Association by serving on the Board of Directors. After a courteous knock, she entered Helen Morgendorffer's office and said, "Good afternoon, Helen. I got your message."

"Oh, Carol, you didn't have to come down here," she replied.

Carol took a seat and said, "Oh, I'm old-fashioned enough to answer such questions in person. Telephones are so impersonal and e-mailsI'm not going to go there. Anyway, the answer is that I will be thrilled. It's been years since I've officiated at a wedding."

"Daria will be pleased to hear that."

"I guess I made an impression on her."

"You've made an impression on many of us."

Carol held her cane up and said, "Feminist lawyers with canes. We're great for that."

Helen caught the joke and held hers up. "That, we are."

Helen glanced at the Caller ID on her phone when it rang. Seeing Jake's number, she said, "I better get this." She picked it up and said, "Hello, Jake."

"Helen!" Jake said. "It's a hostile takeover! What am I going to do?"

Confused, she said, "A what?"

"A hostile takeover!"

"Takeover of what?"

"Morgendorffer Consulting!"

"Hold on." Helen pushed the mute button on her phone and said, "Carol, do you mind?"

Rising from the chair, Carol said, "Not at all, Helen. We can talk later and you can tell me about your daughter's plans."

After Carol left, Helen removed the mute and said, "Okay, Jake. Slow down and tell me what's going on."

"Jodie's trying to buy me out!"

"Jodie? Jodie Landon?"

"Yes!"

"That sounds like something Michelle would try to do, but not Jodie."

"It's all right in front of me!"

"Jake, I'll leave work early and meet you at home. We can look things over and see what's going on."

"I'll be right there!" Jake said. It took two tries to properly hang up the phone before he grabbed the papers and rushed out of the office. After he got to his car, he had to run back to the office to lock the front door.

Helen called her receptionist and said, "I'm going to be gone for the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay, Helen," the woman said. "I'll send your calls directly to voicemail."

"Thanks, Sharon."

* * *

  
On her way home from work, Daria exited the subway station and heard the missed call tone on her cell phone as it again received a signal. Walking along the sidewalk, she checked it and saw Jodie's number. Curious, she dialed and waited.

After two rings, Jodie answered, "Hello."

"Hi, Jodie, it's Daria. I missed your call."

"Yeah. I wanted to touch base with you, just in case something goes a little off."

"What kind of something?"

"You've always been direct. I made an offer to buy your dad's business."

Daria whistled. "How did he take it?"

"Mostly shock."

"I bet."

"We both know how he can jump to unusual conclusions."

Knowing her father, Daria said, "Like hostile takeover?"

"It's a friendly offer and I'll drop it if he says, 'no.'"

Probing, Daria said, "If Dad does turn you down, what will you do?"

"My fallback plan is to use the financial backing to start up my own company. You'll be amused that I got the backing from the same guy we talked to on that economics project."

"That is amusing. But back to the point, where will you start your company?"

"The Baltimore area. That's why I'm hoping Jake accepts the offer. I don't want to be his competition."

"So in a way, it is a hostile takeover."

"If you look at it in a certain way," Jodie admitted. "I hope you're not going to be mad at me, but if you don't mind me saying, it would do him some good. There were times when I wondered if he would go all DeMartino on me."

"Im not mad at you. I know he's doing better, but I still worry about how much Dad stresses about work. Especially after Mom's stroke." Daria stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing others to abruptly go around her. "I think I have an idea to help both of you."

"Oh?"

"I'll need to work out a few details and then I'll call you back."

* * *

  
Setting down an art appraisal guide, CC rubbed her eyes and said, "I won't rag on business majors again. Damn, this is a lot of work."

Seated at the table with CC and Jane, Nell tapped numbers on the keyboard of her laptop and said, "No kidding."

"We'd better get used to it, if we're going to pull this off," Jane said, crossing out something on a page and writing a correction. "I never saw my parents do anything like this and they've been self-employed my whole life."

"And you never saw them do what led to five kids, either," CC said.

Jane grumbled, "I will not visualizeI will not visualizeI will not visualize"

"Be glad you never walked in on them by accident," Nell said. "Talk about embarrassment all the way around."

CC said, "Eww. Okay, you win. I'll shut up, now."

"On less disgusting subjects," Jane said, "What have you got, Nell?"

"We're probably going to need twelve to thirteen hundred dollars a week in sales to basically make minimum wage for all three of us. That's if our overhead doesn't kill us."

"Ouch," CC said.

"If my slacker parents can make it work, we can," Jane said.

"Maybe you should talk to them?" Nell suggested.

Jane scratched her cheek. "Probably won't be able to track them down, but I could try." She then went to the phone and dialed.

After eight rings, her brother answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Trent. It's Jane."

"Janey, how're you doing?"

"Not bad, not bad. Look, I've got some questions for Mom or Dad. Are they home?"

"Nah. Mom's down in the Yucatan with Penny and Dad's, um, somewhere. I think he said it was going to be cold."

"Mom and Penny hanging out? What's up with that?"

"Penny's trying to set up a pottery stand."

"Gotcha."

"Since they're not here. Can I help?"

"Whoa, are you really my brother?"

"Hey, Lindy's been a bad influence on me. I even wear clean shirts, now."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, what's up?"

"I'm trying to get a gallery and studio up and running with my roommates and thought Mom and Dad might have a clue about, oh, I don't know, actually making enough money to survive."

"Hey, Lindy can help. She does all the money stuff. You know, it's amazing how bad I handled money with my old band."

"We all knew that, Trent, but I'm glad you figured it out."

Trent walked over to the next room where Lindy was at her computer workstation with their son on her lap. "Jane wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Jane. What can I do for your?" Lindy said, taking the phone from Trent.

"Business," he said, scooping Andy from Lindy's lap. "Come here, kiddo, and let Mommy help Aunt Janey."

"What can I do?" Lindy said.

"Got any pointers on how to sell art without starving to death?" Jane said.

"Without selling your soul or other useful body parts?"

"I'm rather attached to them, so yeah."

"Okay, so you want to do it the hard way."

Jane sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

* * *

  
Michael lifted the lid from a pot on the stove and squinted at the contents. Curious, he closed the lid and checked the cookbook he was using. "Is it supposed to be that color?"

On the sofa back, Bump yawned and stretched without bothering to answer.

Michael went back to the pot with a spoon and carefully tasted the contents. "Hmm, that's pretty good. And no immediate ill effects."

Talking on her cell phone, Daria entered the apartment, saying, "I think it will work, Mom. Yes, I know it will be a little odd at first, but I think it'll grow on you."

Bump meowed and, gaze fixed on the phone, watched Daria.

Michael said to the cat, "Don't worry. Daria put her foot down on dressing you up as a flower girl. You're safe."

Bump quickly glanced at him and then back to the phone.

"Good luck, Mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Daria closed the phone and said, "Something smells good. What's for dinner?"

"It's supposed to be potato and leek soup."

"Supposed to be?"

"It tastes good, but it looks"

"We can eat by candlelight," she said. "I'm starving."

He grabbed two white candles from a drawer and placed them in a holder that was on the counter. After taking the candles to the already-set table and lighting them, he said, "In that case, dinner's ready."

"Wonderful."

"What's up with your mother?" Michael asked, going back to the kitchen to fetch the soup.

"She's about to make the case of her life with my dad."

Bringing the pot over and setting it on a folded cloth, he said, "It sounds like a long story. Tell me over dinner?"

"Sure."

Michael said to Bump, "See, you're safe."

Pleased, she relaxed and crouched down into a sphinx-like pose to watch her humans.

* * *

  
Seated on the sofa next to Helen and with scattered papers of Jodie's proposal around the remains of a small pizza on the table, Jake said, "I'm too young to retire."

Helen patted his hand and said, "You'll only be retiring from your businessnot from life." She remembered one of Daria's suggestions and added, "Think of how much you can brag to all of your local business buddies about being able to retire early."

"Hey, yeah!"

"Remember how you wanted to get in on the IPO at that dot-com company?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "I was a month too late for the stock options."

"Look at what those stocks are worth, now."

"Buzzdome went belly-up two years ago."

"Exactly, the stocks are worthless. What Jodie is offering is payment up front, not empty promises. Something solid. Something real."

"Yeah. If I invested it" Jake broke off, grabbed a calculator and started punching numbers on it.

Helen said, "With Daria and Michael paying for graduate school with their assistantships and Quinn with only a year left at Pepperhill, we can live comfortably on my salary and the interest on the _safe_ investment of the buyout."

"Yeah. I can play the stock market."

"You will not!" she barked.

"Oh?" Jake said, taken by surprise.

"Remember what happened to Mother."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, safe investments."

"That's the spirit, Jakey."

"So what will I do all day?"

"You can try different things. Things you've always wanted time to try and with the investments, we can afford it if you don't like something and move on."

"Hey, that's just like we wanted to do in college."

Taking a chance, she said, "It'll give you more time to practice cooking."

"Oh, yeah."

Softening her voice, she then said, "Plus, it might be a little fun to know you're waiting for me to get home every night."

Jake grinned and said, "Oh, yeah!"

* * *

  
Daria enjoyed the nostalgia of being in her old apartment. She would always have fond memories of the place and its old-fashioned elegance. "So, are you going to be comfortable working with Jodie instead of Dad?"

Jane said, "I'm cool with it."

CC said, "If you two vouch for her, I'm in."

"Since we're her first clients, we need to come up with a personalized 'first dollar' for Jodie," Nell said. "Something that really says, 'Three Art Chicks.'"

CC and Jane looked at each other, then turned to Nell and grinned.

Daria said, "I wonder if Jodie knows what she just got herself into."

* * *

  
Jodie felt like an alien in her old room. But then, with all of her possessions in her apartment off campus from Crestmore, the room itself was bare and alien. As a statement of independence, she had considered getting a hotel room for the night before driving back to college, but she'd decided that she owed her parents one more stay.

Planning on a pre-dawn start back to Crestmore, Jodie crawled into bed early and turned off the lamp next to her bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed more than she had within memory. Running her own business was going to be a lot of work, but it was going to be worth it. Soon...soon, she would no longer be "Andrew's daughter" or "Michelle's daughter." She would be Jodie Landon and the master of her own life.

* * *

  
Quinn ended the call and closed her cell phone before wandering from her room to the living room. "Dad's retiring. That's just, wow. He's going to have all the time he needs to do what he wants."

Quinn's eyes wandered around the room, lingering on things here and there that made her think of her friends and roommates. She grabbed her purse and car keys after saying, "Hmm, I think I know what I'm going to do."

The drive across Los Angeles was as aggravating as usual, but she didn't let that get under her skin. She met Q at a little caf just off of the UC-Lakeside campus and they were soon seated at a table for two with fresh lattes.

Quinn said, "I made a decision."

Q nodded and patiently waited for her to continue.

"I'm going to always cherish the time I've spent at the chapter house with my friends. Especially Fran. Once I graduate, I'll never have a chance like this again. I want to spend as much time with my friends like this as I can, so, I'm going to have to say, 'No,' to your invitation."

He nodded slowly and said, "I see."

"And I want you to ask me again...one year from today."

A smile returned to his face as he lifted a PDA from a holder on his belt. Using the stylus to set a note, he said, "It's a date."

* * *

  
Thanks to Louise Lobinske, Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange for beta reading.

November, 2009


	11. Valley of Love and Delight

Disclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged.

Original characters and plot copyright Richard J. Lobinske. 2010.

This is the seventy-second and concluding story in the Falling into College series.

Richard Lobinske

**Valley of Love and Delight**

Seated on a lounge chair under the southern California sun, Quinn said into her cell phone, "Don't make me fly over there for an intervention."

On the other end was her sister, Daria, who was seated at her computer work desk. "Jane and Karen are both important to me. I'm having a hard time deciding."

"No kidding, but you've got to decide sometime. Your wedding is only, like, eight weeks away."

"I know, I know."

"Does Michael have a Best Man?"

"Yes, Jack."

"At least he can make a decision. Why don't you ask him how he did it?"

"I already did. Jack and Sean flipped a coin and the loser got it."

"God. That is such guy thinking."

Daria chuckled and said, "They do it rather well."

"But they're not helping you. Look, you have finals next week, right?"

"Yes, and graduation on the following Saturday."

"Which is a week from tomorrow. You've got to decide this weekend."

Daria sighed in agreement. "You're right."

"So, are you going to decide?"

"Yes. Tonight."

"You'd better."

"Quinn, you're starting to sound like Mom."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"In this case, probably not."

* * *

Watching his fiancée on the sofa, Michael said, "That's the twelfth time you've flipped that quarter. What's up?"

"Trying to make a decision."

"Random chance? No heartfelt deliberations over the facts?"

"I tried that and couldn't come up with a decision, so I thought I'd try your method."

"That usually only requires one coin toss," he said, "unless you're doing best out of thirteen."

"No, I'm still not happy with the result."

"I see. I think."

Daria turned and faced him, setting the coin on the coffee table. "Okay, you flipped a coin to decide between Jack and Sean."

"Yeah. Seemed like the best way. Oh, I see. You're trying to decide between Jane and Karen."

"Exactly. How were you able to stick with one coin toss?"

"Well, Jack gets to stand up during the ceremony and Sean buys the beer for the bachelor party. It seems like an even trade to them and they both get to contribute to the wedding."

Daria's head sunk into her hand. "That doesn't help."

"Isn't there something important that one of them can do while the other stands with you? I don't know, like hire the male stripper for the bachelorette party?"

Daria shook her head. "CC already promised to cover that if needed. She can get a discount. Hey, does that mean that Sean's hiring a stripper?"

"Actually, he's bringing his GameStation 2."

Daria looked over the top of her glasses and said, "Please tell me that you're going to be gaming and not using it to watch CGI porn. If you're going to do that, have a little self-respect and get a real stripper."

* * *

In the morning, Daria lay in bed, spooned against Michael and with her face pressed against his shoulder. She felt a light shift at the foot of the bed as Bump jumped up. The cat crawled on top of Daria and turned around twice before laying down on Daria's side. After less than a minute, Bump wiggled and stood up, not satisfied. She stepped over onto Michael's side and curled up there, resting her head on her paws.

That lasted almost as long. With an annoyed "meow," Bump stood and paced between Daria and Michael, searching for the perfect spot to sleep. Standing on Daria's rear, Bump turned and crawled forward between them. Purring, she stretched out and immediately fell asleep, contented.

Daria whispered, "Bump, you're a genius."

* * *

Scratching his side under his t-shirt, Derek opened the door in response to repeated bell ringing. "Oh, hey, Daria. What's up?"

Daria briskly entered and said, "Pardon me, Derek, but I need to borrow your wife for a while."

"Um…" he said, turning to follow. "Sure."

From the kitchen, Karen said, "Daria?"

"I hope you're free this morning."

"I know that look in your eye. I'm free."

"Good," Daria said and turned. "Now we need to get to Jane's."

"Jane? Oh, now I really know I need to follow along." Karen grabbed her purse off a chair back and gave Derek a quick kiss as she passed. "I'll be home whenever."

"I'll be here," he said. "Good luck…whatever you're doing."

* * *

Nell opened the door and said, "Daria, Karen. Good to see you. Come in, please."

After they stepped in, Nell closed the door and Daria said, "Is Jane mobile yet?"

"I heard something in her room about ten minutes ago," Nell said. "Um?"

Daria went straight to Jane's room and Karen stayed by the door. Karen lifted her sunglasses and said, "We're on a mission for Daria."

"What kind of mission?" Nell said.

"Not a clue."

Daria opened Jane's door and found her half out of bed and still in her sleepwear. Daria said, "You're coming with us. No questions. No answers."

Jane blinked a couple of times. "Wha?"

Daria pulled on Jane's arm, forcing her out of bed and to uneasily stand. "We've got something to do. Today. This morning."

"Huh?"

Daria rummaged through Jane's open dresser and handed some clothes to her friend. "Put these on."

Following directions, Jane pulled on a pair of jeans over her boxers and a long-sleeved shirt over her t-shirt. "Nhg."

Daria found a pair of running shoes and squatted down to put them on Jane's feet. Jane looked down and said, "Shu?"

Daria then led Jane by the arm out of the room. "Nell, we'll have her back sometime this afternoon."

"Sure, no problem."

Karen held the door open while Daria continued to lead Jane. "We'll pick up some coffee for you on the way."

"Coffee," Jane said.

Karen followed and said, "I need to ask your mom if that was your first word."

* * *

Daria pulled into a streetside parking space and said, "Here we are."

Caffeinated, Jane looked around and said, "What are we doing here?"

Daria pointed to a boutique across the street. "Maid and Matron of Honor dresses. Find something and we'll make sure it fits. I'm buying."

"Maid and Matron?" Karen said.

Daria said, "Sometimes, no decision is the best decision. Both of you are being recruited."

Jane said, "Both of us?"

"Feline logic," was Daria's reply.

Karen shrugged. "Makes sense to me. And that tells me I've been around you two for too long."

"Works for me," Jane said. "Do we have to find something to match or something?"

Daria replied, "When have you two ever matched at anything?"

"Outside of tolerating you?" Karen said with a smirk.

Jane said, "Morgendorffer, I'm warning you. No pink taffeta."

Daria checked the street and, finding it clear, opened her car door. "We're not buying a funeral dress."

Jane nodded and also got out of the car. "As long as we're on the same page."

Karen also got out and said, "But it usually helps to be in the same book."

* * *

When Daria arrived back home, Michael was at the dining table. Books and notes were piled high in a semicircle around him. "Success?" he asked, barely looking up from studying.

Daria leaned back against the door to close it. "And I have the charges to Mom's credit card to prove it. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he said, then tilted his head toward the window sill. There, Bump was at the open window, glaring at a gray tabby cat sitting in a window across the alley. "But Her Majesty has been having a loud difference of opinion with the neighbor."

Daria went to the window and looked over Bump's shoulder. "What's the problem?"

Bump meowed at the other cat and then let out a huff. Across the alley, the other cat meowed in reply, tossed its head and then dropped down out of sight inside the neighboring apartment.

Bump snorted and turned her attention to Daria by rubbing her muzzle against Daria's arm.

"You can tell me later, then," Daria said.

Michael said, "I thought of something while you were gone. With you having two attendants and me possibly adding Sean to my side…the wedding procession is going to get awfully crowded once you add in both of our parents. What, that's going to be four plus four plus the two of us…ten."

Daria stayed at the window and rubbed Bump's head. "I hadn't thought about that. Hmm."

"Yeah, hmm."

Daria leaned back against the wall and picked up the cat, cradling her against her chest. "I'm willing to bet that Jane and Karen won't be heartbroken about skipping the procession and just staging up front."

"Jack will jump at that in a minute. He was a little freaked out when I told him he was included. He originally thought he was going to pull the usual 'sneak in from the side and wait' routine like in most weddings."

"Problem solved."

"I still wonder if I'm going to be able to talk Sean into this…"

"There's no law that says the number of people we include has to be balanced."

Michael nodded his head. "And nobody said that we were balanced."

Daria came over and sat down at the table, still carrying Bump. She leaned her head back and said, "One more crisis averted."

"You're getting pretty good at that."

"I've had plenty of practice keeping Mom and Quinn in line and not letting this wedding grow into a monster."

"Even if it has grown from the living room to the backyard?"

Daria said, "Why don't you go back to studying?"

"You know, I think I'll go back to studying. Oh, and the pizza should be here in about fifteen minutes."

Daria leaned over and kissed him. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Between them, Bump looked up and meowed.

"And you, too," Daria said. "Brat."

* * *

Daria closed her bluebook and slowly thumbed the button on top of her pen, retracting the tip. _Done. I'm done._ The rest of the students in class were busily writing their test essays. She sat back in her chair and could physically feel the tension in her body slide away. Three days of final exams were over. _I'm really done._

At the front of the room, a gray-haired professor sat with his feet on his desk and an academic journal issue in his hands. Though reading intently, his gaze also passed over the top of the pages and focused on the students. Decades of practice watching students had been honed to a fine art.

Almost light-headed, Daria took her bluebook to the front of the room and placed it on the desk. The professor politely nodded and then glanced at the door, excusing her to leave. She paused at the door and looked back in. One other student had risen and was going up to the professor. Daria stepped back and closed the door. In silence, she walked down the hallway with only the sounds of her boots following.

Daria maintained her quiet as she left the building and stepped out onto the Quad. She looked around and, seeing nobody near, let out a modest, "Yes!" before continuing on her way.

* * *

Michael knocked on his boss's office door at the Visitor's Center. His boss looked up from his paperwork and said, "Yes, Michael?"

"Mr. Morrison, my last final was today. Have you had a chance to look into the budget situation like we talked about last week?"

Mr. Morrison flipped through some folders and selected one. "Yes, I have. We can afford for you to work full time through the summer, but you'll still be OPS. No benefits."

"Understood. Thanks. With Daria working for the paper through the summer, we'll be able to keep our heads above water until we start grad school."

"Good luck, and congratulations."

* * *

Slowly nursing a brightly colored mixed drink, Jane sat in the living room, blankly staring at the television. On the screen, the _Sick, Sad World_ reporter said, "So, you claim that Quantum Mechanics explains cat behavior. How so?"

A man in a lab coat responded, "You either know where a cat is or where it is going. Therefore, cats are a wave/particle duality."

"Does that explain Schrödinger's Cat?"

"Of course, though most people don't understand that the cat put Schrödinger in the box."

Nell pushed the door open and entered the apartment. "Whew. I'm glad that's done. Hey, Jane."

"Hey."

Nell walked over to the living room and watched a moment of TV. "That good?"

"Meh."

"You're awfully quiet today."

Jane took a drink and said, "I'm done. I finished. I actually finished."

"Yeah, great, isn't it?"

"I'm still working on shock."

"Shock?"

"I finished something important. I'm a Lane that finished something important."

"That's good, isn't it?"

Jane turned and said, "Yeah." Her eyes cleared and her smile returned. "No, that's, hell yeah!" She jumped up and ran around the sofa, dancing. "I finished college. I freakin' finished college!"

Nell watched and said, "That's more like I expected."

* * *

When Karen and Derek arrived, they guessed from the parked cars that several other BFAC students, Daria, Michael and his friends Jack, Sean and Clarice were already at the old apartment. Climbing the stairs, Karen said, "It's going to be really embarrassing tomorrow if we oversleep and I miss graduation."

"Something tells me that those early-rising relatives of yours will make sure that you don't," Derek said. "I'll give you odds that your brother will call before seven, just to tease you for turning into a soft city girl."

Karen nodded knowingly and said, "You learn quickly, don't you?"

CC greeted them at the door, holding a bottle and two plastic stem glasses. "Hey, guys. Drop your keys, come on in and have a drink."

"What is it?" Derek said after depositing his car keys among everyone else's in a brightly painted flower pot next to the door.

"_Perrier-Jouët_. Um, 1997 is supposed to be a good year," CC said while starting to pour.

"I heard of that when we were planning our ceremony," Karen said. "How can you afford such high-end Champagne?"

CC winked and said, "It was a tip. And no, he didn't try to put it under my g-string, though it probably would've been funny as hell if he'd tried."

"If you put that much of yourself into it," Karen said, "how can we refuse?"

Beyond, they could see that Trent was in one corner, strumming on his guitar and providing some background music. Others were crowded around the table for munchies and drinks or mingling among stacked packing boxes and moving totes.

Jane stood next to Daria and lifted her glass high overhead. "Okay, everybody, you're seeing what might be the first sign of the apocalypse. Not only is Daria Morgendorffer voluntarily at a party…she brought booze!"

Nell said, "Not just booze…tequila!"

Amid the applause, Daria said, "I blame my parents for getting me hooked on margaritas while on that cruise last summer."

"Didn't Amy make the suggestion to try one on the trip?" Michael said.

"Okay, we can blame her, too. Now, I'm going to channel my inner Quinn and ask you to please mix up another one for me," Daria said, pressing her glass into his hand.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Jane said. "I've got to tell Quinn the next time I see her. She'll be so proud."

"I'll be back," Michael said in a barely passable Arnold Schwarzenegger imitation.

Karen stopped next to Daria while Derek followed Michael to the makeshift bar in the kitchen. "I feel a little out of place here," he said.

"Why?"

"Everyone's going to graduate tomorrow, except me."

"But we've known each other long enough that it doesn't matter."

"I know, but it still feels strange since I won't graduate until December and, by then, most of my friends from college will be gone."

"I'm sure that you'll get to know some new friends."

While Michael mixed Daria's drink, Derek prepared bourbon and cola for Karen. Derek said, "I don't know. With what I saw in Afghanistan, I can't seem to connect with the younger students."

"You've still got your Army buddies."

"Some of the best guys you'll ever meet. It's just…my gut tells me that sooner or later they're going back overseas and I'll still be here."

"I…I don't know what to tell you. That's completely out of my league."

Derek put a hand on Michael's shoulder and said, "I'd rather have an honest 'I don't know' than some clueless pap."

* * *

Her left arm locked against the crutch, Nell took careful aim and let the dart fly. When it struck just off the bull's-eye of the target hanging on her door, she said, "Yeah! Beat that, suckers."

Michael unsteadily came up to the line and tried to focus on the target. After a squint and two false starts, he threw his dart. It missed the target entirely and embedded in the scrap cardboard set up around the target for just such an eventuality. "Bugger," he said and stepped back, where he took a drink that drained his bottle of beer.

Not in much better shape, Derek took his position and, after a needless attempt to determine wind direction with a wet finger, tossed his dart and managed to hit the target about halfway to the bull's-eye. "Ack."

Nell swiveled her hips in a dance and grinned. "Okay, guys, pay up."

While taking a five out of his wallet, Michael said, "We really shouldn't have bet against someone who was sober."

Also retrieving money, Derek leaned against a loose chair and said, "I bet you're right."

* * *

"Oh, come on," CC said, leading Karen back to her room. "Jane told me about some of the stuff you bought to impress your guy. Trust me, Derek's going to like this."

"I don't know, it seems a little over the top."

"That's the whole idea, silly."

"No offense, but I'd feel weird doing it."

"Oh, come on. It's only a little fun between two people." CC twirled her glasses. "Daria told me that Michael loved what I taught her to do with these."

Karen said, "The landlord is not going to let us install a pole in the bedroom."

"Don't worry; there's plenty you can do without a pole."

"Okay, let me give it a try."

* * *

Sitting at the table with Trent and Jane, Daria said, "You're planning on loading Jane, Nell and CC into your land blimp to move them back to your place on Sunday?"

"There's plenty of room in George," Trent said. "All their stuff is going into the rental truck that Max is going to drive and Jane will have her car. What's the deal?"

"Your sanity over the long drive?"

Trent laughed and coughed. "Can't be any worse than listening to Spiral on the road."

"Speaking of Mystik Spiral," Jane said. "Where is Max?"

"Coming up tomorrow."

Jane pressed. "Are you sure?"

"I asked Jesse to remind him."

"Jesse?"

Trent stroked his goatee. "Hmm, maybe I better have Lindy call tomorrow morning."

"That would be a wise move," Daria said. "Though I wonder about the wisdom of cramming everyone into your house."

Jane shrugged. "CC and Nell can take over one of the unused bedrooms and, if any wandering Lanes show up, they'll just have to stay in whatever room is left over."

"That's a lot of mouths to feed in one place," Daria said.

"Yeah, but the rent's cheaper than here. Look, while it would've been cool to start our business in Boston, we're going to have to settle for hitting the Baltimore and D.C. markets instead. We can stay with Trent and Lindy until we get on our feet or until Lindy gets fed up and throws us out."

Daria sighed. "It's going to be weird living in Boston without you around, again."

"It's only a couple of months and then you'll be in Williamstown."

"That's still three hours away."

"And Karen is still going to be in Boston."

Daria sighed again. "And after we move, I'll be nine hours away from her."

"We all know how to use phones, Daria."

"I know, it's…"

"You're getting soft, Morgendorffer," Jane said.

"Daria, you'll be fine," Trent said.

"How do you know?" she replied.

Trent waved his fingers back and forth. "Ethereal transference. I can feel it."

"Are you sure you're not feeling the five Kamikazes you've thrown back since I got here?"

"Hmm…"

Jane laughed and said, "Yeah, hmm…"

* * *

Waking with his arm pinned between Daria and the sofa back, Michael groaned as he gently pulled it free. Early morning light came into the room through an opening between the drapes. "Good morning," he whispered.

Daria stirred and said, "Morning."

"Be right back."

"Be here."

Others from the party that had stayed overnight were scattered around the apartment on chairs, sleeping bags or, in the case of Karen and Derek, on an inflatable mattress. Michael stood and wove between the bodies on his way to the bathroom. He felt like King Harry walking through the aftermath of Agincourt and he started to lightly sing:

_Non nobis, Domine, Domine_

_Non nobis, Domine_

_Sed nomini, sed nomini_

_Tuo da gloriam_

_Non nobis, Domine, Domine_

_Non nobis, Domine_

_Sed nomini, sed nomini_

_Tuo da gloriam_

From her room, CC said, "If you're not carrying Christian Bale to drop on my bed, you'd better be quiet."

Sprawled on her bed, Nell said, "If he's carrying Christian Bale, you'd better share."

The ringing of a cell phone caused all three of them to flinch, while several moans arose from the sleepers. Uncharacteristically groggy, Karen hit the on button of her phone and said, "Yeah, what do you want?"

She pulled herself to a sitting position as she listened. "Terry, I hope you're up because you're feeding Wayne and letting Jill sleep in."

Derek also sat up and looked at his watch. "Almost like clockwork."

"Like you didn't party while in college. Give me a break. No, I'm on a nice air mattress that we had the foresight and planning to bring along. Don't worry, we'll meet you and Mom and Dad for lunch. Don't forget that we're also meeting with Derek's family, plus the Morgendorffers and the Fultons. Okay, talk to you then. Bye."

Peeking out from inside a sleeping bag, Jack said, "Who the hell would call you at this god-awful hour of the morning?"

"My brother."

"Was he raised in a barn or something?"

"Close enough. He's a farmer."

Bundled in another sleeping bag, Clarice said, "Pardon my friend, Karen. He's a little slow at times. Like, between the time he wakes up and when he goes to sleep."

"You're sounding awfully cheerful this morning," Jack said.

"That's because I got pleasantly tipsy last night. Not hammered."

Jack put his hand to his head. "Speaking of hammers. Who's got some aspirin?"

A chorus of further requests arose through the apartment.

Still asleep, Trent mumbled, "Don't diapers have zippers?"

CC poked her head out the door and called toward Nell's room, "Are we sure we want to crash with Jane at his house until we get our own place?"

Nell said, "Hmm. Hey, Daria. Can CC and I crash at your folks' place until we get the gallery up and running?"

Daria turned and leaned over the sofa back. "You'll have to negotiate that with my parents."

CC said, "Negotiate with a business consultant and a lawyer? No way. We'll stay at Jane's place."

Jane staggered to her door and leaned against it for support. "If you keep making all this noise, you can stay in the bomb shelter."

CC grinned. "Promise?"

* * *

The Buffet Raft was filled to capacity when the gathered families were seated. Two harried waitresses had pulled three tables together to make room for everyone. One stayed behind to take drink orders. Jake had taken a seat next to where Karen's nephew, Wayne, was seated in a high chair. Beside Wayne were Jill, then Terry, Karen's parents Geoff and Maddie and then Karen and Derek. Helen was to the other side of Jake, followed by Daria and Michael, then his parents Samantha and Ron. Rounding off the table were Derek's parents Tony and Miriam, as well as his brother Jason.

Samantha said, "Helen, is Quinn still in class for the semester?"

"I'm afraid so. Quinn has finals next week. She's going to fly back for the wedding, though. How's Gina doing?"

"She's very happy. The conservatory suits her well."

"When are her classes over?"

"The week before Memorial Day. She's going to stay home over the summer. She really misses her friend Natalie and wants to spend time with her."

Jake said, "Ron. Are you ready to do some grilling next month?"

Ron said, "Looking forward to it, Jake. Looking forward to it."

Daria and Michael chuckled at the worried glances Helen and Samantha exchanged.

Helen was the first to remember. "Daria, this is the place where we stopped to eat with Karen when you two first met."

"And the food hasn't improved a bit," Daria replied.

"Seems like it was only yesterday."

Thoughtful, Daria said, "Yesterday – and an eternity." She squeezed Michael's hand and said, "It feels like another world, now."

"Yeah, you're a lot better than my dorm roommate," he replied.

"I should hope so."

Geoff said to Derek's family, "Thanks for coming along. It means a lot to our little girl."

Miriam said, "Our pleasure. She's family, now."

Maddie said, "And we'll be back for Derek's graduation."

"Thank you," Tony said with a soft smile.

Jake waved his fingers at Wayne and said, "Goo-goo."

The toddler squealed happily and grasped Jake's fingers. They began a tug-of-war over said fingers.

Sensing the attention on them, Daria and Karen said together, "Don't even think about it."

Tony said, "Don't look at me. I don't feel old enough to be a grandfather, yet."

Samantha tilted her head and said, "You know, I'm not, either."

"Bribes to remain child-free are gladly accepted," Daria said.

"I'll be good," Helen said. "But you might want a little practice to deal with Mother and Grandma Ruth."

Maddie said, "Oh, just tell them to buzz off, Daria. Have kids when you're damn good and ready and not a moment before."

Karen said, "Mom?"

"You too. Don't get me wrong; I'd like to have more grandkids…but only when you're ready."

"Okay, Mom. You've got a deal," Karen said.

Helen smirked. "That sounded like Daria talking to me."

Wayne squealed again and clapped his hands. When Jake noticed everyone looking, he said, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Sitting among the other graduating students as the keynote speaker addressed them, Daria whispered to Karen, "Doesn't that man look like Dick Cheney with a beard?"

"You know, you're right," Karen whispered back. "What did he just say?"

"I think it was, 'One angst to rule them all.'"

"What does that mean?"

"You've got me. Maybe he's trying to sell Angst Rings or something."

Karen tilted her head. "I can see a market for that."

"You know, so can I."

The student seated in front of them started bobbing his head in rhythm to unheard music. Karen said, "I wonder how many of our illustrious fellow graduates are hooked up to their MP3 players."

"Everyone that has one," Daria said and then stifled a yawn.

"Don't do that," Karen said as she yawned. "It's contagious."

"I wish I had one."

"Me, too."

"Or followed Michael's lead and stuck a book up my sleeve."

Unnoticed by them, the university president took the podium and said, "Honored graduates. Please rise and join the procession."

"Saved by the bell," Daria said.

* * *

When the president said, "Daria Louise Morgendorffer. _Magna Cum Laude_,English and Education," she made her way to the podium. The president shook her hand and presented a diploma folder. As she crossed the rest of the stage, Daria whispered, "Wow, he didn't mangle my name."

Next, the president called, "Karen Penelope Myerson. _Magna Cum Laude_, Veterinary Science." Karen started her walk across the stage. After a quick handshake, she took the folder from the president and moved on.

Back in line with Karen, Daria flipped the folder open. "Kind of anticlimactic that they give us empty holders."

Karen said, "Yeah, my high school held the real thing hostage so that everyone more or less behaved. Does that mean some things in life are still like high school?"

"You've got it. Come on, you know that parts of grad school are going to feel like high school."

* * *

Standing with Jack and Sean after the ceremony, Michael watched the crowd for Daria and/or any of the various family members who had gathered for lunch. "Still don't see them."

Jack said, "Then just hang with us. My folks agreed to hold back and wait for the rush to clear."

"Yeah, and mine are also waiting for things to break up so that they don't have to get my grandmother's wheelchair through the mob," Sean said.

"Might as well," Michael said. Looking around, he said, "So, we're free of here. Feels kind of…not as exciting as I was expecting."

"That's because you're a glutton for punishment. We're done and we feel great," Sean said as he high-fived Jack.

Jack said, "But then, you're also stepping into a deeper hole next month."

Clarice joined them and said, "Yeah, with both feet and eyes open."

"Hey," Michael said. "Congratulations and all that stuff."

"I was hoping to catch you before I left."

"So soon?"

"I'm flying to New Mexico tomorrow morning and I start my new job on Monday."

"Good luck with everything."

Jack said, "Yeah, good luck."

"You are the ones who are going to need it," she said. "Without me to keep you in line."

Sean said, "It's going to be rough, but we'll manage."

Clarice went to Jack and Sean, giving each a tight hug in turn. "I'm going to miss you guys. Stay in touch, damn you."

"I will," both said.

Clarice gave Michael a careful hug. "I'll miss you, too. Good luck with the wedding." She gave him a light peck on the cheek and said, "And if I ever hear about you getting divorced, I'll kick your ass."

Moments after Clarice disappeared, Daria, along with her parents and the Myerson clan, walked up. Daria said, "Should I be jealous?"

"Only that if I ever do hurt you, she'll probably be the first in line to kill me."

* * *

With the graduation mob rapidly thinning, Jane worriedly searched among the faces. "Come on, don't tell me you fell asleep somewhere," she said. "I wanted someone to see me walk."

"Hey, Janey, there you are," Trent softly said behind her.

"Ah!" she said, spinning. "Don't do that, you oaf!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me in a crowd like that."

"I snuck up on you?"

She grabbed him in a hug and said, "Yes, but you're here."

"Told you I would." Trent tussled Jane's hair and said, "Overachiever."

"Overachiever?" she said, trying to push her hair somewhat back in place.

"For a Lane."

"Idiot."

"That's my job."

Starting to lead her brother to where she had last seen CC and Nell with their families, Jane said, "So tell me. How did you stay awake through all that hot air?"

"Um…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. How did you wake up after hearing all that hot air?"

Trent rubbed his neck. "Oh, a trick I learned from Mr. Morgendorffer."

"What possible trick could you have learned from him?"

"I paid a kid five bucks to wake me up."

* * *

That evening, Helen and Jake joined Ron and Samantha at a bay front restaurant. After the waitress brought their drinks, Samantha said, "This is a lovely place. How did you hear about it, Helen?"

Lowering her menu, Helen replied, "Daria told me that Michael has taken her here a number of times. I'd say your son has good taste in places to dine."

"I'd say that your daughter is a good inspiration for him," Ron said.

"I think they inspire each other," Helen said.

Glancing out the window, Jake said, "Wow, look at the moon rising over the water. Like some romantic movie."

Helen leaned against him. "Like you, Jakey."

Samantha approvingly said, "I can see that you've been rubbing off on our son again."

At their server station, their waitress saw the two couples gazing at the moonrise and said to a coworker, "I'll be back in five."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on table seven for you?"

"Nah, look at them. It's going to be ten minutes before they even pick up a menu again."

* * *

Morning found Daria on the sofa, holding a bowl of popcorn shrimp in one hand and feeding them one at a time to Bump with the other. "We're actually going to be free from classes for three whole months. I haven't had this much time away since I graduated from high school."

Dressed, but combing hair wet from a shower, Michael came down the hallway and sat on the sofa. "Are you going to get back to writing like you did for that summer, like we discussed?"

"Meow," Bump said, eyeing Michael.

"We know that you would prefer Daria to stay home and tend to your every whim, but she has to work somewhere to keep you in fresh seafood every Sunday."

Daria fed Bump another shrimp and said, "Having time to write again will be nice. Plus, just like that summer, it's going to be my only chance to write on my own terms until after I graduate again."

With another piece of shrimp fed to Bump, Daria said, "And unlike that summer, I'll also have real income from continuing at _The Mast_ part-time through summer."

Michael put his arm around Daria. "I think we're going to make it."

"Providing the wedding doesn't kill us."

"Nah, it'll make us stronger."

* * *

Holding the door key in her hand, Jane surveyed the empty apartment and sighed. "I'm going to miss this place."

Having completed her walkthrough, Mrs. Lyndon said, "I'm going to miss you girls."

"Thanks."

"My accountant is going to cut a check for the deposit Monday morning and I'll make sure it's in the mail."

"Thanks, again. We're going to need all the cash we can get."

"You're braver than I am, quitting your jobs and moving to another town to start a business."

"Or more foolish. I'm going to miss the children's hospital."

Mrs. Lyndon placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Then find some children to teach in your new home."

"I could do that. Thanks."

Mrs. Lyndon took the key from Jane's hand. "I think your friends are waiting for you."

"They are. Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure. Good-bye, Jane."

"Bye."

Jane felt choked up as she walked down the stairs a final time to the waiting convoy of vehicles. Her car was parked in front, waiting for her to get in. Behind her was Max in a rental truck with CC riding shotgun. Taking up the rear was Trent with Nell as a riding companion. Parked out of the way was Karen's small truck, with her and Daria waiting.

"See you two next month," Jane said, hugging Daria and Karen at the same time.

"You bet. Things are too far along now," Daria said. "If Michael and I try to elope, Mom and Quinn will race to see who gets to kill us first."

"Good luck with the gallery thing," Karen said.

"Thanks. Look, guys. I'm going to get on the road before I get too emotional."

"Get going," Daria said playfully, but Jane could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Drive careful," Karen said.

"Thanks. Bye…for now."

Jane jogged along the waiting cars, holding up a finger and circling it to tell the drivers to start their engines. Jane hopped in her car and quickly cranked it up and, with a wave, was on her way.

Karen looked up at the apartment. "We had good times here."

"We did."

"I wish Derek and I could afford to move in."

"I know how you feel, but we need to move on."

"I know I'm getting closer to what I've always wanted to do, but…I hate growing up."

Daria nodded and said, "It has its shortcomings."

"I think we need a trip to Cheap and Cheesy Pizza. For old time's sake."

"I think you're right."

"We'll have a slice for Jane."

"Make it two. She could never stop at one."

* * *

Jane watched Trent and Max park their trucks at the interstate rest stop. When everyone had crawled out of the vehicles, she announced, "Potty break."

"About damn time," Nell said, already on her way to the restroom.

"Jane, I'm going to start calling you 'Old Iron Bladder,'" CC said, following Nell.

Jane joined them and said, "You learn a few tricks long-distance running."

Trent and Max looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Trent said, "Coffee?"

"Man, that sounds good," Max said. "Let's go."

They wandered to the vending machines. Trent went straight to the coffee machine while Max got distracted by the snacks. He said, "I'm getting kind of hungry."

Waiting for his coffee to dispense, Trent said, "Hey, me too."

One coffee and a candy bar each later, Trent and Max were waiting near the restrooms. Trent said, "It's going to be kinda weird having Janey back in the house. Good weird, but weird."

"Better get ready for a whole lotta weird with four chicks living in the house."

Trent shrugged. "Be like when Summer, Penny and Jane were at home."

"That CC kinda scares me."

"Why?"

"She was, like, knitting chainmail for the last couple hours. Said she needed a new bikini."

"Maybe she likes swimming."

"Wouldn't she sink?"

"Dunno."

Max drank some coffee. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"No. When has that stopped me?"

"Oh, yeah."

Trent finished a bite of his candy bar. "Janey's a big girl. I'm not worried."

"Yeah, she is. Hey, Trent."

"What?"

"We had our eyes on the prize. So how come we didn't have a plan like the girls have?"

"Maybe we should've looked at where we were going."

Max finished his coffee, crumpled the cup and put it in a nearby bin. "Hmm."

The women exited the restroom and Jane said, "Ready?"

Trent finished his coffee and also tossed his cup. "Sure. I'm following you. You know where you're going."

Nell whispered to CC, "Why do I feel like we just missed something?"

"It's a guy thing. Don't worry," CC answered.

* * *

Holding her child in her arms, Lindy took a couple of steps down the basement stairs and said, "Amanda, they're here."

Amanda smiled and took her foot off the control pedal of her pottery wheel, holding her hands in place to keep the forming pot on an even keel as it slowed to a stop. "Be right up, dear."

Lindy barely waited to make sure that Amanda was washing the clay from her hands before going back up the stairs and over to the front door. She reached it just as it opened and Trent stood in the door. He said, "I'm home."

Lindy gave him a warm hug and quick kiss. "Glad you're back." She stepped aside and said, "Good to see you back home, Jane."

"Same here," Jane said. "These are my friends CC and Nell. You two, this is Trent's primary caretaker, Lindy, and their kid, Andrew."

"Hi," Lindy said. "Come in."

With a "Hi," from each, Nell and CC entered the house, with Max the last in line.

CC said, "Nice place."

Amanda reached the living room and said, "It's going to be so nice to have a house full of people again."

Jane went through another round of introductions and said, "Unless Dad is hiding around here somewhere, that should be it for now. Is Dad here?"

"He's in the Everglades," Lindy said.

Amanda approached CC and stared. After tilting her head, she said, "Your hair is blue."

"Yeah, it's kind of a trademark for me."

"It suits you."

"Although I am thinking about letting my natural color grow out."

"What is your natural color?" Jane asked, suddenly curious.

"Blonde. You don't think I could keep that shade of blue if I was a brunette or a redhead, did you?"

Nell said, "This is all great and stuff, but we've been on the road for, like, forever. Can we find some dinner or something and then continue this conversation?"

Lindy picked up the phone and hit a speed-dial button. "That confirms that you're Jane's friends. Pizza is on the way."

* * *

A "wet paint" sign next to "Landon Consulting" on the door window instantly told Jane that Jodie had completed the buyout. Therefore, she was slightly surprised to find Mr. Morgendorffer inside. "Oh," she said.

Jake turned and said, "Hey there, Jane-O. Long time. These must be your new business partners. Jodie was just telling me that you were expected."

Jane said, "Yeah, this is Nell and CC. Guys, this is Daria's dad."

"Hey," CC said.

"Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer," Nell said.

Inside, Jodie said, "Please, everyone, come in. I'm anxious to get started."

"And I'll get out of your way, Jodie," Jake said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Mr. Morgendorffer."

"Jane, Nell, CC. Take care. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Trust me, I wouldn't miss it," Jane said.

"Why don't you stop by and say 'Hi,' tonight? I'm sure Helen would love to see you."

Jane looked at Nell and CC and shrugged. "Sure."

"That goes for all three of you. See you tonight!" Jake almost skipped as he left the office and went to his car.

Jane said, "I think retirement suits him well."

Jodie sighed. "I'm glad we're finally done with the transition. I really appreciate all the experience I had working for him and getting the chance to buy the business, but…well, Jane, you know how Jake can be."

"True, very true," Jane said.

After everyone had taken a seat in Jodie's office, she passed around several folders. "I've located several possible locations for your gallery. Personally, I think the storefront on Dega Street is your best bargain."

Jane looked at the address and said, "That's across the street from Axl's."

"The city council is trying to bring more boutique and specialty shops into the downtown area and what you have in mind fits well."

CC said, "Is the city willing to kick in any money to help with their grand plan?"

"No cash up front, but tax breaks for new businesses that should really help you out while you get started. The details are on page four of your packet."

After reading, Nell said, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"When can we look at the storefront?" CC asked.

Jodie said, "We can call the owner right now if you want."

After receiving nods and shrugs from her partners, CC said, "No sense in waiting around. The sooner we can get started, the sooner we can start getting some income."

Jane said, "Sounds good to me. Oh, CC, trust me; you don't want to work in the strip clubs in Lawndale."

After a short laugh, Nell said, "What about building up a clientele? Jane told us about Gary's Gallery and we're really hoping to sell more originals."

"That reminds me," Jane said. "Is Gary's still in business?"

"No," Jodie said. "Lawndale is all yours."

Jane asked, "What about drawing customers from the Baltimore and DC areas?"

"I have some ideas about that," Jodie said. "I still know a couple of staffers at Congressman Sack's office from the summers I worked there. I can put the word out through them to the DC crowd."

Nell said, "Nice connections you have."

There was a little sadness and regret in Jodie's voice when she said, "I figure that I should get something out of wasting my summers in that hellhole."

* * *

Looking at Lawndale High as she got out of Jane's car, CC said, "It doesn't look as bad as you and Daria made it sound."

Jane said, "Ms. Defoe got rid of the most obvious security devices."

Jane felt a little strange leading her friends past the school resource officer by the front door and to the office. At the front desk, she said, "I'm Jane Lane. I have an appointment with Principal Defoe."

"Ms. Lane," the receptionist said. "She's been expecting you. Go right in."

Claire Defoe rose as they entered. "Jane. It's such a pleasure to see you."

"Claire, these are my friends and new business partners, CC and Nell. Guys, this is my favorite teacher from high school, Claire Defoe. She's not a bad boss, either."

Claire sat back down and waved the newcomers to fairly comfortable chairs. "It's hard to believe it's been four years since you graduated. My, how time flies."

"And three years since you got this office permanently," Jane said. "No offense, but that still freaks me out a little."

"You get used to it," Claire said. "How is your old friend, Daria?"

"She's good. Getting married next month."

"So young?"

Jane shrugged. "She found a good male and grabbed him."

"You said your friends are business partners. Tell me about it."

"That's right. We're going to open up a gallery here in town. We found a place on Dega Street that we like and, with a little luck, can open soon."

"That's wonderful."

"While a lot of our stock is going to be our stuff, we want to open up space for new artists. Like, say, promising high school students."

CC said, "We think it'll be cool to give the kids someplace other than school or home to show off their work."

"I think I can talk the new art teacher into agreeing to this," Claire said. "You're making me proud, Jane."

"You gave me a leg up with that internship, Claire. It's only fair that I return the favor."

* * *

Mike MacKenzie felt comfortable in his old bedroom. After the hectic days of finals and graduation, it felt good to relax in long-familiar surroundings. Closing his eyes, it was easy to feel like a teenager again.

His reverie was interrupted by his mother at the bedroom door. "Mike, honey. You have a phone call."

Mike rolled off the bed. "Oh. Who is it?"

"Someone named Sean."

"I can't think of anyone named Sean who would call me, but I'll take it."

Mrs. MacKenzie passed the phone to her son and said, "Dinner will be ready soon."

The thought of his mother's home cooking made his stomach growl in anticipation. He held the phone to his ear. "Hello."

"Hi, my name is Sean and I'm a friend of Michael Fulton."

"Oh, okay. What can I do for you?"

"A bit of a favor for Michael. Since Jack and I don't really know anybody in Lawndale…I was hoping to get some help in finding a location for his bachelor party."

"How, um, extreme do you expect this thing to get?"

Sean gave a good-natured snort. "We're talking about Michael here. Beer and console gaming."

"In that case…I think I can help you."

* * *

Helen felt solid satisfaction as she dialed the phone. When Daria answered, she said, "Good news, sweetie."

At home and trying to balance her cell phone while working on the computer with Bump vying for attention, Daria said, "And that would be?"

"The last detail for your wedding is in place. I found a videographer."

"Videographer?"

"I know how you feel about such things, but even if you don't want a copy of your wedding, I do."

Daria acquiesced. "Okay, Mom. Where did you find him?"

"You may find this funny, but it's the same gentleman who did the work for Jim Vitale when his daughter had her Confirmation mass. I still had the videographer's card."

"Jim Vitale? Isn't he the partner at your old firm that you said Satan himself wouldn't turn his back on?"

"Yes, but when it comes to paid talent, he knows where to find the best."

"Why do I get the feeling that the term 'paid talent' has a fairly broad meaning?"

"I'm sure that there are some things I'm glad I never found out about my old firm."

"Me, too."

"Now that I've shared my news, how are you doing?"

"I'm actually working on my all-American novel."

"How many communists have you killed so far?" Helen asked.

"Surprise of surprises, I'm not writing a spy thriller. I'm trying my hand at some historical fiction."

Playful, Helen said, "And I'm sure being engaged to a future archeologist has nothing to do with that."

"I see the sarcasm is returning to you, Mom."

"It's nice to be able to let it out again."

"Isn't it?"

* * *

Entering the jeweler's dimly-lit workroom with Daria, Michael said, "Every time I'm in this place, I feel like I should see Sauron forging the One Ring."

"Jane said he was talented and, let's be honest, we couldn't beat the price he offered," Daria said.

Looking at some of the designs on display, Michael said, "He has character."

A voice came from a back room, saying, "I'm usually called a character."

A young man with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail appeared and said, "Ah, Daria and Michael. I know what you're after."

"That's an easy one, Marshall," she said.

Michael said, "I'm hoping that Daria was telling the truth about nose piercing being as relatively painless as a belly button."

"I learned not to ask what anyone does with them or where they wear them," Marshall said, opening a drawer and bringing out two boxes. "Just enjoy them."

Daria opened the boxes. On each of the gold bands within was a cast design of intertwined ivy. "Beautiful."

Marshall said, "Going with a lower karat weight of gold will make the design more durable, but remember that over time, you will still see wear on it."

"Understood," Daria said.

"You know, picking up the rings means that we are serious about this whole marriage thing. I guess it's too late to back out now," Michael said.

Though he caught the joke, Marshall said, "You like living dangerously, don't you?"

"Very dangerously," Daria said. "But I tolerate him."

"Jane wasn't kidding about you two." Marshall opened a receipt book and filled in the form. "Your last payment will be eighty-six dollars and twenty-one cents, once you include the governor's cut."

Daria handed over a credit card, which Marshall ran on a small machine. He said, "Thank you for helping pay for my graduate school."

"We'll be in the same boat in a few months," Michael said.

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

"You're crazier than I am."

Daria said, "That's saying something, considering that Jane Lane recommended you."

* * *

The efficiency apartment was small, but very tidy and tastefully furnished. Quinn accepted a diet soda from Sandi Griffin and said, "I love what you've done with this place."

Sandi directed Quinn to the two-seat nook that was the dining area of the apartment. "I've tried my best on my budget."

"It really is great."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I don't get to see you much. Between your schedule and my schedule and trying to see Q…"

Sandi smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned about living in Southern California, it's that nobody has enough time to do everything."

"Don't I know it."

"You're going back to Lawndale for your sister's wedding tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Isn't the wedding still several weeks away?"

Quinn nodded. "I want to spend time with Mom and Dad. They're feeling lonely with me all the way out here and Daria, well, having so much going on in her life."

"I still haven't heard from my parents," Sandi said. "I get e-mails from my brothers from time to time. It's weird that we get along so much better, now."

"How are your brothers doing?"

"Hanging in there. It's still not very good."

"I'm so sorry, Sandi."

It was Sandi's turn to nod. "I knew what I was doing. It hurt, but I'm free now."

"I'm glad things are going better for you. Weird how things change, like, I can't believe Daria let me help plan her wedding."

"I won't forget how much she helped me. Speaking of relationships, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you see if you can meet up with Stacy and Tiffany? Since we all went our separate ways…"

"I know what you mean. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

After fighting her way through traffic at the San Diego Airport, Fran found a place to park at the passenger drop-off in front of the terminal. "You owe me, Morgendorffer."

Quinn said, "Don't worry, I'll pay you back in full when I get back," as she opened the passenger door.

Fran reached down and pulled the trunk release. "When is Q flying out to join you?"

Going around to the open trunk, Quinn said, "The day before. He's busy with research and can't get away for too long. We'll fly back the following Sunday."

"Ooh, four days of parental inspection with your folks in maximum matchmaking mode."

Quinn covered her face. "Did you have to bring that up? Mom and Dad won't be too bad, but my grandmothers…"

"That's what friends are for."

"Anything else?"

"Since you can't save a piece of cake for me, could you grab an unattached male instead?"

"E-mail or phone number?" Quinn asked.

"Both. You need to be flexible these days."

Quinn laughed and said, "You're not the shy girl I met freshman year."

"Nope, and it's all your fault."

"_That's_ what friends are for."

* * *

_Pink._ Lying on her canopy bed, Quinn looked around her old room and tried to remember why she had so much of the color there. She said, "I know my room didn't have those awful bars and padding, but I wonder why you didn't redecorate my old room like you did Daria's?"

Standing in the doorway, Helen said, "Well, like you said, it didn't have that awful padding, so there wasn't as much need."

"There are times I miss this room."

"You're always welcome to stay."

Quinn sat up. "You were hoping I would stay during summer breaks. That's why you didn't change my room."

"I won't deny it. I miss you and your sister."

"It's not like I don't miss you, Mom."

"I know. I can't tell you how happy I am that you came early."

"I like being back. It feels good."

Helen walked over and sat down on the bed. "Make sure you tell that to your father."

"Is he getting antsy?"

Helen raised one eyebrow.

Quinn said, "He is. I'll take him out tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"What will you do?"

"He's going to need something new for the wedding."

Helen leaned over and hugged Quinn. "Shopping. Some things never change…and I hope that they never do."

* * *

Driving his car while Quinn sat in the passenger seat, Jake glanced at the numerous shopping bags in the back seat. "This is great, Quinn. Why didn't we do this before?"

"Oh, Daddy. You know how it is. Teenagers don't want to be seen with their parents."

"But you're not a teenager any more."

"That's why it's cool to be seen with my dad."

Looking ahead, Jake saw a new store and said, "Hey, do you want to stop in at Jane's new place?"

"Is it open?"

"Last week."

"Let's go."

Jake turned at the next intersection and, after a few minutes, pulled to a stop along Dega Street next to a storefront that proclaimed, "Three Art Chicks," on the display window. Three paintings were on display, each a distinctly different style.

Jake led Quinn into the store and was greeted by Jane saying, "Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer. Quinn, this is a surprise. When did you get into town?"

"Yesterday."

"Last flurry of planning for someone's wedding?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "That's pretty much settled. I wanted to spend some time with Mom and Dad."

Jane said, "Were you hit on the head or something?"

"Hit with a little common sense," Quinn replied.

"Hey, I thought I heard voices," CC said, coming in from the back room. "Real customers?"

"Daria's father and sister," Jane said.

"Hey, Mr. Morgendorffer," CC said. "And you must be Quinn."

"Hi," she said.

Nell followed, saying, "Hi there."

After Jane introduced her business partners to Quinn, she said, "What brings you here?"

"Checking the place out," Quinn said. "And maybe some shopping. I think there's still some space left in the back seat."

"Shop away," Nell said. "Then shop some more."

Jake said, "Looks good, girls."

"Thanks," Jane said. "Jodie was going to use her contacts to start scaring up some interest in our stuff. Hope that works out."

"Lots of businesses look for artwork for their offices," Jake said. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

CC said, "I hope so."

* * *

While Quinn and Jake were looking around the store, Jane was pleasantly surprised to hear the door open for another customer. She was more surprised to see who was there. "Tom Sloane?"

"Jane Lane," he said, walking in and letting the door close. "I heard through the grapevine that you were back in town."

"Grapevine?" Jane said.

"Mom heard about it from Mrs. Landon at the Country Club. Apparently Jodie bought out Daria's father's old company."

"She sure did," Jake said, coming out from around a display. "Tom, good to see you again."

"Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer," he said, feeling a little uncertain. "Hi, Quinn," he said, seeing her.

"Hi, Tom," Quinn said.

Tom said, "So, Jane, when I heard you were opening up a gallery, I had to stop in and meet you and your partners."

After another round of introductions, Jane wondered aloud, "Is anybody else from my past going to show up?"

Tom shrugged. "I didn't see anyone behind me."

"So, besides checking on your old girlfriend, what brings you here?"

"Shopping for art, actually," Tom said. "I've got a new office at Grace, Sloane and Page to furnish."

"You got sucked into the family business, eh?" Jane said.

"Dad made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I bet he did," Jane said.

"My father's company isn't that nefarious. It was too tempting to pass up."

Curious, Nell said, "Since you seem to know everyone here, are you going to Daria's wedding?'

Tom shuffled his feet and said, "Um, no. It would be rather awkward."

"Bummer. I was looking for a date."

Quinn giggled and said, "_That_ would be awkward for Tom."

Jake said, "I thought you and Daria were on, you know, good terms."

"We still e-mail from time to time, Mr. Morgendorffer. But she was right. We went in different directions. She found her way and I found mine."

"Oh."

"It's a good thing," Tom said. "But you can do me a favor."

"Sure," Jake said.

"Give her my best wishes."

"I will."

* * *

As they were closing up for the day, CC said, "Man, I wish every day could be like this. Five paintings in two hours."

"You and me, both," Nell said.

Jane said, "Well, we may be off to a good start with Tom. His mother is on the board of the Lawndale Art Museum."

"That would be a sweet crowd to bring in," CC said.

"The board tends to be a little traditional," Jane warned, "but I think Tom's going to put in a good word for us."

"What makes you say that?" Nell said.

"He bought the best work each of us had out. He bought samples to show around."

CC said, "You think?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Nell asked.

"Knowing him, he wants to shake things up in Lawndale. I hope he succeeds."

* * *

Standing near the front counter of the boarding facility at Raft's Veterinary School, Daria said to the attendant, "You're kidding me."

The young man shrugged. "Sorry. With the students and half the faculty out of town, summer is our slow season and the best time to do major work in the kennel areas."

Daria sighed. "In that case, can you recommend a place to board my cat?"

"I can think of a couple of good places, but I need to warn you that, unlike us, summer is their busy season and they fill up fast."

"I'll have to take my chances."

The attendant scribbled some notes and handed over a piece of paper. "These are the places I recommend."

"What if they're full?"

"Hope you know someone who can watch it, or take it along with you."

"I'm going to Paris and Rome."

The attendant grinned. "I'm sure your cat would appreciate the sights."

"Yeah, and after spending the flight in the cargo hold with the other pets, she'll appreciate gouging my eyes out."

"Hmm...in that case, hope you find a sitter."

* * *

On duty at the Franklin Park Zoo, Karen walked along one of the sidewalks and said to Daria, "I'm sorry that you drove all the way out here for nothing, but I can't. As much as I'd be happy to watch Bump, our landlord won't even allow a gerbil."

"Damn," Daria said. "All of the good boarding facilities are full from people going on summer vacations and the ones that had openings had them for a reason."

"Too bad Jane wasn't still in town. She could've watched Bump. What about some of your coworkers at the paper?"

Daria shook her head. "Not likely. A couple of them have dogs and one has birds. Not a good mix."

"What about Wendy from the theater?"

"She's in Philadelphia, directing. No good."

"Your folks?"

Daria thought for a moment and said, "I guess I can try."

"I thought your mother was okay with Bump."

"She is, but I don't know if she's comfortable enough to have her loose in the house."

"Worth a shot."

"Yeah. You know that if I do this, Dad is going to spoil that cat even more than I do."

"Just make sure he doesn't feed her so much tuna that she gets mercury poisoning."

* * *

Seated on the couch at home that evening, Michael said, "You've been staring at the phone for the last half hour. Do you want me to make the call?"

Also on the sofa, Daria said, "No, no. I'll do it."

"Nervous?"

"Yes. I want to make sure Bump is going to be safe while we're gone."

"That's sounding a little maternal."

"What if it is?"

"Just confirming my belief that we're going to be one of those couples with cats instead of kids. Cats are cheaper than kids and we can buy toys for ourselves instead."

Daria crawled over and gave him a kiss. "I like the way you think. I think I'll keep you."

"I'm very grateful," he said, returning the kiss. "But are you going to make that call?"

"Yes," Daria said, rolling back to the other side of the sofa and lifting the phone. "Right now."

After Daria dialed, Quinn answered the kitchen phone in her parents' home. "Hello?"

"Hi, Quinn. It's your wayward sister."

"Hey, Daria. What's up?"

"Is Mom home?"

"Yeah, just a minute." Quinn covered the phone and said, "Mom, it's Daria."

Helen hurried over from the living room. "Thank you, dear." She took the phone and said, "Hello, Sweetie."

"Hi, Mom. Can I ask for another big favor?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"All of my options for boarding Bump in Boston fell through." Daria winced and continued, "Will you be able to watch her while we're gone?"

After several seconds of silence, Daria said, "Mom?"

"Oh, um, of course I can, Daria," Helen haltingly said.

"You don't sound that certain."

"I'm convincing myself."

Curious, Quinn said, "Mom, what's going on? Is Daria all right?"

"She's fine, Quinn. She asked me to watch her cat while she's gone."

"Oooh!" Quinn squealed with delight. "It's going to be so much fun to have a cat around before I go back."

Daria said, "I hear that Quinn likes the idea."

"I'd say so," Helen said.

Daria sighed in relief. "One more crisis averted."

Quinn loudly said, "I am so going to spoil your cat."

"Or then again, maybe not," Daria said.

* * *

Under a sign that read, "Rowe Custom Automotive," Quinn peeked into the auto bay and saw a lean man with brown hair pulled into a long ponytail leaning over the engine of a car. She said, "Um, hi, Mr. Rowe. Is Stacy around?"

Dennis Rowe looked up. Wiping his hands on a rag, he said, "Quinn? It's been a while. Sure, Stacy's around back in the paint shed. I'll show you."

Quinn followed him, trying to avoid the occasional grease and oil stains on the concrete. She said, "How have things been?"

"Good, good," he replied. "How about you?"

"Also good. I'm back home for my sister's wedding next week."

"That's nice," he said. Dennis stopped at a door and loudly knocked. Inside, they heard a compressor shut off and, after a couple seconds, Stacy opened the door.

Taking a respirator off, Stacy said, "Quinn!" Looking down at her paint-misted disposable coverall, she added, "I'd hug you, but…"

Quinn laughed and said, "You can wait."

Dennis said, "Why don't you take a long lunch. I'll finish painting the Munson's car."

"Thanks, Daddy," Stacy said. Jogging to the restroom, she called back, "Be with you in a minute, Quinn!"

* * *

Enjoying her salad, Stacy looked around the food court of the Lawndale Mall and said, "This place must seem so tame to you now, Quinn."

Quinn looked around and said, "You know, malls out west don't look any different than this. The same stores. The same uniforms on the employees. The same fake plants. And the same food. I'd think this was tame to you with your racing."

Stacy shrugged. "I guess so."

"Seeing you in that coverall made me think that you'd turned into a tomboy or something."

"I am, a little. But I still like to get out and shop. I'm the best dressed racer on the circuit."

"I'll bet you are."

Stacy said, "I heard that Sandi was out near you."

"She is and is doing okay. She has the cutest apartment."

"That's great."

"She wanted me to see you and Tiffany while I was in town."

"Tell her I said, 'Hi.'"

"Have you seen Tiffany lately?"

Stacy looked down at her plate. "No. She left town a year ago."

"Where did she go?"

"New York. Said she was going to do some more modeling there."

"I haven't seen her in any magazines or catalogs," Quinn said.

"I think she just wanted to get away from Lawndale." Stacy sighed. "And not look back."

"Have you asked her father?"

"He said that if she didn't give me her address, there must be a reason."

"Oh."

Stacy reached over and touched Quinn's hand. "I'm sorry."

Quinn nodded in thanks. "We knew we were going our separate ways. I guess she needed to go farther."

"Yeah."

The young women sat in silence for several moments. Taking her hand back and leaning forward, Stacy said, "Change of subject. Tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

* * *

Holding Bump's carrier in front of her, Daria followed Michael down the stairs of the apartment building. She said, "Hold on mail. Check. Notified landlord of our absence. Check. Bills paid up. Check. Plane tickets packed. Check. Passports secure. Check. I think we're ready."

Carrying their luggage, Michael said, "Birth control packed?"

"Check," Daria confirmed.

At the ground floor landing, Daria went around Michael and opened the door with her free hand. "Car keys?"

"Check."

Parked at the curb was a somewhat aged, dark purple sports car. Leaning against it were Jack and Sean. Karen and Derek were also waiting beside her small pickup. She said, "That it?"

"I think so," Daria said. Going to her car, parked in front of Karen's truck, she opened the door and put the carrier in the back seat. Most of the remaining back seat was covered by two garment bags hanging from the roof hooks.

Michael loaded the suitcases into the trunk and closed it. "Let's hit the road."

Jack said, "Because we all have a date with destiny and she just ordered the lobster plate."

"Are you sure you want him as your best man?" Derek said.

Michael shrugged and said, "Coming from someone who needed video link to a best man halfway around the world?"

Karen opened the driver's door of her truck and said, "Now, boys."

"My thoughts exactly," Daria said, getting behind the wheel of her car.

Bump meowed a loud complaint about being in the carrier.

"Don't worry," Daria told her. "There will be pit stops."

Michael said, "Do you really think she's going to deal well with a leash?"

"No, but I'm betting that her need to answer nature's call will override her complaints."

* * *

When Michael brought the car to a stop in the Morgendorffer driveway, Bump meowed and shuffled around in the carrier. Daria looked over the seat and said, "Yes, we're here."

Michael asked, "How's your hand?"

Daria glanced at her bandaged hand and said, "It'll heal."

"Meow!"

"Don't blame that loose dog on me," Daria said. "And don't blame me for breaking things up before you really hurt it."

Michael opened the door and said, "I bet the owners of that Rottweiler are still wondering what scared it so bad."

"Scared or scarred?" Daria said.

"Maybe both. Remind me not to get Bump really angry."

Derek parked Karen's truck behind them and the two got out, stretching after the drive. Karen got out and said, "Finally."

"Welcome to good old Lawndale. Home of the Giant Strawberry," Daria said.

Karen said, "I think I'll wait until tomorrow to take the tour."

Jack's car rolled in last and parked beside Daria's car. Sean got out first and said, "We're here."

The front door of the house opened. Helen waved and said, "Welcome home, Daria. Please, everyone, come in."

"You were watching at the window, weren't you?" Daria said.

"You can't blame me for being a little excited, can you?"

"I suppose not. Has anyone else made it yet?"

Helen said, "Amy, Reese and the girls are staying at _Le Grande_. Ruth is staying at the Dutchman Inn. Rita and Mother expect to be here in an hour or so. They're going to stay at the Lawndale Garden. Michael, your family's flight arrived on time and they're staying at the Airport hotel."

Michael said, "Thanks, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

Quinn appeared at the door behind Helen. "Thank God we're not trying to fit everyone in here like we did for Mom and Dad's silver anniversary."

After they gathered their belongings and she picked up Bump's carrier, Daria led the others to the house and said, "Even if there were enough rooms, I don't think there would be any survivors."

As Jack and Sean entered, Helen said, "Are you boys sure you'll be comfortable on the sofas?"

Sean said, "Trust me; we've slept on plenty of couches. We'll be fine."

Inside, Jake hurried over and hugged Daria, squeezing around the carrier. "Welcome home, Daria."

"Hi, Dad."

Jake sucked his lip in for a moment before saying, "I'm proud of you."

She whispered, "I'm proud of you. We can talk later."

Jake nodded and let her go. He then said, "Karen, Derek. Follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Bump meowed inside the carrier as they followed Jake upstairs. Daria set it down and opened the door. "Okay, Bump. This is going to be your home for the next couple of weeks."

The cat sniffed the air several times and then bounded out and up onto a sofa back. There, she calmly lay down and started to wash a paw.

Michael said, "I think she finds the accommodations acceptable."

* * *

In the morning, Helen came down the stairs and had to laugh at the sight before her in the living room. Sean was face-down on one sofa with his feet sticking out from under the sheet where they hung over the opposite end. On another sofa, Jack was in a half-fetal position with one arm flopped onto the carpet. "Some things never, ever change," she said.

Trying to be quiet, she went into the kitchen. After setting up the coffee machine, she started making a batch of pancake batter. Helen smiled to think about how long it had been since she'd cooked breakfast for so many people. "Just about as long as it's been since I've seen a couple of young men passed out on the sofa."

Thinking about what kind of appetites four young men would have, she decided to double the recipe to be safe.

Helen was still mixing the batter when she heard shuffling feet enter the kitchen. She saw Jack, his hair a tangled mess and looking like a sleepwalker. She said, "Good morning."

He blinked and leaned against the counter for support. "I smell coffee."

"Over there," Helen said, waving at the pot. "Cups are overhead, sugar right there. I'll bring you some milk."

Jack nodded and shuffled over to the coffee pot. He located a mug and filled it. Helen arrived with the milk right after he'd added the fourth spoonful of sugar. "Thanks," he said, taking the milk and pouring a healthy amount into the cup.

Helen completed the batter and poured the first batches onto the griddle. Jack heard the sizzle and wandered over, "Whoa, real food."

Sean's head poked over the back of his sofa. "Food?"

Helen said, "I suppose I should expect Michael and Derek to show up soon."

Jack laughed. "They're sleeping with girls. They'll be down later. Since we don't have girls, our brains step down to the next obsession – food."

Helen looked at the bowl. "Maybe I should've made a triple batch."

"No wonder Daria came out kinda cool," Sean said as he crawled off the sofa and toward the kitchen.

"Still trying to figure out how Michael lucked out," Jack said.

Thinking about Daria's story of how they got together, Helen said, "From what I understand, he took a chance."

"And still got lucky," Jack said. He paused and hurriedly added, "I don't mean that kind of lucky."

"Excuse me," Sean said. "While my friend is getting his foot out of his mouth, where's the coffee?"

"Right there," Helen said, pointing to the pot. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," Sean said and proceeded to prepare his coffee with less sugar but more milk. "Ah."

Helen flipped the first batch of pancakes. "So, what do you have planned for my future son-in-law tonight?"

Jack gulped down some coffee and said, "Can we plead the fifth until after our second cup?"

Sean said, "Or grab a fifth of something to put into our cup?"

Helen smiled. "I can be patient."

Jack said, "You're a lawyer, right?"

"Yes."

"We're so screwed," Sean said.

Helen said, "Or you can tell me about Michael, from his friends' perspectives."

Jack laughed deeply and said, "That we can do."

* * *

Hearing the doorbell once again, Daria said, "How many different cars did the caterers come in?"

She opened the door and found an imposing African-American gentleman at the door. He said, "Good afternoon. I'm Mr. Wright. Is this the Morgendorffer residence?"

"Your colleagues and their insanity are out back," she said.

"Colleagues? I'm afraid you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm the videographer Mrs. Morgendorffer hired."

"Oh. In that case, the general insanity is out back and you're free to join it."

"I see. For my reference, you are?"

"The female victim of tomorrow's festivities."

"Ah, the bride. Pleased to meet you."

"Don't tell anyone; I'm trying to stay incognito."

Helen joined them and said, "Mr. Wright. I see you've met my daughter."

"Yes."

Daria said, "I understand the caterers being here to set up the arch and chairs so that we know where to stand, but what are you doing here today?"

"I'm here to determine the best camera angles for each part of the ceremony."

"So you're not going to set up a camera on a tripod and let it roll."

"No, ma'am. Your mother hired me to produce a_ professional_ recording of your wedding." Two more men stepped up to the door. Mr. Wright said, "These gentlemen are my assistants and will operate two of the cameras. We will need to practice along with you to get the best recording while staying as unobtrusive as possible."

Daria held up her hands. "Okay, go do your job. I'll try to stay out of your way."

After Daria left, Mr. Wright said, "She seems a bit nervous."

"It's natural for a bride to be nervous."

"I see it all the time," Mr. Wright said.

"This way, please," Helen said, leading him through the house to the backyard.

He followed, whispering to himself, "Especially when mothers are involved."

The backyard was a scene of expected chaos. An arch covered with yellow roses was set up at one end of a white pavilion. White folding chairs on either side of an aisle filled the rest of the pavilion space.

Oddly, they had to go past two grills to get to the pavilion. The grills were in use and filling the area with the smell of smoked meat. Jake and Ron fussed over further preparations for a grand cookout laid out on a nearby table.

Near the arch, Daria and Michael were talking to Karen, Jane and Jack. Sean and Derek were seated and looking mostly bored. Quinn sat next to the newly arrived Q. She was grinning and he looked around nervously. Near the beginning of the aisle, Samantha and Gina were talking with Carol Murphey. Beside them were the caterers, a couple in their thirties who were fussing around the pavilion trying to make sure everything was in place.

Raising her voice enough to be heard over the general conversation, Helen said, "Okay, everybody, I think we can begin."

Mr. Wright said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to watch the first run-through back here to get an idea of where everyone will be."

"I trust your judgment," Helen said. "Now if I can corral my family into cooperating."

* * *

Helen stood before the arch and said, "Thank you, everybody. I think we're done. If you please, Jake and Ron will have the rehearsal dinner ready in just a few minutes."

Daria heavily sat down on a folding chair, pulling Michael down into the one next to her. "Finally. It's not like this was rocket science or anything."

"No, it's just the biggest day of your lives," Quinn said. "And we want you to look good."

"Damn, and I was hoping that winning a Pulitzer Prize was going to be the biggest day of my life," Daria said.

"Love can be the only reason you put up with her," Quinn said.

Michael kissed Daria's cheek and said, "It helps."

"Both ways," she replied.

"It's a good thing you found each other," Quinn said, "because nobody else could stand you."

Michael glanced over at Q, who had joined Jake, Ron, Sean and Jack at the grill. Quinn followed his gaze and said, "Not a word."

He grinned and said, "None needed."

When Derek had wandered over to the grill, Karen sat behind Daria and asked, "What is it with guys and fire?"

Michael said, "It all has to do with the primitive brain."

"Very primitive," Daria said. "You know, considering what's happened before, things seem to be surprisingly safe with our dads at the grill."

Quinn pointed to Samantha. "Michael's mom insisted that certain safety protocols be adopted. Backed up by our mom, they were very persuasive."

"I bet," Daria said. "Speaking of safety protocols, how have you and Mom kept our grandmothers under control?"

"Oh, that's simple. After what you pulled at Mom and Dad's anniversary, we threatened to turn you loose on them."

Remembering her trip home, Daria squeezed Michael's hand and said, "That was a good weekend."

After about ten minutes, Jake called, "Dinner's ready!"

As the hungry guys gathered around the hamburgers, bratwurst, steaks and ribs, Samantha said to Helen and Ms. Murphey, "So much for ladies first."

"It's the price of equality," Ms. Murphey said.

Then, Helen said, "Besides, Samantha, as a safety engineer, would you really want to get between a hungry pack of wolves and food?"

"No, I wouldn't. Speaking of hungry wolves, you should be glad that you never had to feed a teenage boy."

Self-conscious, Helen said, "Looking back, I wish I'd done a better job with my girls."

Gina joined them and said, "Watching that could almost turn you into a vegetarian."

Sean jerked his hand and said, "Ouch!"

Jack pulled a long fork back and said, "Sorry, dude. Didn't see your hand there."

Samantha covered her face and said, "He's the Best Man."

Waiting in line, Karen said, "I don't mind a little blood with my steaks, but I want it to be cow, not human."

Helen said, "And she's the Matron of Honor."

Jane said, "Eh, adds flavor."

Helen shook her head. "And she's the Maid of Honor."

Ms. Murphey said, "When you think of it, they're no worse than we were at their age."

"I shudder to remember every time I danced disco," Samantha said.

"I was an honest-to-God hippie," Helen said.

Gina said, "When you put it that way, Daria and the goofball seem almost tame."

Ms. Murphey mischievously said, "So, Gina. Do you have a young man in your life?"

Gina looked at her watch and muttered, "Darn."

"I'm sure there's a story behind that," Ms. Murphey said.

"I just lost a bet with my friend Natalie about how long it would take someone to ask me that question."

* * *

Inside on a sofa with her feet propped on the coffee table, Daria watched the Forecast Channel. Looking over her shoulder, Helen said, "Relax, sweetie. It's only a twenty percent chance of rain."

Daria rolled her head back. "So, what's your backup plan?"

"It's your wedding. Think positive."

"It's my wedding and I'm expecting something to go wrong. Weather would be at the top of my choices. It'll do less damage."

Helen leaned down and rested her arms on the sofa back. "If it rains, we'll just have to move everything in here anyway. It'll be tight, but I think we can manage."

"See, now was that hard?"

"But there will be no need. Things are going to be great."

Daria tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Did you have to say that?"

"I'm your mother. Of course I had to say that."

"Then I'll blame you when the deluge hits us tomorrow."

"Whatever makes you happy," Helen said. "If you don't mind my asking, where are you and the girls going tonight?"

"Jane and Karen are keeping it a secret, which of course worries me to no end."

"You haven't bribed the information out of Quinn yet?"

"They know me too well and didn't tell her."

"Then I guess it will be a surprise."

"You know," Daria said.

Helen smiled and rose. "Being a lawyer has its advantages."

"If you know, then I can be reasonably certain that there won't be a police raid."

"Probably not."

From the kitchen, Michael and the rest of the guys piled into the living room. Michael sat beside Daria, kissed her and said, "We're heading off to Mike's place."

"Have fun," Daria said, returning the kiss. "Back here by three, agreed?"

"That'll give us five hours' sleep. Agreed."

Jane, Karen and Gina filed in. Jane said, "Okay, Daria. It's time."

"I really don't have a choice in this, do I?" Daria said.

"After all that's gone into this, not a chance in hell, Morgendorffer."

* * *

Just as Michael and his friends arrived at the MacKenzie home, they saw Colin and Leesha leaving the house. She said, "You boys have a good time."

Colin said, "Just don't do anything that'll bring the police."

Behind his parents, Mike MacKenzie said, "Don't worry, Dad. I really don't feel up to a night in jail, nor explaining that to my new boss."

Colin gave a hearty laugh. "Okay, son." When he reached Michael, he said, "Congratulations."

Leesha said, "You be good to her, young man."

Michael said, "Thanks, I will."

After the older couple left, Jack and Sean popped the trunk open and began to ferry beer and the game console into the house while Mike held the door open.

Mike asked, "You brought _Football Bowl III_?"

"Like I promised," Sean said.

"Like any of us are going to run a play after we've had a few beers in us."

Michael said, "That is what is going to make it fun."

"Exactly," Mike said. "Trust me when I say that football is much more interesting under the influence."

* * *

Daria stood on the sidewalk and stared at their destination. "You brought me to the Zon? No wonder Amy opted out of the festivities."

Jane waved her hand. "Where else but one of the great places of our misspent youth?"

Daria shrugged. "It could be worse. It could've been one of those strip clubs."

"Daria, eww," Quinn said. "Don't even think like that."

At the door, they found Nell, CC, Lindy and Jodie Landon waiting. After hellos, they followed a waitress to a large table set up near the band stand. Daria saw the preset musical instruments and said to Jane, "What kind of horrible band do they have lined up for tonight?"

"A surprise just for you," Jane said.

"What?"

Four men entered from behind the bar and, one by one, Trent, Max, Jesse and Nick took the stage. Trent went to the mike stand and said, "Hey, we're Mystik Spiral and we're back for one special performance."

* * *

_Till we come to bad ends,_

_we're freakin' friends!_

_Freakin' friends! Freakin' friends!_

The band finished with a flourish and Trent said, "Thank you! Congratulations, Daria!"

Jesse said, "Congratulations, yeah!"

The girls' cheers were almost drowned out by the cheers from the crowd directed at Daria.

The manager stopped by the large table and said, "I hope you ladies are having a good time."

"Of course we are!" Lindy said.

"Damned straight," Jane added.

Red-faced, Daria admitted, "Yes, we are."

The manager said, "Great. Just as a precaution, who's your designated driver?"

Lindy raised her arm to show a "no alcohol" arm band. "You know me."

Gina raised hers and said, "Sometimes, there's an advantage to being underage."

Quinn said, "Don't worry, we're covered."

"Excellent," the manager said. "Have a good evening."

"Have another drink, Daria," Jane said.

Daria shook her head. "You can have a hangover in the morning; I'm going to pass. Besides, I want to have the blackmail material after tonight, not be the blackmail material."

"You're no fun."

"It depends on your perspective. I anticipate great amusement from the photos of you tonight."

Trent made his way to them from the band stand. "Good to see you, Daria."

"Thanks, Trent. I can't believe you got the band back together for this."

"It was Lindy's idea," Trent said.

"Only one night?"

"Yeah, it's for the best. We've, um, gone our own ways."

Max joined them and said, "But we could be talked into another gig for Jane."

She glared at him and said, "Bite your tongue."

"Come on, Janey," Trent said. "We'd do it for you."

"I know," she said. "But don't hold your breath."

* * *

While Michael and Jack paired off for virtual football, Mike said to Derek, "Thanks for being the designated driver."

"It's easy for me nowadays," Derek said. "Alcohol and I don't get along."

"Oops, sorry."

"Not like that. No, when I drink, I remember things I don't want to remember."

"Oh."

"So, I take it easy and make sure my friends get home in one piece. A concept I've really come to appreciate."

Leaning over the sofa between the two players, Sean said, "Dude, go for a long pass!"

Jack said, "Like I could hit the broad side of a barn right now."

"Then let me take over!"

"You're worse off than I am."

At the table, Q poured another bag of chips into a bowl. "This has got to be the strangest bachelor's party I've been to."

Mike said, "You should've seen some of the ones at my fraternity."

"I can imagine."

"While Michael shows a basic instinct for survival. Can you imagine how Daria would react if he showed up with 'Help Me' painted on the bottom of his shoes?"

Q laughed. "Or wearing an orange jump suit straight from jail?"

"Quinn would kill him for that as a fashion violation."

"Yeah, she would."

Mike said, "So, are you going to try for the garter?"

"Nah, Quinn and I have an arrangement. You?"

"With two ex-girlfriends in the audience? Not a chance."

"So, it's one of those two."

Derek said, "Or nobody at all."

Mike said, "We need to make sure it ends up on somebody. Whether they want it or not."

"I like that plan," Q said.

"I'm in," said Derek.

* * *

After putting Jane, CC and Nell into the back seat of her car parked outside the Zon, Lindy said, "Don't worry, Daria, I'll get them home safely and get them up in the morning."

"Good luck with that," Karen said.

"I can get Trent up in the morning, and I don't mean that way. I can handle it."

Guiding Jodie to her car, Quinn said, "I'll be home right after I drop her off."

"Be careful," Daria said.

"I'm okay, Daria. I haven't had anything to drink."

"I'm not worried about your driving. I'm worried about Mrs. Landon when you lead Jodie up to the front door."

Jodie said, "Don't worry, Daria. I'll protect her."

"Good luck," Daria said.

After the other two cars left, Daria got into the passenger seat of her car, Karen in the back and Gina took the wheel. Gina said, "Home?"

"Please." After Gina started the car, Daria said, "That's one more obligatory youthful rite of passage out of the way."

* * *

When she opened the door to her old room, Daria said, "You got home before I did?"

Sitting on the bed, Michael said, "Well, we ran a full tournament and Derek kicked our asses."

"He was the only one sober."

"Well, yeah."

"How did all of you fit into that thing of Jack's?"

"Now I know what a clown car feels like."

Daria sat on the bed next to him. "Home by three, just like we planned."

Michael said, "Yeah. Um, are you sleepy?"

Daria looked around and said, "Not really."

"Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yes. You?"

"Of course."

Annoyed, Bump yawned where she was comfortably resting at the foot of the bed. "Meow."

"Good advice," Daria said. "But tonight, I don't think it'll work."

Bump settled back down and closed her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Michael asked.

"Damn, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"I'm really going to be on my own…well, on my own with you."

"Isn't that what you've been doing for the last four years?"

"You more than me. Come on, I've really been living on money from my folks and my grandmother the whole time I've been in college. I went for months without a job and only had to cut back a little. Working was for experience and to buy luxuries. But now, it will be just the two of us and what we can do for ourselves. It's a little frightening."

"That is frightening."

Daria tilted her head and said, "Hmm, I think I know something that might help." She went to her laptop case and retrieved a well-worn book with "1936" written on the cover.

"Wisdom from the past?"

"Mrs. Blaine has rarely failed me," Daria said. She opened the book and flipped until she found the right page.

_**July 13**_

_**I'm so nervous, I don't know what to do and I can't sleep. If this keeps up much longer, I'll have to date this July 14. I can't believe the day is almost here. Mark and I will be married tomorrow.**_

_**What if I trip over my dress? What if his poor old car won't make it to Niagara Falls? What if I'm so scared I can't speak?**_

_**My, my. So many things to go wrong. Take a deep breath, Theresa.**_

_**I know that Mom and I have tried to plan for everything. But I have to face it. Something will go wrong. I know it in my heart.**_

_**But with all our planning, I know a lot more will go right.**_

_**By this time tomorrow night, I'll be Mrs. Blaine. Nothing could be more right than that.**_

_**I feel better now and think I can get to sleep.**_

"Well?" Michael asked when she finished reading.

Daria smiled. "We can rest assured that something will go wrong tomorrow."

"Daria?"

"But with all of Mom and Quinn's insane planning, most of it will go right."

"Good."

Daria moved close and kissed him. "And twenty-four hours from now, we'll be married. Nothing could be more right than that."

"Hmm, I feel a little better."

"So do I. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

Thunder loud enough to rattle the windows woke Daria well before her alarm was set to go off. She groaned and said, "Dammit, Mom."

A little cramped with both of them on a single bed, Michael said, "Was that what I thought it was?"

Another loud peal of thunder completed waking them up. "Yes," Daria said.

"Your mother is going to freak," Michael said.

"Trust me, she's already past that," Daria said. "Now she's in reorganize mode."

"Do you think it's safe to go downstairs?"

"It's not going to be safe until after the reception and we're on our way to the airport."

The next boom sent Bump across the room and up onto the bed. She looked back at the rain-streaked window and meowed.

"Yes, dear," Daria said, petting the cat. "The weather sucks. You know that sometime, somewhere, one of us said, 'It could be worse. It could be raining.'"

Michael said, "I think that was me."

"So you get to go down and face Mom first."

"While you take care of Her Highness. Okay." Michael rolled out of the bed and pulled on some pants to go with his t-shirt. "I hope she doesn't expect formal clothes right away this morning."

"You're safe for now."

"We can look at the bright side."

"I'm listening."

"The rain will force everything back inside, just like you originally wanted."

"You'd almost think someone was looking out for us." After a pause, Daria said, "Nah."

Michael good-naturedly shook his head. "Back as soon as I can."

Looking a little worse for wear, Jack and Sean were seated at the bottom of the stairs. Jack looked up and said, "Are you sure you want to marry into this?"

"What's going on?"

"Mrs. Morgendorffer is going all Capt. Hornblower and ordering everyone around like she was on a ship in the middle of a storm."

Michael said, "From her viewpoint, she is."

Sean said, "We're staying out of the way."

"Let me take a look." Michael stepped past them and went to the kitchen. "Good morning?"

Helen spun and said, "Oh, good. You're awake. Where's Daria?"

"In bed, calming down the cat."

"Hey, Michael," Karen said from behind the counter where she was working on breakfast. "Butterflies yet?"

"Give us time," he said. "Recruit?"

"Volunteer."

Helen said, "I need Daria down here right away. We have to replan everything in the next hour."

"I'll let her know." Michael pointed his thumb at Karen. "But don't forget that you and Daria have a lot of help. I'll even make sure Sean and Jack do something constructive."

* * *

When she and her family arrived at the Morgendorffer home, Amy followed Sean's hand signals as he guided them into the space cleared in the garage.

Reese said, "Don't you think valet parking is going a little overboard for a home wedding?"

"Not when it's pouring buckets outside," she said.

Wearing a raincoat borrowed from Jake, Sean came up to the window and Amy rolled it down. He pointed to an interior door and said, "Go on in that way. I'll park your car."

Amy said, "Did you draw the short straw?"

"That happened back when Jack became Best Man and I became night-before Beer Provider."

"An important task," Reese said. "And one that doesn't require you to appear in front of the guests."

"Exactly."

Amy laughed. "We'll only be a minute getting the girls out of the back seat."

After she and Reese got the twin six-year-olds ready, Sean got in the car and said, "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I can't afford to fix anything if I break it."

"Don't worry about that," Amy said. "But if you change the CD, I'll have to kill you."

Inside, Amy observed the guests already trying to get comfortable in the now-cramped living room. Her sister Rita and mother Tess Barksdale were talking with the Fultons and saw them. Rita said, "Amy, it's so good to see you."

Amy knew the long-learned unease at dealing with her family wouldn't go away any time soon, but she said, "Rita, Mother, it's good to see you."

Tess went straight to Jocelyn and Jerica. "How are my two cutest granddaughters?"

Quinn came over and said to Amy and Rita, "Looks like Grandma has someone new to spoil."

Teasing, Amy said, "You're not jealous that they've taken the cute crown?"

"As long as it keeps Grandma from asking me about getting married and having kids, I can handle it."

Reese surveyed the cramped layout of folding chairs moved into the living room and the arch placed at one end. "Looks like the weather dropped a big change of plans on things. How's Helen handling it?"

Quinn said, "Like Mom."

Amy said, "How's Daria handling it?"

"She's in her room with Michael. I think she's happy about the change."

"She wanted it in here in the first place, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I need to talk to her weather witch."

Reese said, "No, you don't, or I'll never get time on the golf course."

* * *

At the door to their temporary room, Michael said, "Jack's ready and I can change in the bathroom. I'll see you when you're ready."

Seated on the bed with Karen and Jane to either side, Daria said, "If I holler, you'd better come running. I don't entirely trust these two."

"What's the worst they could do?" Michael asked.

Jane smirked. "You don't want to know."

"Such innocence," Karen said.

Daria said, "And I want to keep him that way. Now, let's get this done. I don't know why I need so much help; it's not like this dress is as complicated as putting on an EVA suit."

"Bonding," Karen said.

"I thought it was bondage," Jane said.

"That's between the two of them after the ceremony," Karen said.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Michael said, closing the door.

Karen burst out laughing. "You'd think that after all this time, he'd be used to us."

"He is," Jane said. "That's why he had the good sense to run away."

Daria sighed and stood. "With friends like these…"

* * *

Sean hung the raincoat in the garage before using the door into the kitchen. "That's everybody, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

Helen said, "You've been a big help."

"Eh, I kinda like Michael. What's next?"

"I think the next thing is for you to change into something more appropriate."

Running one hand down his t-shirt and jeans, Sean said, "Yeah, might be a good idea. I'll do that."

Helen looked at the living room. "I hope that the crowd hasn't reached critical mass."

"Ma'am?"

Helen shook her head. "Oh, nothing. You know, I should probably finish getting ready, too."

* * *

Gina walked up the stairs and found Michael, already in his finely-tailored dark suit, pacing the hallway. "She cleaned you up real good, Goofball."

"Hey, brat," Michael said. "I'll have you know that I've learned to clean myself."

"So that's why you went to college."

"Side benefit."

Gina moved next to him. Keeping her voice low, she said, "Congratulations."

Michael nodded and hugged her with one arm. "I'm looking forward to returning the sentiment."

"Nothing's on the horizon, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks for coming up here. It means a lot."

"Hey, you're a great brother."

"And you're a great sister."

"I better get back downstairs. I'll wait for your signal."

"Thanks again."

Gina was several steps down the stairs when she said, "Don't worry, I'll ask you to do the same for me."

"Deal."

* * *

With her, Jane and Daria at long last dressed for the ceremony, Karen suddenly said, "Uh-oh, we forgot something blue!"

"Hold on." Jane went over to the desk and picked up a small cloth pouch. "CC sent this along, just in case."

Wary, Daria looked inside the pouch to find a lock of blue hair. "Why am I not surprised."

Karen looked in and said, "Okay, good, it's straight."

"That's it," Jane said, tucking CC's contribution inside the closely-fitted jacket of Daria's dress. "As ready as you'll ever be."

Daria rubbed her face. "Final set of requests. One, go downstairs and chase everyone up here that needs to be up here. Two, make sure nobody is trying to kill each other or do structural damage to the house. Three, take your places and make sure Jack is there, too."

* * *

Daria looked in the full-length mirror that Quinn had insisted be placed in the room. The clean, smooth lines of the dress and jacket accented her small frame in a gentle, feminine manner while giving her a look of simple elegance. She adjusted her necklace and whispered, "You look good."

After taking a moment to prepare, Daria picked up her bouquet, stepped out of her room and walked to the end of the hallway where Michael was waiting. She said, "You look good."

"And that dress makes you look radiant," he said.

"I told Isabelle that radioisotopes were over the top, but she wouldn't listen."

He reached out and held both of her hands. "Asking you out that first time is still the best decision of my life."

"Finally accepting was mine. And I owe it to my parents."

"Your plan still on track?"

"At the reception."

* * *

Mr. Wright explained to Helen, "Camera one will pick up as everyone comes down the stairs and will follow them across and up the aisle. Through the ceremony, it will provide the guest view of the ceremony. Camera two will focus on the young lady singing and will hold there throughout the song. We can cut a copy for her at no extra charge. After the song, it will provide the close-ups of the couple. Camera three will pick up the party as they start down the aisle and go to their places. It will provide the side view for the rest of the ceremony."

Helen said, "Excellent. I'm glad you could adapt so readily to the change in plans."

"It's part of the service, ma'am. If you will excuse me, I want to do the final check on each of the cameras."

Jane and Karen came down the stairs. Jane said, "Places, everybody." To Karen, she whispered, "I've always wanted an excuse to say that."

Holding back tears, Jake joined Helen and they started up the stairs. He whispered, "She's not our little girl any more."

Helen laid her head on his shoulder. "No, she's our talented young woman."

Behind them, Samantha and Ron climbed the stairs. Ron said, "I was fine sitting down, but if this is what they want, I'm game."

Mrs. Murphey took her place behind the arch, followed by Jack, Jane and Karen.

Finally, Gina stood and took her place at the base of the stairs.

Mr. Wright hurried around the room making his last checks and, as he left each one, instructed the operator to start recording.

Despite all of Daria's protestations of things growing out of hand, it was a close circle of guests that waited: Ruth Morgendorffer, Jake's brother Bruce who was a last-minute arrival, Tess and Rita Barksdale, Amy, Reese, their two girls, Jodie Landon, Nell, CC, Sean, Mike MacKenzie, Trent, Lindy, their infant son Andrew and finally, Quinn with Q.

After listening to a couple moments of shuffling and whispers upstairs, Gina got the signal from her brother and, with a wink back, she began to softly sing with the voice that earned her a place at Berlioz Conservatory:

_'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free,_

_'Tis the gift to come down where you ought to be_

_And when we find ourselves in the place just right_

_'Twill be in the valley of love and delight._

Arm in arm, Samantha and Ron were the first down the stairs. They smiled to the audience as they walked down to their front row places and took their seats.

_When true simplicity is gained_

_To bow and to bend we will not be ashamed_

_To turn, turn, will be our delight_

_'Til by turning, turning, we come 'round right._

Helen and Jake came down, also walking arm in arm. An observant watcher could see that Jake was in a grinning stupor and guided to their seats by Helen.

_'Tis the gift to be loved and that love to return, _

_'Tis the gift to be taught and a richer gift to learn, _

_And when we expect of others what we try to live each day, _

_Then we'll all live together and we'll all learn to say,_

_When true simplicity is gained_

_To bow and bend we will not be ashamed_

_To turn, turn, will be our delight_

_'Til by turning, turning, we come 'round right._

Daria and Michael arrived with the third verse, holding hands as they descended the stairs and walked up the aisle together.

_'Tis the gift to have friends and a true friend to be, _

_'Tis the gift to think of others not to only think of "me", _

_And when we hear what others really think and really feel, _

_Then we'll all live together with a love that is real._

_When true simplicity is gained_

_To bow and bend we will not be ashamed_

_To turn, turn, will be our delight_

_'Til by turning, turning, we come 'round right_

As Gina repeated the last lines of the first verse, Daria and Michael turned to face each other in front of Mrs. Murphey.

_And when we find ourselves in the place just right_

_'Twill be in the valley of love and delight._

Mrs. Murphey said, "Welcome, dear friends and family, as we celebrate Daria and Michael's vows of marriage."

She took a moment to gaze at each of their faces. "Marriage is the loving commitment of two people to share their lives while each grows as a person. It can be the most important commitment they will ever make. Daria and Michael, are you ready to proceed?"

Daria and Michael said, "Yes," in unison.

Mrs. Murphey reached to a small stand behind the arch and picked up the waiting rings. She gave one to Michael and he lifted Daria's hand to place it on her finger.

Mrs. Murphey said, "Michael, with this ring, do you promise to love and honor Daria as your wife and companion? To support when in need and forgive when in error? To bring her into your life as she brings you into hers?"

Michael firmly said, "I do."

Mrs. Murphey gave the other ring to Daria and she prepared to place it on his finger.

Mrs. Murphey said, "Daria, with this ring, do you promise to love and honor Michael as your husband and companion? To support when in need and forgive when in error? To bring him into your life as he brings you into his?"

"I do," Daria confidently said.

Mrs. Murphey held their hands together. "By the power vested in me by the State of Maryland, I now pronounce you married. Congratulations."

She released their hands, allowing Daria and Michael to come together for a kiss.

Reese whispered to Amy, "That was fast."

"Jealous?" she said back.

"An observation," he said.

"Dammit," Amy whispered.

"What?" Reese said.

"I forgot to make a face at Daria. Hold on." When Daria and Michael broke from their kiss and turned to face the audience, Amy tilted her head and stuck out her tongue.

Daria gently laughed and rolled her eyes back at Amy. Helen turned around and, catching Amy, whispered, "I should've known."

"I'm honoring a fine tradition," Amy said.

Together, Daria and Michael said, "Thank you," before they joined hands and returned down the aisle.

When they walked by, Nell whispered to CC, "So much for standing up after the 'if anyone has any reason, let them speak now' bit."

Hearing them, Sean said, "Did you really think that they would leave an opening like that?"

"Now that you mention it," CC said, "We really shouldn't have. Oh well. Better luck next time."

Helen stood and went to the front of the room. "Everybody, a moment please. I know things are a little cramped in here; please bear with us while the caterers prepare the reception. The food and drinks will be in the formal dining room and we're going to set up a table for the new couple out here in a moment."

Standing near the front door, Daria and Michael watched with their arms around each other. "One more river to cross before we're free," she said.

* * *

Even with things crowded and guests using places like the kitchen counter to eat, the reception was going fairly smoothly. Standing in front of Daria and Michael's table, Jane said, "Happiness still looks good on you."

"I must say that I agree with your friend," Tess said, coming up behind Jane, along with Ruth.

"You make such a beautiful bride," Ruth said.

"Thanks," Daria said, feeling self-conscious. Seeing her parents together and not otherwise occupied, she stood, saying, "Excuse me."

Raising her voice enough to be heard, Daria said, "Mom, Dad."

They turned and Helen said, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Today isn't just our wedding. Twenty-eight years ago, my parents were married. Happy anniversary to you."

After the clapping settled, Daria continued. "When Michael first asked me out, I turned him down. That was right before Thanksgiving. Oddly enough, when my dad brought me home for the holiday, he told me how he first asked my mom out and it struck me that it sounded like Michael. Later, Mom told me the same story from her memory and that convinced me to go back to Michael and say yes that next Monday."

Daria took a breath and said, "Michael had no trouble telling me he loved me, but something in me…wouldn't let me say it in return. That is, until this day, three years ago. On my way home from Mom and Dad's anniversary and renewal of their vows, I finally admitted that I loved Michael. So, in honor of how much their love has meant to me finding mine; Mom and Dad, thank you very much."

The guests loudly applauded as Jake and Helen stood there, surprised and, for one of the few times in their life, mutually speechless.

Michael whispered, "I think you got them."

* * *

Holding his guitar, Trent said, "Hey, I've been asked to play for the dance."

Daria stood and pulled Michael behind her. "How did we get talked into this?"

Michael said, "Wasn't this the tradeoff for keeping the crowd below two hundred?"

"That's right."

Trent said, "Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer. Mr. and Mrs. Fulton, come on up here, too."

The parents walked over and joined the new couple.

Trent strummed his guitar. "I've been asked by their parents to play two songs in honor of the couple. Songs that mean something to them."

_When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now,_

_Will you still be sending me a Valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out 'till quarter to three, would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me,_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

…

Trent finished up the second song as the three couples danced in each other's arms.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Trent hit a last chord and said, "Cool."

* * *

Standing next to Michael as he rolled an elastic garter off of her wrist, Daria said to the single guys standing across the room, "You didn't think I was going to let him take it off of my leg in front of you guys, did you?"

"Worth a hope," Mike said. "I remember that you had nice legs in high school."

Michael turned and stretched the garter. "Okay, now remember the rules. We'll do this until somebody ends up with it. Grabbing it out of the air or slam dunking it onto someone's head, it's the same for me. Ready, go!"

Jack, Sean, Mike and Q stood and watched the garter make a graceful arc toward them. Nobody made a move as it got closer. As it neared his face, Sean reached out and caught the garter. "I suppose this means something."

* * *

Holding her bouquet, Daria said, "The same rules apply to you. We'll repeat this until someone ends up with it. Got it?"

Jane, Nell, CC, Quinn and Jodie were waiting. "Yes, your highness," Jane said with a faux-English accent.

Jodie looked at Quinn and said, "Set up?"

"We've got to," Quinn replied.

"Go." Daria tossed the flowers over her shoulder.

Quinn and Jodie moved to either side of Jane and tried to move her toward the trajectory of the bouquet.

"Hey!" Jane said, realizing what was going on.

As it came down toward Jane's face, CC reached over from behind and grabbed the flowers. "You owe me," she said.

Jane let out an overly dramatic sigh of relief. "I certainly do."

With a devious grin, CC walked over to Sean and put her arm around his. "You know, you're cute."

* * *

After she and Michael had changed into more appropriate traveling clothes, Daria stopped next to the bed to pet Bump. "We'll be back for you in two weeks, so take it easy on Mom."

"Meow."

"But you don't have to go easy on Quinn. I think she'll make an excellent chief of staff while we're gone."

Bump purred and meowed again.

Daria hugged the cat and set her down on the bed. "Bye."

Bump meowed once more and watched as they left the room. After they were gone, she went across the hall to Quinn's old room and hopped up on the windowsill to watch the driveway.

The wedding guests were lined up in the garage waiting for them when they came back downstairs. Karen was near the front of the line and said, "Trust me, Reese and Amy have a great limo service."

Daria looked at the limo, backed into the driveway just outside the garage, and the driver, waiting patiently under a large umbrella next to the open back door. "If Mom hadn't already offered to pay for the honeymoon, Reese would've let us use the family Gulfstream."

Karen said, "Private plane and no airport waiting; that would've been sweet, but I understand that mom's get priority."

Michael said, "Now that our transportation is settled, I want to double-check that Jane didn't have anything to do with the rice throwing."

"All Quinn," Daria said.

"Not that I'm paranoid or anything."

"You know our friends too well."

Tears in her eyes, Helen came up and gave Daria and Michael a hug. "Be careful on your trip."

Daria hugged back and said, "We promise, Mom."

Jake hugged Daria, but when he tried to speak, he couldn't. Daria said, "Thanks for everything, Dad."

Releasing her father, Daria pulled Michael forward and, with emotion in her voice, said, "Thanks, everybody, for being here for us."

The guests tossed the traditional rice over them as they crossed the garage and, with the help of the driver's umbrella, got into the car without getting wet from the dwindling rain. In only a few seconds, the driver was in his seat and the car was pulling away.

"Damn rain," CC said. "What are we going to do with all the toilet paper and soap we got to decorate Daria's car?"

Karen stepped forward and pointed to Daria's car, parked in the driveway. "It'll just have to be waiting for them when they get back. Do you think you three can handle it?"

"Sure thing," Nell said. She looked around and said, "Where's Jane?"

They heard a car start in the yard and Jane's car carefully backed off the lawn and onto the street. With a wave from Jane, she took off in the direction the limousine had gone.

Karen said, "She's being Jane. We'll have to ask her later."

"Do I want to know?" Derek said, putting his arm around Karen.

"Just a little girl talk."

"A man's got to know when to back off."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around besides your ability to crawl under a desk and reconnect a computer keyboard."

* * *

Coming down off the day's excitement, Daria curled up next to Michael as the limo drove to the airport. "We should enjoy the limo, but I'm happy to just rest and do nothing for the moment."

Holding her, Michael kissed her forehead and said, "Works for me."

"We did it."

"We really did."

"Feel any different?"

"Better. Much better."

"Me, too," Daria said, closing her eyes. After a couple moments, she was asleep.

"Rest well," Michael said. "Rest well."

* * *

With the house emptied of guests, Helen stacked gifts in Daria's room to await their return. When she was done, Helen sat on the bed and started to cry again.

Quinn entered the room and sat beside her mother, placing her arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Mom."

"Hmm?" Helen said.

"For being Mom."

"You're not so bad yourself, Quinn."

"I know. Daria's not so bad, either."

Hearing activity in the room, Bump left the windowsill and crossed back into Daria's room. With a single bounce, she jumped onto Helen's lap and, with a look up, started to purr.

Hesitant at first, Helen laid her hand on the cat and started to pet her. Quinn smiled and reached over to scratch Bump behind the ears.

Wondering where they had gone, Jake walked upstairs and found them. He leaned against the door frame and said, "I guess I'm pretty lucky after all."

* * *

After they got in line at airport security, Daria and Michael set their luggage down and took a breather. "Soon," he said.

"At this rate, about an hour," Daria replied.

He sat on one of the suitcases. "In that case, we might as well get comfortable."

Daria sat down and said, "Might as well."

"It finally stopped raining."

"I hope that means our flight won't be delayed."

They were startled to hear Jane say, "Sounds awfully optimistic to me, Amiga."

"Jane?" Daria said.

Hands in pockets, Jane shrugged and said, "I wanted a private sendoff. Hope you don't mind."

Daria stood and hugged Jane. "How could I mind?"

"It is your honeymoon."

"I guess you could officially say that it doesn't start until we pass through security," Michael said, checking his watch.

Jane wiped a tear away from her eye. "Sorry. I'm...it's a little hard. You've been my best friend ever since we met in that stupid esteem class. I'm going to miss you."

"Once Michael and I start grad school, we're only going to be three hours away from Lawndale."

"We know that three hours can be a long way," Jane said.

"Only if we let it, which I don't intend to do. Just like I intend to stay in touch with Karen."

"You are determined, aren't you, Morgendorffer."

"As much as I love Michael, I wouldn't have made it through college without you and Karen. So, you're not getting off that easy."

"In that case, Daria, I can be on my way." Pointing to the gap in the line, Jane added, "You better get going; it looks like the line is moving faster than you expected."

Daria and Michael rose and grabbed their suitcases. Daria said, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I am now. Go, have a great honeymoon and tell me all the kinky details when you get back."

Daria said, "We'll have a great honeymoon."

"What about the kinky details?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Jane sat on the hood of her car in the airport satellite parking lot. She sketched as the setting sun neared the horizon and planes flew by.

A police car stopped and a handsome, blond officer stepped out. "Excuse me, miss. What are you doing?"

Jane turned the sketchpad to the policeman. "Sketching."

He looked at the airliner flying toward the sun on the horizon. "Thinking about flying off into the sunset?"

"Sunrise. Artistic license."

"So, thinking about beginnings instead of endings?"

"My best friend just left for Paris and Rome for her honeymoon. Yeah, beginnings."

The officer smiled and returned to his car. "Well, you don't look like a terrorist. Sorry to disturb you."

Jane smiled at him. "That's okay. I don't mind a little eye candy this early in the evening."

He grinned and nodded. "Thank you. Have a nice day," he said before driving away.

* * *

She went back to work, trying several subtle differences of composition and placement. After about forty minutes, she had what she wanted and the sun was just dipping out of sight. She jumped off the hood and was opening her door when a black sports car stopped and the blond policeman opened the window.

"I was hoping you'd still be here."

Jane walked around her car. "Off duty?"

"Finally, yes."

"So tell me; why were you hoping I'd still be here?"

"Well, a pretty woman with runner's legs and artistic talent seemed like an interesting combination."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "You run?"

"Mostly ten and twenty k races."

"Hmm. Got a name?"

* * *

While the airliner cruised over the Atlantic Ocean, Daria settled into the comfortable seat for the long flight. She quizzically turned when she heard Michael unexpectedly laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about Jane and her ability to land on her feet. Something tells me that you don't need to worry about her."

Daria grasped his hand and said, "Something tells me you're right."

"What now?"

"Relax. We can worry about the rest later."

* * *

Arrangement of _Non Nobis Domine_ by Patrick Doyle for _Henry V_

_Freakin' Friends_, from _Is It Fall Yet?_ by Glenn Eichler and Peggy Nicoll

_Simple Gifts_, traditional Shaker hymn.

_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ by Freddie Mercury

_When I'm 64_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

* * *

Thanks to my wife Louise for all of her support and, as I finish, very soon to be twenty-three years of marriage.

Thanks also to my long-time beta readers: Kristen Bealer, Ipswichfan and Mr. Orange, who found the numerous spelling errors, typos and other grammatical oddities in my writing and patiently read through many stories over the last six years.

Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed these stories. I hope you have had as much fun reading as I have had writing them.

December, 2009-March 2010.


End file.
